Chocolate com morango
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: ‘Quando vai abaixar a guarda para se apaixonar de novo, Sakura?’ ‘Nunca...’ ‘Não vale a pena?’ Meu nariz estava enterrado no pescoço dela. ‘Não quero arriscar pra descobrir.’ Beijos em seu pescoço, bem de leve. ‘Nem comigo?’ ‘Não... Nem com você.’
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo I**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Sakura POV**_

_Abri a porta do apartamento._

_- Ah, meu Deus... Sakura..._

_Chorando. Os braços da minha amiga me envolveram. Sua voz pesarosa me dizia que queria chorar como eu. Ou me reconfortar, como a boa amiga que ela era._

_- Não diga que está tudo bem, Ino... Nunca vai estar..._

_- Aquele cretino..._

_Suas palavras saíram entre dentes trincados, mas minhas lágrimas a calaram. E continuaram me afogando, marcando muito mais que apenas meu rosto._

_**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_- Eu estou bem, Tsunade-shishou._

_- Não está coisa nenhuma. Pare de trabalhar um dia que seja e vá se divertir! Você não faz isso há mais de um mês, Sakura! – Ela tentou recobrar a calma. – Essa tortura tem que acabar alguma hora._

_Nada disso derrubou minhas muralhas intocáveis de gelo._

_- Se eu parar, vou desmoronar de novo. Ainda não entendeu isso? Eu não posso me desocupar por um minuto que seja._

_- ..._

_- Então, sim, eu vou continuar virando noites aqui de plantão e ninguém vai me impedir, nem você._

_Ela suspirou._

_- Ah, Sakura..._

___**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_- Como ele teve coragem?_

_- É o Sai, você o conhece. – Ao contrário de mim, pelo que parecia._

_- É, ele é o cretino filho da mãe que eu sempre desconfiei._

_- Não me venha com essa conversa, Naruto. Eu já sei que escolhi o pior noivo possível, mas precisei vê-lo na cama com outra pra ter certeza. Dispenso qualquer outro comentário assim, está bem?_

_- Tudo bem... – Mas ele ainda estava revoltado._

_Eu continuava fria. Como sempre._

_- Mas ao menos me deixe quebrar a cara dele agora._

_- ..._

_- Ele acabou com você, Sakura-chan. Não vou perdoar esse desgraçado por ter feito você parar de sorrir._

_- Que mentira. Eu ainda sorrio, idiota._

_- Você quer dizer o sorriso mais falso que existe?_

_- Cala essa boca. Eu estou bem. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?_

___**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_**.:OoO:.**_

_- Então, esse aqui é o número do Shino, Sakura._

_- E pra que você está me dando isso?_

_- Porque eu dei o seu a ele, não é óbvio, Testuda?_

_- Ino. Eu não vou sair com nenhum desconhecido._

_- E ninguém, na verdade._

_- Exatamente. Por que ainda insiste?_

_- Porque eu não agüento ver você assim! Anda, onde está a Sakura que gostava de sair com os amigos para se divertir e conhecer gente nova? Antes mesmo do Sai você pensava duas vezes antes de dispensar um cara!_

_- Ino, eu sou a mesma de sempre, só com menos vontade de sair arranjando encontros. Mas que tempestade em copo d'água._

_- Então você não vai arranjar um namorado?_

_- Não tenho a menor vontade._

_- Até quando isso vai continuar, Sakura?_

_- Até sempre. Eu não vou arranjar oportunidades pra sofrer de novo, Ino._

_- ..._

_- Não vou._

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Não precisava fazer isso, Kakashi. Eu estou bem.

- O que foi? Um tio não pode comprar um presente para sua querida sobrinha?

- Um livro do mesmo valor de uma caixa de pornografia? Acho que não. – Ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei meu tão proclamado tio. Nem mesmo a cicatriz em sua pálpebra esquerda se moveu em algum sinal de revolta. Era apenas a calmaria de sempre. E a minha indiferença em relação ao que estávamos fazendo.

- O que importa é que eu queria ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, começando a ficar exasperada.

- Mas eu estou bem! Foi a Ino, não foi? Aquela fofoqueira...!

- Não, Sakura. Eu não sou idiota. Dá para perceber como nunca que você não está bem.

- Ma-

- Você não está. – Ele interrompeu a nossa caminhada pelo shopping, parando em minha frente e me encarando de forma séria, como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo e ele encarasse a garotinha de doze anos ao invés da médica de vinte e quatro. – E eu não quero que continue a ficar desse jeito. Por nada, entendeu? A felicidade é sua, ninguém pode brincar com ela.

Por ínfimos segundos eu quis socá-lo, arrancar suas tripas, arremessá-lo contra a livraria ao lado, mas me contive. Percebi que tudo que eu realmente quis fazer era falar para ele nem se preocupar com alguém brincando com a minha felicidade porque ninguém mais se aproximaria de mim para me machucar de novo. Tal pensamento fez minhas veias congelarem, e eu pude apostar que meus olhos deveriam ter mudado do esverdeado brilhante para um iceberg.

Era por isso que eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto. Dane-se a felicidade, dane-se qualquer comentário sobre relacionamentos, sobre o _meu_ relacionamento fracassado que me deixou arrasada por meses. Toda vez que eu era lembrada disso meus músculos enrijeciam e minha vontade de socar todos os homens desse planeta apenas aumentava. Porque todos eram como o meu ex-noivo. Todos fingiam amá-la para no final partir seu coração a tal ponto em que se chega onde eu estou agora. Sem um, na verdade. E partem para outra, rolando em cima dos pedaços do seu coração enquanto rolavam com a outra na cama.

Não que eu me arrependesse de ter aprendido essa lição. Não, eu aprendi muito com ela. E graças a ela eu estava bem satisfeita com a minha vida, sem qualquer envolvimento com ninguém depois do meu noivo, e sem qualquer intenção de me envolver com ninguém que não fossem meus pacientes. Essas sim eram pessoas que ficavam agradecidas por você surgir na vida delas – Bom, algumas.

Tanto faz. A questão é: Eu odiava quando tocavam nesse maldito assunto da minha felicidade roubada pelo meu ex-noivo cretino que me traiu por anos. Porque eu estava bem, droga! E eu não precisava que me levassem em passeios para comprar livros de medicina ou aparatos médicos super avançados para me deixarem feliz! Por acaso, eu não era uma garotinha de doze anos que era enganada por um sorvete! E eu estava seriamente cansada de me tratarem como se eu fosse entrar em depressão a qualquer momento, juro. O adorável incidente foi há meses. Eu já tinha superado.

Eu estava bem!

E mesmo assim, quando ergui os olhos para encarar Kakashi, me deparei com sua mão me estendendo um sorvete. Juro. Chocolate com morango ou não, eu não pude acreditar na cara de pau do meu adorado tio. Olhei-o de forma irritada.

- Kakashi!

- Quando vai me chamar de tio, querida sobrinha? – Ele estava sorrindo. Droga. Eu nunca soube lidar com a sua expressão entediada sendo substituída pelo sorriso mais gentil que já vi na vida. Aí estava um homem que deveria servir de exemplo para o resto do mundo. Se ele não fosse meu tio, eu o pediria em casamento. Ta, talvez eu não chegasse a esse ponto.

Suspirei, pegando o sorvete – E maldito fosse por saber meu irresistível vício por chocolate com morango.

- Talvez quando você largar os livrinhos pornôs. – Retruquei, arrancando uma risada dele. Tal som fez meus lábios se curvarem em um singelo sorriso. Céus, ele estava preocupado comigo e eu sendo uma vaca em agradecimento. Já bastava a eternidade que sempre levávamos para nos encontrar.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei, mantendo o sorriso assim que voltamos a caminhar.

- Disponha.

Seu sorriso amável não foi capaz de derreter a contínua camada de gelo crescente em meu peito.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Ah, meu Deus, de novo não. – Murmurei irritada ao reconhecer imediatamente aquela voz histérica que fazia parte dos corredores desse hospital. O que eu não daria para que fosse um espírito idiota ao invés _desses dois_ idiotas brigando todo dia. Todo santo dia. Com a mesma maldita discussão. Cada dia era um neurônio meu estourado, mas hoje eu já tinha perdido mais da metade do meu cérebro com essa rotina inútil.

Hoje o cão seria solto.

- Ei, vocês dois. – Chamei, baixo, mas ainda assim em tom furioso.

Encarei o idiota do meu companheiro de plantões, Kiba, e meu amigo de longa data histérico e espalhafatoso, Naruto, fazendo questão que eles me vissem soltar farpas pelos olhos. Eles pararam a discussão no mesmo minuto, mas eu ainda tinha muita coisa entalada para jogar na cara deles. Sério, isso tinha passado dos limites.

- Será que dá pra pararem com essa ladainha? Isso é _ridículo_. Todo dia é a mesma merda...! Isso é um hospital, se vocês não perceberam! Não podem mostrar mais respeito e ao menos irem se matar do lado de fora pra que eu possa terminar o serviço quando forem trazidos pra cá em pedaços?! – Naruto abriu a boca, mas eu o cortei. – Meu Deus, vocês são tão prepotentes que acham que uma mulher gosta de ver o showzinho de macho de vocês, mas acordem! Vocês são patéticos, que só gostam de atraí-las para acabar com elas mais tarde, então me poupem da briguinha estúpida e deixem a minha amiga em paz porque eu não vou deixar que a machuquem. Fui clara?

Lancei um olhar mortal aos dois, esperando não precisar mais esgotar meu fôlego para impedir que eles se matassem pela Hinata, que, pobrezinha, era inocente demais para saber os malefícios de um homem e de qualquer relação com qualquer um deles. Eu não dava a mínima para as mulheres que gostavam de sofrer por eles – Aliás, eu queria mais que elas sofressem para que acordassem e fossem mulheres suficientes para viver melhor sem esses idiotas – mas a minha amiga não merecia nada disso. E eu não ia deixar. Nem que eu tivesse que quebrar algumas costelas do ortopedista mais famoso da cidade ou do meu amigo de infância.

E eu estava disposta, há muito tempo – Meses, para ser exata – de quebrar a cara de alguém. Meus nervos viviam a flor da pele.

- Qual é, Sakura? – Kiba me encarou com seus pequenos olhos cheios de ceticismo. – Você tem muitos pacientes pra cuidar agora, então me deixe resolver os meus problemas aqui, tud-?

Desferi um soco nele, sentindo cartilagem quebrar contra os nós dos meus dedos, e tendo certeza do olhar assustado/divertido do Naruto sobre a briga que deveria ter acontecido entre eles e não entre os dois médicos aqui. Massageei o punho em seguida, franzindo o nariz com a dor que me acometeu. Droga, não imaginei que doeria assim! Mas tudo bem, pelos resmungos perplexos e dolorosos de um Kiba segurando o nariz que sangrava eu podia apostar que a dor dele era maior. Se não fosse, eu resolveria esse problema agora mesmo. Ei, ele pediu por isso! Eu disse que estava com os nervos a flor da pele!

Ignorei as ameaças do Kiba e notei melhor as sobrancelhas arqueadas do Naruto, porém a risada dele foi bem mais evidente.

- Uau, valeu, Sakura-chan! – Tudo que ele recebeu de mim como agradecimento foi um olhar assassino, bem em parte de ele estar rindo e eu ainda estar sentindo a mão latejando em dor. Naruto não escondeu o medo em seus olhos azuis e sumiu em um piscar de olhos pelo corredor vazio.

- Pensei que você precisaria de ajuda com esses dois. – Uma voz profunda me fez virar para encarar, nada feliz, o engraçadinho que estava tirando uma com a minha cara.

- Por quê? Veio me salvar? – Rebati, encarando os olhos negros, irritada. Tive que erguer um pouco a cabeça. Esse cara tinha alguns centímetros a mais que eu, mas se isso continuasse eu quebraria o nariz dele também, e nem sua altura, nem sua forma atlética me intimidariam.

- Não. – Ele permaneceu impassível. – Você começou esse problema, você que o terminasse.

- Muito obrigada, gentil cavalheiro. – Resmunguei sarcástica, dando alguns passos para sair desse corredor, segurando o punho que começava a latejar menos.

- Disponha, delicada princesa. – O sarcasmo evidente em sua voz não me fez parar, mas sua mão em meu cotovelo o fez. E não apenas parar minha caminhada para a felicidade eterna do meu trabalho, como também me virou de frente para ele.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei, ácida, querendo mais era perguntar quem diabos ele achava que era para fazer piadinhas comigo e me impedir de voltar a salvar vidas no hospital em que acabei de quebrar o nariz de um médico.

- Você é a Dra Haruno?

- Sou, quer que eu conserte seus ossos que vou quebrar se não me largar agora?

- Não, quero passe no quarto do meu pai e dê alta a ele. Você é a médica que deveria ter ido lá faz vinte minutos. – Ele continuava impassível. E me encarando com seus olhos negros igualmente impassíveis que me tiravam do sério. E ainda me segurava pelo cotovelo! Cerrei o punho dolorido, sentindo mais dor e ficando ainda mais irritada com minha estupidez e minha irresponsabilidade de ter esquecido um paciente só para quebrar uns narizes por aí.

E por ter sido chamada a atenção por um idiota convencido que pedia loucamente um soco nesse nariz empinado se não se afastasse de mim. Desde quando estávamos tão próximos afinal?!

- Pode me soltar agora que já me deu o recado? – Sibilei, irritada.

- Não sei. Você vai sair quebrando outros narizes até chegar ao meu pai?

- Eu juro que quebro o seu se não me largar agora.

- Grande médica você é.

- Grande paciente você é em tentar me assediar.

Merda, eu estava perdendo a cabeça por essa fúria que me consumia.

- Assédio? – Sua expressão enfim se transformou de indiferente para cínico. Havia um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, que combinava bastante com o soco que seu nariz pedia. – Para quem morre de medo dos homens, você adora qualquer coisa que a faça pensar que estão querendo levá-la para a cama, não é?

Trinquei os dentes. A raiva havia até me feito esquecer a mão dolorida.

- Cala essa boca. Você nem me conhece pra falar assim comigo.

- Pela amigável conversa que teve com aqueles dois, eu já a conheço o suficiente. Sakura.

Ele queria me tirar do sério.

- E eu acabo de conhecer você. Um arrogante estúpido que acha que consegue levar qualquer mulher para a cama e fazê-la sofrer depois. – E por que eu estava levando a sério essa conversa?! Eu já deveria ter dado um soco nele, droga! Eu havia espancado um ortopedista famoso, arrancar as tripas desse atrevido não seria nada! Olhei-o, ainda mais gélida. – Solte-me.

- Não me importo com isso.

Demorei alguns segundos para me dar conta que ele falava sobre sua capacidade de dormir com uma mulher e quebrar o coração dela depois. Exatamente como fizeram com o meu. Exatamente como eu os odiava por isso. Todos eles. Esse aqui ainda mais.

- Que bom. – Murmurei, fria. – Porque um dia você vai encontrar uma que não acredita em qualquer relacionamento e você não vai saber o que fazer para ficar com ela de novo.

O sorriso maroto voltou aos seus lábios.

- Como você?

- Não. Eu não vou lhe dar chance alguma nem de falar comigo de novo.

- Relação médico-paciente?

- O meu paciente é o seu pai. E ele está prestes a ter alta.

Desvencilhei-me do atrevido com o estúpido cabelo negro de galinha, e me encaminhei, decidida, para o quarto do paciente – Onde eu esperava descobrir o nome do seu filho que acabou de dar em cima de mim depois de tentar me irritar para ganhar um soco – sentindo uma camada de gelo sob meus pés a cada passo que me distanciava do meu alvo de matança.

Falando em matança, onde o Kiba foi parar mesmo? Isso, pense nisso e ignore o olhar desse idiota que dizia mesmo querer levar você para a cama, Sakura. Pode ir sonhando, idiota convencido. Merda, onde estava o Kiba para eu quebrar alguns ossos quando era preciso nesse maldito hospital?!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Uhuu! \o/ Deu pra perceber o trama da história, né?**

**Coloquei a classificação como M, mas a fic não vai ter hentai, apenas... cenas um pouco mais quentes que as outras fics que já escrevi xD Um dia eu me atrevo a escrever um hentai, ahuahuahu XD**

**Mas enfim, espero que gostem dessa nova UA, que está cheeeeia de cenas SasuSaku. Esperem apenas uns dois capítulos para que elas apareçam ;D**

**Ah! É tão bom estar de volta! :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**

_P.S: Vcs estão acompanhando o mangá?! Meu Deus, eu entro em colapso toda vez que lembro do 459! Tantas expectativaaaas! *-* *Surtei*_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

- Está na hora de você parar de pegar no nosso pé, Sakura. – Era óbvio que o Kiba estava revoltado comigo. Primeiro porque ele conseguia se revoltar com certa facilidade, fosse com a disputa pela Hinata, fosse com um paciente chorão. E segundo porque o nariz dele estava enfaixado, e eu tinha uma certa culpa por isso. Ta, toda a culpa. Mas, ei, eu não saí ilesa da agressão! Minha mão ficou dolorida ontem o dia inteiro!

Parei no balcão ao lado dele após vê-lo interromper as anotações no prontuário para me olhar de forma azeda e encontrar meu ar de descaso.

- Eu concordo plenamente, mas alguém tem que vigiar as duas crianças, Kiba. – Argumentei, dando de ombros.

- Se um dia você parar de nos interromper eu acabo com o Naruto, fico com a Hinata e você não tem mais que separar as brigas do corredor. Nem quebrar o meu nariz. – Ele franziu o cenho diante do último comentário. Claro que ele tocaria nesse assunto. O curativo em seu rosto devia ser motivo de piada até para os seus pacientes, ora.

- Eu fui obrigada, Kiba. – Rolei os olhos, começando a perder a paciência. – Vocês estavam pedindo. E tudo aquilo que eu falei foi sério. Parem de brigar pela Hinata porque ela não tem interesse em nenhum de vocês, e mesmo que tenha ela só vai sofrer quando um de vocês terminar com ela.

- E você não quer ver a sua amiga sofrendo, e blábláblá. – O rolar de olhos dele não foi nada agradável como o meu, mas ignorei isso ao sentir seu olhar firme. – Eu já sei, Sakura. Mas não ta na hora de você superar essa fobia de relacionamentos? Sério, só porque não deu certo uma vez não significa que não dê certo de novo. Além do mais, estamos disputando a Hinata e não você. Que tal se _ela_ se preocupasse com isso? – Kiba ergueu uma sobrancelha para tentar me convencer de seu raciocínio, mas esse gesto só fez meu cenho franzir ainda mais.

Que diabos de lição de moral foi essa? Será que eu teria que entrar no mérito de que _eu estava bem_, droga?!

- Sério, você acabou de me dar no mínimo cinco motivos pra quebrar o seu nariz de novo. – Ameacei, sentindo o punho coçar para tanto.

Kiba protegeu o nariz com a mão, alarmado. Ele sabia que eu não ia hesitar. Anos de convivência lhe diziam isso, ainda bem.

- Nem vem! E eu ainda quero uma indenização pela dor e pelo trauma emocional que eu sofri!

- O que? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, em puro descaso. _Eu_ deveria ganhar uma indenização por ter que separar as duas crianças todos os dias há meses e ainda ter que abafar o caso para longe dos ouvidos da diretora do hospital, Tsunade-shishou! E por ter esquecido o paciente de ontem graças àquela briga idiota, que ainda me rendeu uma perda de tempo e de neurônios com o filho ignorante e convencido do meu paciente que deu em cima de mim! Mas eu recebia pelo menos uma comissão extra? Não, claro que não. Então cale essa boca, Kiba, ou você terá alguns dentes quebrados também.

Meu Deus, como eu estava violenta.

- Eu pensei bem sobre isso – Kiba voltou a falar. – E resolvi que, já que não posso quebrar o seu nariz, então você vai ter que fazer o que eu pedir e eu quero que você saia com aquele cara que deu em cima de você e tava com todas as enfermeiras aos pés dele.

- Kiba-!

- Assim você sai desse hospital, supera a sua fobia e me deixa acabar com a raça do Naruto em paz e ganhar a Hinata. Vê que plano perfeito? – Ele sorriu, triunfante, mas eu não conseguia ver brilho nenhum de glória. O único brilho que eu via era o assassino em meus olhos refletidos nos animados dele.

- Não, eu prefiro que você quebre o meu nariz do que me arranjar encontros com caras atrevidos.

Kiba me olhou desconfiado por alguns segundos, talvez avaliando se seria válido ganhar mais alguns socos ao tentar me arranjar um encontro com aquele cretino – Ou quem quer que fosse – ou se deveria deixar por assim mesmo e viver sua vida com todos os dentes no lugar. Sério, Kiba podia ser meio revoltado algumas vezes, principalmente quando se tratava da Hinata, mas era um cara decente – Que levava mulheres para a cama e quebrava o coração delas, eu sabia muito bem. Certo, então ele era decente até certo ponto. Mas até ele deveria saber como o idiota de ontem era convencido e ignorante, e que nem eu merecia uma punição como essa.

Merda, por que ele não foi direto para a sala de trauma ontem ao invés de ter ficado olhando o meu duelo com aquele atrevido afinal?! Aliás, ele que me confirmou o olhar do idiota que dizia querer me levar para a cama – Kiba deixou escapar algo sobre não poder culpá-lo, mas rapidamente sumiu da minha vista. Ah, meu Deus, qual era o problema com os homens?!

- Tudo bem – Ele voltou a falar, suspirando em resignação. – É sacanagem fazê-la sair com aquele cafajeste. Mas arranje alguém para sair desse hospital na próxima briga minha com aquele idiota do Naruto, ou eu falo que você arrebentou a minha cara para a Tsunade-sama.

- Dramático. – Resmunguei, revirando os olhos.

- É sério, Sakura!

Eu apenas acenei de costas, me distanciando dele – E do ligeiro receio da minha chefa descobrir que eu ataquei um colega médico. É, certo, se o Kiba abrisse o bico ele sabia que seria a última coisa que iria fazer. Ei, eu amava meu trabalho, claro, mas não o suficiente para me vender a um encontro com algum idiota por aí. Nada me faria fazer isso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Tire-os desse hospital, pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke. – Pedi ao idiota convencido com o nariz empinado que eu ainda não tinha destruído. Sim, ele tinha um nome. Por mais que eu quisesse chamá-lo pelo seu apelido carinhoso que inventei, venhamos e convenhamos, ele teria virado as costas para mim e sumido antes que eu terminasse de chamá-lo. Mas ele ainda era tudo isso, e bem impassível, considerando a maneira desinteressada com que ele observava a cena da porta aberta do terraço, onde nós dois estávamos.

Kiba e Naruto estavam se digladiando nesse exato momento e eu não quis acreditar que estava aqui, parada ao lado do Sasuke, sem saber como vim parar aqui, em primeiro lugar, e cansada demais para me importar de verdade com o primeiro fígado que pulasse no ringue – Seria até interessante. Os pacientes de transplante agradeceriam. Mas eu seria ainda mais grata se essa luta livre não fosse num hospital.

- Melhor vigiar a porta do terraço e deixá-los se matar de uma vez. – Sasuke falou, e infelizmente tive que concordar com ele. Suspirei, fechando a porta e deixando os dois sozinhos, enquanto ficaríamos de cães de guarda para que mais ninguém morresse nesse duelo incrivelmente inútil.

- Por que você o trouxe, em primeiro lugar? – Perguntei, cansada, cruzando os braços e apoiando o quadril na parede.

- Eu não trouxe o idiota. – Sasuke me olhou, sereno como sempre. – Ele estava bêbado e estava vindo antes que eu pudesse pará-lo.

- E claro que você também estava bebendo. – Meu tom desaprovador não surtiu efeito algum nele.

- Não, eu espero até dez da noite pra isso. – Sarcasmo, como pude me esquecer dessa outra qualidade? Bufei, ligeiramente irritada, encarando a porta fechada diante dos meus olhos. Por que diabos eu estava aqui ainda? Se aqueles dois queriam se matar, ótimo, mas eu tinha trabalho a fazer. Não dava pra ficar aqui no terraço, batendo papo com o convencido que descobri hoje ser melhor amigo do Naruto. Não havia sentido continuar aqui, além de me irritar. Porque era só isso que ele fazia. Me irritava.

Profundamente.

No entanto, uma pequena parte de mim sabia muito bem que não havia trabalho me esperando – Ninguém havia me bipado ainda – e se eu saísse e o Sasuke fugisse daqui também, alguém poderia dar uma escapada para o terraço e pegar os dois gladiadores, um inclusive que era o médico que deveria estar consertando ossos agora, e Kiba seria dedurado para a nossa chefa e, adivinha, ele _me_ deduraria pelo seu nariz quebrado de anteontem. E pelas ameaças diárias. Ou seja, eu perderia o emprego.

Então, por mais difícil que fosse, eu teria que me contentar em vigiar a porta, rezar para o Sasuke ir embora logo – O que eu achava mais difícil ainda, já que ele provavelmente teria que carregar o Naruto para casa, já que eu que não cuidaria dele e muito menos o Kiba – e agüentá-lo nesse meio tempo. Vamos, Sakura, dê uma chance ao convencido, talvez ele não seja tão insuportável assim. Pelo menos baseada no nosso último encontro isso aqui dava até para agüentar.

- E por que ele estava bebendo afinal? – Puxei um assunto, nem tão interessada assim na conversa, mas disposta a passar o tempo para depois limpar as tripas de quem for nesse terraço. Espera aí, eu não vou limpar tripa nenhuma!

- Mulheres.

Desviei o olhar para o Sasuke, mantendo as sobrancelhas bem erguidas.

- O que?

- Ou você acha que apenas as mulheres enchem a cara por causa dos homens? – Ele me olhou.

- Você já encheu a cara por causa de uma mulher? – Tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei.

- Claro que não. – Sasuke franziu o cenho diante da minha pergunta tão óbvia.

- Ah, claro, porque você é o Sr Gostoso da cidade e pode ter quem quiser. – Retruquei, rolando os olhos, fazendo um sorriso maroto enfeitar o rosto dele, provavelmente pelo meu humor negro ou o que fosse. Ah, não. Fui sarcástica. Eu estava aprendendo isso com ele, droga.

- Eu não saio enchendo a cara pelas mulheres porque eu não me apego a nenhuma das que eu saio. Diferente de outros aqui. – Ele fez um mínimo movimento com a cabeça para indicar o Naruto do outro lado da porta. Não atentei às vozes enraivecidas no terraço. Minha atenção foi totalmente atraída pelas palavras do Sasuke, e elas transmitiram a mesma frieza dos meus olhos para o meu sangue.

Não se apegar a ninguém.

Por que isso sempre me lembrava o que havia acontecido comigo, droga? Eu não conseguia evitar. A imagem do meu ex-noivo na cama com outra me atingia como um balde de água fria e eu podia quase ver aquela fumaça quando eu respirava, quando eu murmurava as palavras num tom mais gélido ainda:

- Bom, pelo menos alguma coisa você tinha que fazer direito. – Mantive os olhos na porta, imóvel, não gostando do rumo dessa conversa que eu estava iniciando. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Tentei ignorar os olhos negros atentos em mim pelos segundos que se passaram em que eu tentei me convencer a dar meia volta, ferrar o Kiba e perder o emprego, mas eu não ia ser covarde em fugir desse assunto. Eu havia começado isso, então eu que o terminasse. E eu vivia dizendo a todos que tocavam nesse assunto que eu estava bem. Eu estava. E estava bem o suficiente para manter a postura gélida e agüentar o que viria em seguida.

- O idiota que a machucou fez um belo trabalho em fazê-la nos odiar. – Ele comentou, nunca afastando os olhos de mim.

- Ele se esforçou. – Dei de ombros, voltando a me apoiar na parede, sem lembrar quando eu havia ficado tão tensa. Mantive os olhos desinteressados na porta. – E ao menos eu aprendi. Não vale a pena se apegar a ninguém. No final, eles sempre o machucam, de um jeito ou de outro. Por isso eu não suporto a idéia desses dois idiotas brigando pela minha amiga. Não quero vê-la sofrer quando essa história acabar.

- Eu odeio esse Dobe aqui, mas conhecendo-o, ele não vai machucá-la. Se ele ganhar essa briga, claro.

- Você mesmo disse que também não se apegava a ninguém. – Pousei meus olhos nos dele.

- Não quer dizer que outros não se apeguem.

- Então você acredita que no final é possível eles serem felizes? – Sugeri, franzindo o cenho, meio impaciente com o desfecho dessa conversa. Eu tinha até gostado da capacidade do Sasuke de não se apegar a ninguém, e agora pensando melhor, é claro que ele não se apegava a ninguém. Nenhum deles o fazia e era por isso que as mulheres sempre acabavam sofrendo. Acorde, Sakura.

- Só porque você não acredita, quer dizer que não possa ser verdade? – Sasuke retrucou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- No fundo, você também se apega, Sasuke. – Balancei a cabeça, reprovadoramente. – E eu lamento por você. Ta, não tanto. Um dia você vai sofrer o mesmo que já causou a uma das mulheres que você ficou.

Isso seria até legal de presenciar.

- Por você eu não sofreria. – Ele sorriu, maroto. Como sempre. E como sempre esse gesto só conseguiu que eu franzisse o cenho.

- Claro que não sofreria. Eu não estou lhe dando oportunidade nem de se aproximar de mim. – Franzi mais as sobrancelhas ao ver que o sorriso maroto havia diminuído, mas continuava ali, sempre me desafiando. – E nem tente.

- Porque você vai sofrer quando terminarmos?

Meus músculos enrijeceram.

- Não, porque eu não quero machucá-lo do mesmo jeito que fizeram comigo.

Não me atrevi a olhá-lo e me adiantei em acabar com essa conversa, abrindo a porta para o terraço, decidida a separar os dois para que eu voltasse a trabalhar e esquecesse esse momento. Porque, droga, os meses passados ainda doíam como se tivessem sido ontem. Quando isso ia acabar, droga?

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Adooooro esse Sasuke cara de pau/sorriso maroto xD Coitada da Sakura pra resistir xD**

**Reviews**:

Miyo Kyouhei

Paty

Sayumii

Yuuki no Hana

Lady-simplyme

Luu-chan

Kune chan

Fer-chan

Carol wells

Cat Tsuki

Pequena Perola

Paturi

-Miss Pudingg

Mari-Sousa (Obrigadaaa, Mari-chan! Tava preocupada que o primeiro capítulo não fosse ficar tão legal xD Mas que bom que deu certo!)

InThatEyes

x Hunter-Nin

-chan (Obrigada, Luh-chan! :D)

.magma

**Obrigada, gente! É tão bom receber tudo isso de comentários logo no primeiro capítulo! Fico super ansiosa pra o que vcs vão achar dos capítulos que virão, que, na minha opinião, estão bem melhores xD Quer dizer, bem cheios de cenas SasuSaku x]~ Hahuauhahu!**

**Esse foi curtinho, admito, mas o próximo me parece que vai ser maior ;D Mas espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

Capítulo III**

**-**

**- **

**Sakura POV**

- Anda, Sakura, é meu aniversário! – A voz de Ino do outro lado da linha me dizia que ela estava contendo ao máximo a impaciência. – Você pode pedir pra Tsunade-sama cobrir o seu plantão! Ela é sua mãe!

Apoiei as costas na parede do corredor, suspirando cansada. Ino havia adotado esse mantra de pedir para alguém cobrir meus horários só porque minha chefa era a minha mãe e porque ela achava que eu tinha que sair para me divertir, e todo esse tempo suas tentativas haviam sido inúteis, por que diabos então ela insistia? Ah, certo, porque era o aniversário dela. E ela era minha amiga de infância e não havia pior quebra do protocolo da amizade que não fosse a minha ausência na festa de comemoração por seus vinte e cinco anos.

O contrato social dizia claramente que não se importava se uma das partes possuía um sério problema ou incapacidade de se divertir em festas. Não, ele não estava nem aí se uma das partes tinha plena consciência de que ir para essa festa seria um encontro marcado com o inferno: Ino me empurraria para todos os amigos e parentes possíveis porque não agüentava mais me ver sozinha há tanto tempo – Lembro quando ela disse uma vez que eu estava quase completando o voto de celibato. Eu só rolei os olhos. Acho que no fundo ela quer que eu pelo menos seja uma piranha que topa apenas uma noite de sexo com algum estranho para me divertir uma vez na vida.

Sério, eu sentia falta das nossas conversas inocentes dos oito anos de idade.

Suspirei.

- Mas Ino-

- Sakura, nem venha com essa de anti-social. Você precisa se divertir, sabia? Faz tempos que você não faz isso.

- Eu sei que tempo é esse. – A bolha do ódio cresceu em minha garganta.

- Não importa, você está bem agora. – Seu tom firme me fez odiar meu discurso diário, porque eu sabia que não poderia discutir depois que ela mencionasse isso. – Você vive nos dizendo isso, então levante essa bunda de onde estiver desse hospital e vá se arrumar pra se divertir na minha festa!

Não dava para ignorar a alegria dela do outro lado do celular, mas mesmo assim nenhuma onda de entusiasmo me atingiu. Suspirei, convencendo a mim mesma que eu estava fazendo isso pelo protocolo da nossa amizade – E por não querer desafiar os belos olhos azuis da minha amiga que ficavam terrivelmente assustadores quando furiosos. Eu bem que gostaria de dizer que a minha chefa acharia um absurdo me dispensar do serviço para que eu fosse a uma festa, mas Ino sabia muito bem que isso jamais aconteceria. Não depois do término do meu noivado.

- Certo, certo. – Suspirei, rolando os olhos. – As coisas que faço por você.

Ino apenas riu, e desligamos o celular. Encarei o aparelho em minha mão por bons segundos, até me convencer, novamente, que eu não tinha como escapar desse evento. Droga. Saí do corredor em que eu estava, procurando minha chefa de pavio-curto, enquanto eu evitava as imagens confortáveis da minha cama me esperando e minha adorada televisão se eu pegasse um atalho e acabasse acidentalmente no meu apartamento. Só que eu não era tão cretina assim. Ela era minha melhor amiga e certos sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos, mais cedo ou mais tarde – Sejamos francos, eu evitei uma saída noturna por tempo demais, achei até um recorde.

E hoje eu teria que enfrentar o maldito pesadelo de uma festa, encontrar homens patifes e me lembrar de que foi exatamente assim que conheci meu adorável noivo. Tudo bem, calma, você só precisa ignorá-los – E, droga, eles pareciam abelhas atraídas ao mel! – e quebrar o nariz de uns ou outros. E então a noite acaba e você dá adeus às festas e eventos sociais pelo próximo ano – Sim, porque eu pretendia sair apenas para o aniversário da Ino ano que vem, e apenas dela porque somente ela ficava tão assustadora quando a contrariavam.

Avistei do corredor minha chefa na sala de trauma, arrancando esticadas de pescoço de homens quebrados em macas. Típico. E eu sabia que não eram os olhos cor de mel dela, nem seus lisos cabelos loiros. Está vendo? Os homens poderiam muito bem apreciar um belo rosto, mas não, eles sempre tinham que olhar gigantescos seios ou bundas, que era o que a minha mãe tinha de sobra. Só as mulheres enxergavam sua incrível capacidade como médica, sua inteligência e seu pavio curto – Certo, alguns homens também viam isso. A-há! Aí estava a razão da minha vontade enorme de distribuir socos!

- Shishou – Comecei, me aproximando dela, que diagnosticava uma criança com uma pequena fratura no crânio. – Eu tenho um aniversário hoje à noite, você poder-?

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Sakura?! Vá embora e não volte até estar com uma ressaca do tamanho do mundo, entendeu? – Ela respondeu, autoritária e muito séria. Eu pisquei, surpresa, mas depois não consegui segurar a risada.

- Tudo bem, estou saindo.

Ainda notei os olhos do pirralho correndo do busto da Tsunade-shishou para mim – Tentei acreditar imensamente que não era para o meu traseiro – antes de sair da sala de trauma, e decorar todos os passos do que eu faria hoje à noite para que ela não fosse um desastre. Eu estava tão concentrada na parte de jogar a bebida na cara do atrevido que me cantasse que nem me dei conta que eu já estava na porta de saída do hospital, com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros em minha frente.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, você vai à festa da Ino-chan?

Hinata me encarou com os olhos perolados cheios de curiosidade. Ela estava louca para ir.

Por mais inocente e tímida que fosse, Hinata adorava uma festa, e isso porque ela ia sem qualquer intenção de cair nas graças de homens aproveitadores. Na verdade, Ino me dizia que Hinata sempre ia para terminar com as bochechas em chamas e com a lista de foras cada vez maior. E ela nem aprendeu a dispensar caras comigo! Nós trabalhávamos nesse hospital há mais tempo que o Kiba, e quando nos conhecemos eu era uma idiota apaixonada que acreditava em ter filhos e um casamento maravilhoso, então na época eu queria mais que ela encontrasse o amor da sua vida para que pudesse ser feliz como eu era. Não dava para ensiná-la a dar foras naqueles tempos.

Hoje em dia, eu queria mais que ela continuasse indo a essas festas para dar um belo fora em todos os convencidos que achavam terem uma chance de nos levar para a cama. Pelo menos ela não teve que passar pelo que eu passei para iniciar essa política inteligente – Por mais que eu soubesse que ela ainda acreditava em encontrar o amor da sua vida, e por isso o número incontável de foras. Bom, uma hora o amor quebra a sua cara, assim como o idiota que quebra seu coração, então ela abriria os olhos um dia.

- Vou chegar um pouquinho tarde. – Hinata falou após eu dizer que estava indo para a casa da Ino agora. – Meu plantão termina meia noite. Ei, você viu o estado do Kiba-kun? O que aconteceu? – Ela ficou meio espantada.

- Ah, nada. Um paciente desferiu uns socos nele, você sabe como ele pode ser um cretino de vez em quando.

- Ah.

Ela ainda permaneceu surpresa, e eu estava simplesmente cansada para dizer que o _Naruto_ desferiu uns socos nele porque estavam brigando por ela. Bom, a parte do cretino, ela não teria como duvidar.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu não estava bêbada.

Não ainda.

A intenção nem era ficar bêbada até cair, claro que não, eu só não conseguia fazer minha mão largar a garrafa – Que eu peguei escondida, ta, ninguém precisava saber disso – e menos ainda impedi-la de levar a garrafa à minha boca para outros goles que queimavam minha garganta e minhas lembranças que a cada segundo congelavam mais ainda meus olhos fixos no horizonte do quintal escuro da casa de Ino. Era inevitável. Eu sabia desde o momento em que caminhei para essa festa que eu acabaria aqui nos fundos da casa, sem ligar para nada, nem para a música alta, nem para as conversas animadas, nem para as comidas apetitosas na mesa. Certo, eu prestei atenção demais nas bebidas.

Dane-se, se as piadas do Shikamaru e do Chouji estivessem melhores nada disso estaria acontecendo – Certo, eu gostava das piadas deles, mas hoje não era um bom dia. A _ocasião_ não era boa. – então a minha paciência tinha acabado e resolvi deixar Ino se divertir na festa que ela estava gostando tanto. Alguém tinha que fazer isso, sério, porque eu só não tinha saído daqui porque nem fazia uma hora que havia chegado. O protocolo social me dizia que eu devia ficar pelo menos mais um tempinho, por mais que isto me garantisse um coma alcoólico. Não ainda, mas era onde eu ia chegar se ninguém tirasse essa garrafa da minha mão! E venhamos e convenhamos, não havia ninguém aqui, porque todos estavam aproveitando a maldita festa.

E eu sentada aqui, na varanda parcialmente escura, observando algum ponto perdido no quintal não tão iluminado. Patética. Suspirei, bebendo mais um pouco.

- Não me diga que está enchendo a cara. – Um homem sentou na outra cadeira ao meu lado, provavelmente já acostumado com a escuridão porque seus olhos negros analisavam os meus, bem atentos. Confusão me arrebatou desde o segundo em que reconheci a voz profunda do Sasuke.

- O que você...?

- Sou amigo do Shikamaru. – Ele devia ter percebido que eu continuava bem confusa com a sua presença no aniversário da minha melhor amiga. – E da Ino, de alguma maneira. – E deu de ombros, desinteressado.

Ah, meu Deus. Qual era o problema dele em sempre aparecer assim?! Que diabos de coincidência horrível era essa?! Ele tinha a maior cara de anti-social, por que estava na festa do aniversário da minha melhor amiga, que nem _eu_ queria estar?! Amigo do Shikamaru ou não, eu teria uma conversa séria com a Ino sobre os amigos do namorado dela e a má influência que eles eram! Ah, não, esse não era o maior problema agora.

- Então o Shikamaru conhece o Naruto também e o Naruto está aqui? – Arrisquei, franzindo o cenho, encarando-o.

- Está.

- Ah, merda. – Praguejei, voltando a encarar o horizonte e tomando mais um gole da pequena garrafa em minha mão. Ainda pude sentir os olhos do Sasuke sobre mim.

- Você vai dar um soco nele também?

- Não, idiota. A Hinata está vindo pra cá mais tarde, e o Kiba não vai estar aqui para começar uma briga e impedir qualquer romance idiota.

- Por que não deixa que a Hinata se preocupe com isso?

- Porque ela é uma daquelas mulheres apaixonadas por um belo romance de final feliz. Ela não sabe que isso não existe.

- Mesmo convivendo com você? – Fuzilei-o com o olhar. Eu queria estar bêbada a tal ponto de que isso fosse uma ilusão da minha cabeça embriagada e essa conversa estourando minhas veias fosse acabar no momento em que eu quebrasse essa garrafa nele. Ilusão ou não, eu faria isso.

- Não, ela é inocente demais. – Retruquei, impaciente.

- Hn. – Na escuridão, não tive certeza se um dos cantos dos lábios dele estava levantado naquele ar cínico de sempre. – E você é a experiente por um relacionamento que deu errado.

- _Você_ não é nenhum perito em relacionamentos que deram certo. – Sibilei, áspera, me dando conta apenas depois que eu nem o conhecia direito para saber sobre a vida amorosa dele. Eu nem deveria estar conversando outra vez com ele, mas só Deus sabia o que me mantinha sempre falando com esse idiota. Eu não podia evitar. Droga, era o álcool.

- E nem por isso estou destruindo a minha vida e a dos outros. – Sasuke rebateu, erguendo uma sobrancelha quase impossível de discernir. Para mim foi a gota d'água.

- Qual é o seu problema? Se veio para a festa, é melhor ficar onde ela está acontecendo e me deixar em paz. – Até eu entrar em coma alcoólico e esquecer meu passado que me atormentava até numa festa animada. Ou ao menos até eu encontrar o que fazer para você parar de me seguir ou o que seja que o acaso esteja fazendo. Eu não ia agüentar mais tempo encontrando-o, juro. Já era difícil manter uma relação amigável com um homem, mas um metido a gostosão? Céus, não!

E o pior de tudo, ele era gostoso.

Merda, eu tinha que largar essa bebida!

- Não posso. Você está enchendo a cara. – Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas minha sobrancelha estava bem arqueada diante das palavras dele. – Que significa que é por causa de um homem. O que a deixou fria desse jeito.

Desviei os olhos para o jardim, o cenho ligeiramente estreitado.

- Não se incomode. Não há muito que você possa fazer. – E não mesmo, considerando que eu dispensava qualquer coisa dele. Principalmente ajuda a me fazer esquecer meu trauma emocional relacionado com os homens, tão coincidentemente parecidos com ele.

- Eu poderia quebrar a cara dele.

Pausei alguns milésimos em que contive toda a minha raiva que iria explodir, e apertei a garrafa em minha mão, percebendo que isso não aliviaria a minha impaciência. Com esse homem ao meu lado. Com essa estúpida festa barulhenta. Com essa conversa que eu não precisava!

- Por que você se importa afinal? – Explodi, olhando-o da maneira mais incrédula possível, e tentando não me aproveitar dessa escuridão para matá-lo e enterrá-lo no quintal da Ino.

Sasuke apenas permaneceu calmo, enfrentando meus olhos ardilosos e em chamas, analisando talvez até o rubor que provavelmente estava me alcançando por causa da bebida – Juro que eu podia sentir meus pés perderem o chão por alguns segundos. E ele não deu a mínima para a minha vontade óbvia de assassiná-lo. Seu silêncio foi apenas preenchido pelos olhos presos nos meus, que começavam a me causar algo engraçado.

Parecia que eu estava afundando.

- Porque você pode me processar por assédio sexual no hospital naquele dia. – Ele falou sério, mas suas palavras e sua expressão me deixaram sem ação até para quebrar o seu nariz, e o álcool em minhas veias estava fazendo um belo trabalho com o relaxamento. De repente, eu me peguei observando o rosto dele não tão distante do meu, os seus belos olhos profundos, e eu não sei se foi a maneira engraçada com que eu afundava neles ou sua resposta inesperada, mas uma risada escapou dos meus lábios.

Foi curta porque eu já estava bebendo mais um pouco da garrafa, fixando o olhar um pouco mais divertido no horizonte. Eu estava ficando bêbada de verdade, mas não pude deixar de notar que foi a primeira vez que encarei o jardim escuro com algo que não fossem farpas de gelo. E fosse o álcool ou o Sasuke, eu gostei. Porque eu estava leve. Era o início do que eu chamaria de diversão, e nem eu lembrava a última vez que senti isso.

- O que ele fez? – Sasuke perguntou, me olhando.

- Me pediu em casamento e eu o peguei na cama com outra. – Notei que havia um esboço de sorriso em meus lábios. Não doeu tanto falar nesse assunto e agradeci por não estar tão sóbria. Quer dizer, por que outro motivo eu estaria confidenciando minha vida amorosa fracassada e traumatizante para um homem tão parecido com aquele que fez isso comigo? Ta, não tão parecido. Sasuke era mais bonito. Digo, seu rosto. E de corpo. Ta, ele era muito gostoso e sexy para um cafajeste.

Sakura, os gostosos e sexys são assim, lembra?!

- Então aquele soco que deu em Kiba foi o que se esqueceu de dar nesse cretino?

Sorri um pouco, balançando um pouco a garrafa na mão ao observar o horizonte.

- Não sei o que me deu naquela hora. – Falei, recordando meu reflexo de esmurrar o Kiba. – Assim como não sei o que me deu na hora em que terminamos, que eu deveria ter esmurrado-o até a morte. Só não consegui.

- Você tinha se apegado a ele.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. O impacto de suas palavras serenas abriu um pequeno buraco em meu peito e eu me senti exposta. Eu sentia que não eram apenas seus olhos vasculhando minha alma. Ele procurava pela minha ferida.

- Eu o amava. – Murmurei.

Merda, doía pensar nisso, sentir isso de novo. Franzi o cenho, bebendo um pouco mais do que eu agüentaria e fazendo uma careta após a dose que queimou minha garganta e mesmo assim não me fez esquecer as facas atravessando meu peito.

- Nós estávamos juntos há tantos anos, e eu queria casar com ele. – Senti uma vontade súbita de colocar para fora o que me queimava de verdade por dentro. Que efeito esse homem tinha sobre mim? Eu estava expondo minha ferida, e bêbada ou não isso não deveria acontecer! Mas estava. E eu não dava mais a mínima. – Eu tinha aceitado. – Ri, por segundos, cínica. – Meu Deus, eu o amava muito. E então ele quebrou meu coração e sou fria agora. Não tenho mais nada dentro dessa droga de peito. Nada. E só quero que todos os homens se danem por um dia terem a coragem de fazer isso com uma mulher. Vocês são todos uns cretinos.

Notei pelo canto do olho um sorriso maroto surgir na face do Sasuke.

- Eu sei.

- Por isso não dá mais pra acreditar em nada, em nenhum romance estúpido, em uma mísera palavra de amor que vocês dizem. Não, nem existe "amor" pra começo de conversa. É tudo uma farsa para que vocês consigam nos levar para a cama e nos dispensar assim que estalarem os dedos.

- Quem disse que isso é "amor"? Isso se chama "noitada", Sakura.

- Dane-se, você entendeu. – Retruquei, irritada.

No momento em que eu me debatia contra o mundo girando bem de leve diante dos meus olhos, a garrafa sendo tirada da minha mão me deixou alerta outra vez. O que Sasuke estava fazendo?

- Ande, você já encheu a cara o suficiente por esse cretino. – Foi a explicação que ele me deu por ter tirado meu analgésico, e eu não me contentei com isso. Francamente, eu só me contentaria quando o esmurrasse por ter tido a coragem de me fazer falar tudo isso e ainda me roubar a bebida que me garantiria o coma alcoólico.

- Não, claro que não! – Falei, exasperada, encarando seus olhos negros serenos. – Quem é você pra me dizer se eu bebi o suficiente ou não?! A minha mãe?! O amor da minha vida?! Eu não bebi o suficiente, eu _nunca_ vou beber o suficiente pra apagar aquele filho da mãe das minhas memórias! – Eu já estava de pé antes que me desse conta.

- Ótimo, então eu o arrasto até onde você estiver para que possa esmurrá-lo até a morte e consiga esquecê-lo. – Sua proposta foi num tom tão pacífico que a sua serenidade acalmou meus nervos, e eu já estava piscando, até meio animada com a idéia de espancar o Sai.

- Ótimo, parece ótimo.

Merda, eu estava oficialmente bêbada.

E tinha que dar o fora daqui antes que esse clima silencioso ao nosso redor e nossos olhos presos um no outro não nos rendesse algo bom.

- Eu... Acho que já vou. – O mundo girou bem levemente, mas me recompus. – Você sabe, plantões e... plantões.

- Também já estou de saída. Eu deixo você na sua casa.

- Não, eu-

Se eu não me apoiasse em Sasuke, minha tentativa de começar a sair de fininho se transformaria na minha cara arrebentada no chão, então me calei e esperei sentir meus pés novamente. Pude sentir as mãos fortes na minha cintura também. E sua voz próxima.

- Eu insisto, Sakura. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, destacando a minha óbvia chance de um acidente se eu fosse para casa, fosse andando, fosse dirigindo. Meu apartamento era perto, mas considerando o meu estado eu acabaria dormindo num banco próximo. Que mal havia em pegar uma carona com esse convencido gostoso? Nada, oras. Eu chegaria em casa rápido e logo estaria na minha cama, me preparando para a ressaca do dia seguinte.

- Tudo bem então. – Dei de ombros, segurando a camisa dele com mais força quando dei um passo em falso para a porta. – Não posso negar o pedido de um gentil cavalheiro.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Eita, que ta todo mundo torcendo pro Naruto ficar com a Hinata! Tadinho do Kiba XD**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Paty

Anny SUH (Hauhahuauauahu xD É, a Sakura vai ter uns sérios problemas com esses sorrisos marotos do Sasuke xD Obrigada por ter gostado da fic, Anny-chan!)

Kune chan

Pequena Perola

luiza mix magma

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

Luu-chan (Hauahuahuauhu! Tbm to me matando aqui pelo próximo mangá! To vendo que toda semana vai ser essa aflição, credo! xD)

Taty (Uau! Obrigada mesmo, Taty! Fiquei incrivelmente radiante por todas as suas palavras! Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando da fic!)

Miyo Kyouhei

Miyuke Chan.' (Obrigada, Miyuke-chan! O Sasuke vai ser sempre um charme com esse sorriso maroto mesmo xD Pobre da Sakura ter que resistir!)

Cat Tsuki

Mari-Sousa (Ahhh, desculpa parar nas melhores partes, Mari-chan! Faz parte mesmo XD Mas obrigada!)

Yuuki no Hana

Laahh. sz

**Obrigada mais uma vez, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado dessa interação maior entre Sakura e Sasuke, e no próximo capítulo já prometo cenas românticas deles!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Ah, meu Deus, mangá 460!! *Morri***


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke POV**

E o gentil cavalheiro fez questão de fazerem os dois saírem escondidos da casa de Ino, sem atrair a atenção de ninguém para que Sakura não fizesse nenhuma loucura. Eu não duvidava de nada depois de ela ter rido e me confessado tanta coisa essa noite, e a última coisa que precisávamos era algum stripe tease, por mais que tornasse a festa ainda mais animada, inclusive para mim. Ei, era óbvio que eu a achava digna de um stripe tease. Então no momento em que ela levantasse o mínimo essa blusa eu não faria nada para impedi-la de ser a atração da festa.

Mas isso não aconteceu e nós estávamos seguros no meu carro, enquanto eu dirigia para o meu apartamento – Ela tentou me dizer onde morava, mas estava bêbada demais para se lembrar algo mais específico do que o poste que o cachorro da vizinha sempre usava. Sim, os dois estávamos seguros, porque por mais cretino que eu fosse e por maior que fosse a minha vontade de vê-la sem roupas – Ei, ela era a mulher que vinha me desprezando e não saía da minha cabeça – eu não faria nada com ela. Evitaria o máximo de contato possível. E eu podia fazer isso, droga. Com quantas mulheres já não o fiz? Isso não era nada.

Embora uma parte de mim me dissesse que eu não deveria ter feito isso. Que eu nem deveria ter ido para aquela festa, em primeiro lugar. Eu deveria ter ficado no meu apartamento, organizando a reunião de amanhã na empresa, mas eu tinha que ouvir o idiota do Shikamaru me convencer a ir pelo menos tomar uns drinques para me distrair um pouco. Verdade fosse dita, eu me distraí o suficiente e não precisei de bebida alguma. A frieza dessa mulher era o bastante. Quanto mais ela me tratava mal e desprezava os homens, maior a minha vontade de arrancar as roupas dela e provar que pelo menos uma coisa que fazíamos compensava por sermos tão cafajestes.

Estacionei o carro, sem nem lembrar o momento em que chegamos ao prédio, e eu já estava até conformado e satisfeito por ter controlado meus hormônios – Tudo que tive que fazer foi fixar o quarto de hóspedes na minha cabeça e repetir mil vezes que nada aconteceria. Que seria seguro. Estava _tudo_ sob controle. Olhei Sakura, quase certo de que ela havia dormido, mas não. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos no porta-luvas, perdidos em algo que eu não enxergava.

Ela estava pensando no ex-noivo.

Droga, ela realmente sofreu por ele.

- Não me deixe encher a cara por ele de novo, Sasuke. – Seu murmúrio estava meio triste, meio irritado, e eu demorei alguns segundos observando-a em silêncio para depois dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta dela. Aproximei-me o bastante para tirar seu cinto e pude sentir o cheiro forte da bebida aquecer minha bochecha. Próximo demais.

- Não vale a pena. – Sakura recomeçou. – Assim como nenhum relacionamento, nada disso. Só o que conta é se divertir, e, sabe, eu me diverti hoje, mesmo enchendo a cara, o que não foi muito legal, mas enfim, o que eu quero dizer é... Não me deixe encher a cara por ele outra vez, Sasuke.

- Não vou deixar. – Não evitei o pequeno sorriso maroto diante do estado embriagado dela. Sakura nem parecia a mulher fria que quebrou o nariz do médico e me lançou tantos olhares mortais em menos de cinco minutos. Era até divertido vê-la dessa maneira, as bochechas vermelhas, falando nesse tom meio arrastado.

Minha mão continuava no local para retirar o cinto, mas não fiz nada para retirá-lo, apenas permaneci quieto, observando-a tão perto de mim. Não era minha culpa. Eu estava tentando ser o gentil cavalheiro que ela fez menção, mas ela não tinha a menor idéia do seu corpo irresistível, dos olhos verdes hipnotizantes, até mesmo dos longos cabelos caindo por sobre seu ombro e encobrindo o seio. Merda, e sua respiração próxima da minha estava me matando.

Eu tinha que tirá-la desse carro e tomar uma ducha muito gelada. Urgentemente.

- E eu não vou processá-lo por assédio sexual. – Ela voltou a falar e dessa vez me peguei atento à maneira como seus lábios se moviam. Atento demais. – Você foi muito legal hoje... E também não se apega a ninguém. Nós até que somos parecidos, sabia? Não nos apegamos a ninguém e só queremos nos divertir. Todos deveriam ser desse jeito.

Sakura não fazia idéia do esforço sobre-humano que eu estava fazendo para simplesmente não inclinar a cabeça uns poucos centímetros e capturar seus lábios que me tentavam como nunca. Há quanto tempo eu a queria desse jeito? Há quanto tempo ela estava me encarando com seus olhos verdes observadores? Quanto tempo mais eu precisaria para cair em tentação e esquecer que ela estava bêbada e que eu não podia me aproveitar dela, por mais cafajeste que ela achasse que eu fosse?

Estávamos tão próximos que notei o instante em que sua respiração acelerou alguns segundos e ela entreabriu os lábios para fechá-los novamente, e em seguida desencostou levemente do banco e apoiou uma mão em meu rosto. Um arrepio me percorreu.

- Você está me matando, Sasuke...

Ela estava bêbada. Ela estava _bêbada_, droga. Mas eu não pude impedi-la de me beijar em seguida, com esses lábios que prometiam a minha morte lenta e dolorosa se eu não os roubasse para mim, e qualquer tentativa de impedir essa loucura se esvaiu no instante em que me perdi no sabor embriagante e a maciez deles. Eram tão macios que pediam para serem mordiscados, eu juro, mas não tive a chance porque ela já havia se aproveitado da minha falta de ação e sua língua adentrou minha boca, calma, disposta a convidar a minha para a mesma coisa.

E bêbada ou não, meus hormônios não podiam distinguir esse detalhe, e eu a beijei profundamente, de uma maneira que arrancou um suspiro dela, fazendo-a se recostar novamente no banco e deslizar a mão que antes estava em meu rosto para meu peito, e apenas nesse instante notei que a mão que deveria estar retirando o cinto dela para subirmos e evitar uma situação dessas, estava em sua cintura. Meus dedos tocaram levemente sua pele da barriga e um som abafado em sua garganta ma causou um arrepio.

Droga, o que eu estava fazendo? Esse era o tipo de situação que eu adoraria me aproveitar, mas eu não era um cretino, como Sakura vivia dizendo. Eu não podia me aproveitar logo dela, a mulher que sofreu um trauma e que odiava todos os homens a todo custo e que estaria me dando socos ao invés de ter enfiado a língua na minha boca se não estivesse tão bêbada. Eu tinha que parar isso ou nós teríamos um problema. E um problema com Sakura eu queria evitar a qualquer custo, por mais embriagado que ela me deixou – E eu sabia muito bem que uma ducha gelada não resolveria nada agora.

Certo, então eu não interrompi o beijo – Por acaso eu não era imune a essa mulher extremamente sensual – mas eu estava ciente de que não faria nada no momento em que este terminasse, então eu tinha que aproveitar até o último segundo. Memorizei cada canto de sua boca, cada suspiro que me fez arrepiar, cada movimento de sua mão por baixo da minha blusa, queimando a minha pele e me obrigando a simplesmente não arrancar as roupas dela aqui mesmo. Mas eu me controlei.

Consegui manter ainda o controle quando afastamos nossos lábios, e não a beijei de novo. Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil, ainda mais com seus olhos verdes presos nos meus, a mão ainda tocando minha barriga por baixo da blusa. Sua respiração quase me dizia para jogar tudo para o alto e arrancar suas roupas para ouvi-la gemer o meu nome aqui dentro do carro nesse estacionamento. Mas ela não estava sóbria. Controle-se, Sasuke.

- Você está bêbada. Não quero que você encha a cara por minha causa amanhã, Sakura.

- Eu não vou me envolver com você. – Os arrepios em minha pele estavam aumentando. – Isso não significa nada. Você deveria saber disso. – Ela roçou os lábios nos meus e, inconscientemente, apertei um pouco sua cintura. – É só diversão, Sasuke-kun.

E merda, isso foi o suficiente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu acordei convencido a embebedar Sakura mais vezes.

Sério, ela precisava ficar mais relaxada depois de passar tanto tempo naquele hospital, e eu precisava transar com ela de novo. E de novo. E mais repetidas mil vezes. E vamos encarar, ela ficaria bem relaxada depois disso também. Pelo menos era o que sua expressão dormindo me dizia agora, e toda a ação de ontem a noite, inclusive sua participação tão animada. Eu sabia que no fundo Sakura estava louca para descarregar todos esses meses que nem sequer se aproximou de um homem o suficiente para um abraço, quem dirá para uma noite de sexo, que ela faria tanta questão de repetir quanto eu.

O idiota que a traiu só podia ser doente mental em largar essa mulher por outra, porque eu não conseguia imaginar outra mais bela e mais irresistível que essa. E nenhuma outra teria a coragem de quebrar suas costelas num piscar de olhos, algo que eu imaginava acontecer comigo quando ela abrisse os olhos verdes brilhantes e sóbrios, mas eu não dava a mínima. Tudo o que eu me importava agora era a minha mão em sua cintura deixando-a próxima o suficiente para encostar sua cabeça em meu peito, com o calor do seu corpo me aquecendo e as lembranças dos meus lábios contra cada parte de sua pele queimando em minha memória. Se a reunião na empresa fosse agora de manhã eu cancelaria no mesmo minuto para permanecer acordado na cama, observando cada detalhe do rosto atraente dela, de seus lábios que eu iria beijar se ela não acordasse logo, do vale entre seus seios que o lençol não escondia.

Ah, céus, eu até abaixaria mais o lençol e repetiria a mesma rodada da noite passada se eu não soubesse que seria o decreto para a minha morte. Sakura acordaria mais estupefata do que nunca quando lembrasse que dormiu comigo, eu que não queria atiçar a leoa mais ainda, por mais que eu pudesse lhe responder que ela gostou bastante disso ontem. Mas eu pretendia manter os ânimos calmos para que as chances de eu arrastá-la para a cama outra vez fossem maiores. Ainda que eu duvidasse bastante.

Ei, e por que eu deveria duvidar? Sakura disse ontem que isso era apenas diversão, que ela não iria se envolver. Eu não me envolvia há bastante tempo também e não pretendia seguir essa estrada perigosa, então qual seria o problema apenas nos divertirmos? Era apenas isso que eu queria e Sakura também. A menos que meus planos fossem por água abaixo quando ela acordasse e me espancasse até a morte por eu não ter nos impedido de cair na cama. É, certo.

Meus devaneios foram cortados quando senti Sakura mexer um pouco a cabeça e a mão apoiada em meu peito subiu um pouco, atraindo meus olhos atentos para o menor de seus movimentos delicados. Os olhos verdes encontraram os meus após piscarem para afastar o sono, e eu contive mais do que nunca a vontade de beijá-la. Apertei sua cintura ligeiramente.

- Vai quebrar o meu nariz? – Perguntei, sorrindo maroto.

- Deveria?

- Pelo seu entusiasmo de ontem à noite eu diria que não.

- Pela sua cara de pau de agora de manhã eu diria que sim. – Sakura franziu o cenho, mas notei suas bochechas corarem. Estavam diferentes de ontem quando era apenas pela bebida. Agora ela estava corando de vergonha e eu não pude esconder meu sorriso maroto ao gostar tanto disso.

- É a verdade, Sakura.

- Eu estava bêbada ontem. Se não estivesse, você teria mais do que o nariz quebrado por ter me arrastado até a sua cama.

- _Você_ me arrastou.

- E você não tem nenhum autocontrole com uma bêbada? – Ela estava indignada.

- Não, eu só queria uma brecha pra trazer você pra cá.

- É claro. – Sakura rolou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado e fechando os olhos, no que me pareceu dor. O vale entre seus seios foi escondido pelo lençol e eu tive vontade de retirar esse cobertor de cima dela, agora que a fera já havia acordado e estava domada. Aparentemente. Mas seu resmungo de dor me fez lembrar que a noite passada não foi a mais voluntária e consciente das suas ações. Ela estava bêbada. – Merda... Estúpida ressaca.

Ela ia sentar – Já segurando o lençol na altura dos seios, e eu lamentava informar que eu daria um jeito nisso se ela tentasse escondê-los outra vez – mas eu a segurei com mais firmeza pela cintura, impedindo-a de sair daqui. Eu não queria perder o calor do corpo dela, e eu sabia que quando ela saísse por essa porta as chances de eu acordar com ela outra vez seriam nulas. Então a mantive ao meu lado, puxando-a mais para mim, nunca afastando os olhos dos verdes surpresos.

- Volte a dormir. – Falei.

- Você quer que a sua noitada durma mais um pouco ao seu lado? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, apoiando uma mão em meu peito, com certeza para manter ao menos alguns centímetros entre nós dois. Tal gesto quase me desconcentrou de sua pergunta, que analisando agora me parecia bem coerente. Nem eu sabia por que estava fazendo isso.

- Quero, algum problema? – Retruquei.

Ta, eu sabia. Porque foi o melhor sexo da minha vida.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? – O tom óbvio de Sakura me tirou das minhas fantasias, e rapidamente me dei conta de que ela ia mesmo começar, então a calei com um beijo. Seus lábios continuavam macios como ontem e eu estava disposto a capturá-los sempre que pudesse, com Sakura bêbada ou não. Sério, _eu_ estava me sentindo embriagado aqui, mas tentei me convencer que era apenas a sensação dos seus lábios se abrindo para a minha língua ávida. Certo, então ela também ainda estava meio bêbada por estar me beijando ao invés de ter quebrado o meu nariz como supus.

Eu não estava reclamando.

- Se você for agora com essa ressaca, todo o hospital vai me processar. – Falei assim que interrompi o beijo, olhando-a em seguida. – Ao menos espere o remédio fazer efeito.

- Mas eu nem tomei-

- Tomou, acredite. – Eu ainda me lembrava dos resmungos incompreensíveis dela ao acordar alguns minutos antes de mim para engolir o comprimido sem nem mesmo saber exatamente o que era e depois voltar a dormir. – Apenas durma.

Sakura hesitou alguns segundos, me encarando com desconfiança, como se estivesse certa de que eu a atacaria se permanecesse ao meu lado, com seu belo e irresistível corpo nu. Não vou dizer que não era minha vontade, mas eu tinha limites, droga. E um deles era evitar um nariz quebrado.

- Idiota convencido... – Sakura por fim resmungou, contrariada, mas fechou os olhos e permaneceu com a cabeça no travesseiro, com dor de cabeça o suficiente para me deixar segurá-la pela cintura ainda. Pude apenas sorrir maroto ao observá-la dormir, quieta, a pele macia acariciando a minha, e apenas fechei os olhos também, apreciando o perfume dos cabelos dela tão próximos.

Agora eu sabia por que eu havia ido àquela festa.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Ora, ora, a Dra resolveu voltar a salvar vidas. – Kiba me recebeu com uma carranca enorme e um rolar de olhos assim que entrei no hospital, já com o jaleco e com a esperança de não encontrá-lo em mais uma briga com o Naruto. Ergui bem as sobrancelhas. Eram duas da tarde, será que ele não havia almoçado ainda ou um paciente o aporrinhou até o limite?

- Você está mais ranzinza hoje, Kiba. O que aconteceu?

- Ah, sei lá, ressaca de plantão, você sabe. Quero ir pra casa. – Kiba suspirou tão cansado que sua incrível disposição quase me contagiou, mas a espantei com uma risada. Não era todo dia que eu o via querendo se matar assim. Minha risada às suas olheiras e rabugice o assustou ao ponto de fazê-lo erguer as duas sobrancelhas.

- E você está bem animada hoje. O que aconteceu? – Ele me olhou, desconfiado. – Quebrou o nariz de quantos ontem?

- Idiota. Não aconteceu nada. – Resmunguei. Qual é? Eu não era totalmente de gelo! – Não posso mais rir da sua desgraça?

- Aaah, já entendi. Você fez sexo ontem à noite...! – Kiba apontou para mim, extremamente surpreso da sua teoria, que, droga, estava muito correta. – É claro...! Por isso você está toda radiante!

Ta, não tão correta assim. Eu não estava radiante porque transei ontem! Pra começo de conversa, eu estava bêbada ontem! Nem foi um sexo consciente ou o que fosse – Merda, mas eu me lembrava de tudo. Corei, porque eu me lembrava de tudo _mesmo_, e eu tinha que admitir que as recordações eram boas o suficiente para me deixarem mais leve hoje. É claro, sexo fazia isso com uma pessoa, até mesmo uma que não acreditasse em homem nenhum. Mas vou dizer, o Sasuke fazia um bom trabalho.

Afastei os pensamentos para longe, e rolei os olhos para o Kiba.

- Ao menos eu não passei a noite de plantão, perdedor.

- É, eu sei. – Ele suspirou, derrotado. Eu estava pra puxar uma cama para ele ter seu tão esperado sono, mas ele estava me sacaneando, então eu queria mais que ele morresse de inveja de eu ter aproveitado muito bem a minha noite enquanto ele consertava alguns ossos de adolescentes. – Alguém tinha que se dar bem ontem mesmo. Mas nunca imaginei que fosse você.

Sua declaração surpresa me deu vontade de socá-lo e acabar com suas piadinhas idiotas, mas o barulho do aparelho no bolso do meu jaleco me impediu. Estavam me bipando, e salvando o nariz do Kiba de uma cirurgia plástica. Lancei um olhar azedo a ele antes de me virar para começar o trabalho. Mas claro que ele não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Parabéns, hein, Sakura! – Sua risada quase me fez mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio, mas logo que virei a esquina do corredor dei de cara com quem havia me bipado. Até esqueci a visão engraçada das olheiras do Kiba quando me deparei com as veias pulsantes na testa da minha chefa. Ótimo, o inferno se abriu enquanto eu acordava na cama do Sasuke.

- O que acon-?

- Haruno Sakura, eu disse pra voltar apenas quando a sua ressaca estivesse do tamanho do mundo! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui agora?! E que história maravilhosa é essa de você fazendo sexo ontem?!

Minha face ardeu até o limite – E não foi nada agradável ter os olhos faiscando da Tsunade-shishou como foi ter o sorriso maroto daquele Uchiha convencido que sabia fazer pelo menos alguma coisa certa – e rapidamente a arrastei para a sala vazia mais próxima, fechando a porta e me virando para encará-la com a maior incredulidade.

- Ficou louca?! – Exclamei, ainda vermelha.

Primeiro, como ela ficou sabendo disso?! E segundo, por que diabos ela tinha que gritar sobre isso daquela maneira no corredor com mais eco do mundo?! Eu sabia no minuto em que abri meus olhos naquela cama e senti o braço do Sasuke na minha cintura que eu estaria ferrada pelo resto da vida. Está vendo? As primeiras _horas_ depois do desastre e eu já estava mais ferrada do que se eu perdesse o emprego por ter agredido o Kiba!

- Não venha tentar me enganar, mocinha! Eu sei muito bem que brilho radiante é esse ao seu redor! E a Ino não mentiria para mim sobre uma coisa dessas!

Ah, meu Deus. Ino.

- Puta que pariu... – Massageei a têmpora.

Esqueci completamente que eu estava enchendo a cara na casa dela e com certeza viram eu e o Sasuke sairmos juntos, e deduziram no mesmo instante que íamos cair na cama. Claro, ninguém mais imaginava que ele poderia estar me dando uma carona, como realmente aconteceu, exceto que imprevistos aconteceram também. Ta, imprevistos que provavelmente foram culpa minha. Mas eu estava bêbada! Não foi exatamente culpa minha! Dane-se! Agora eu tinha que dar um jeito de convencer a minha mãe a não sair espalhando a fofoca por aí, e depois eu mataria Ino por ter a boca tão grande e ter ligado para espalhar as boas novas de que eu havia largado o celibato.

Isso simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo.

- Não foi nada-

- Foi _sexo_!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu estava bêbada e transei ontem à noite, agora pare de ficar falando tão alto! – Baixei a voz exasperada, odiando minha face ardendo. Eu ia espancá-la se isso continuasse, mesmo que eu levasse uns belos socos depois. Exceto que Tsunade-shishou não deu seguimento à minha tortura. Ela ficou aliviada.

Sério.

- Bom, graças a Deus.

Porque eu transei?

Como assim? Eu ainda estava sonhando? Onde estava o sermão por eu ter caído na cama com qualquer um, o interrogatório se usamos proteção, as chances de o preservativo nem dar certo e eu arruinar a minha vida após ficar grávida de um cara que só queria se divertir comigo?

- Graças a Deus? Eu transei com um total desconhecido ontem e a minha mãe está aliviada? Não quer nem saber o nome dele?

- Não, estou feliz o suficiente com a boa ação que ele lhe fez. – Tsunade-shishou deu de ombros, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronta para encerrar a conversa tão banal para ela.

- Ah, meu Deus... Você não pode ser normal. – Falei, suspirando.

Mas até que eu estava feliz pelo sermão ter ficado de fora da conversa e por ela não querer prolongar o assunto com perguntas indiscretas sobre a minha inesperada noite. Eu não iria agüentar se ela me pedisse "Ótimo, agora conte todos os detalhes". Ela era minha _mãe_. De jeito nenhum eu daria algum detalhe além de "Como é que é?!" apesar de eles estarem bem impressos em minha memória. Ta, em minha pele também. Não posso mentir dizendo que não gostei dos beijos do Sasuke ou das mãos dele no meu corpo. Eu não fiz voto de celibato, está bem?!

O que não significava que isso iria acontecer outra vez. Foi apenas uma noite, eu estava bêbada, falando besteira, odiando as imagens do meu ex-noivo com outra na cama. Eu não precisava de outra rodada de sexo com o Sasuke para me sentir leve assim. Eu estava leve, na verdade, por eu ter bebido tanto e ter desabafado também, não queria dizer que foi apenas trabalho do sexo, oras.

- E não se atreva a parar de vê-lo, entendeu? É uma ordem, Dra Haruno. – Merda, pensei até que ela já tinha ido embora!

- O que?! Você-!

Ela saiu da sala.

Merda!

Eu tinha que dar um jeito de calar a Ino ou a minha aventura da noite passada estaria sendo comentada até pelos meus pacientes, e Deus sabe que a última coisa que eu precisava era o Sasuke achando que eu estava me vangloriando pela maravilhosa noite que passei com ele! Espera aí, e se _ele_ saiu espalhando para a Ino que dormiu comigo e essa fofoqueira ligou em seguida para a minha mãe?! Argh...! Maldito idiota convencido!

O inferno iria se abrir _agora_!

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Em defesa da Sakura? Ela estava bêbada, gente xD Ta, ta, talvez ela tivesse desistido mesmo de resistir ao Sasuke e seus sorrisos marotos *Morre***

**Reviews:**

- Miss Pudingg

Paty

Miyo Kyouhei

Dayane Manfrere

Sayumii

Laahh. sz

Yuuki no Hana

lydhyamsf

Pequena Perola

Luu-chan

Kune chan

luiza mix magma

Taty

Mari-Sousa

Wasabi-Chan 8D

InThatEyes

Cat Tsuki

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

Miyuke Chan'

Taliane

Shichiyou Sama

Paturi

Miiinne

**Nossa, quantas reviews! Muito obrigada, pessoal! Quando eu olhei tudo isso de comentários no meu e-mail fiquei tão feliz que vcs não imaginam :D **

**Ah, e me perdoem por não ter respondido cada uma, mas voltei a ficar sem tempo... Desculpem, eu realmente me sinto péssima, mas eu mal estou com tempo de atualizar a fic, então espero que vcs entendam. E detalhe, as coisas vão piorar daqui pra frente, e eu posso até tentar correr com as atualiações, mas responder todas as reviews individualmente vai ser meio complicado x.x DESCULPEM! i.i **

**Não significa que vcs devam parar de mandar reviews, muito pelo contrário se vcs quiserem me deixar tão feliz como no capítulo anterior para que eu poste o capítulo o mais rápido que eu puder x]**

**Ah! Espero que tenham gostado das cenas SasuSaku! Matou a ansiedade de todos? ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**

* * *


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

Quando éramos pequenas, eu e Ino sempre fugíamos das aulas de educação física para a floricultura da família dela. Tinha o sobrenome dos donos, Yamanaka, e lembro que os momentos da nossa infância aqui escondidas pelos cantos, brincando de "bem-me-quer-mal-me-quer" eram recheadas de risadas e brincadeiras.

Não que nos dias atuais não fossem – Eu sempre vinha aqui nos horários de folga, me apoiava no balcão em que Ino ficava atrás trabalhando e conversávamos todo tipo de besteiras dignas de maravilhosas risadas – mas ultimamente meu temperamento não estava dos melhores, então vez ou outra Ino aprontava alguma, como marcar um encontro com um desconhecido que supostamente me conheceu no site de relacionamentos, e eu entrava na floricultura espumando. No final ela sempre dava um jeito de fazer uma piada e eu esquecia a vontade de matá-la.

Não hoje.

E ela percebeu instantaneamente meu ímpeto assassino quando irrompi pela porta, soltando fumaça e marchando para o balcão, onde ela costumava me receber com um sorriso amigável ao invés das duas sobrancelhas erguidas em espanto de agora. É, você ainda não viu o inferno se abrindo, acredite, querida amiga.

- Ino, se você conhece a minha mãe sem noção, você _pensa_ melhor antes de dizer que a filha dela transou ontem à noite, entendeu?! – Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém na loja, mas eu duvidava seriamente me importar em falar da minha vida sexual para um público quando eu estava concentrada demais em descarregar a minha indignação em Ino. – E como diabos ficou sabendo disso?! Eu sabia que aquele cretino do Sasuke era um fofoqueiro que só queria um pé pra espalhar ao resto do mundo que dormiu comigo! Todos são assim, por que esperar diferente dele?!

- Porque não fui eu quem saiu espalhando, Sakura.

Virei-me, mais exasperada ainda pela aparição do Sasuke acompanhado do Shikamaru, ambos na porta da floricultura. Ou melhor dizendo, da sobrancelha arqueada do Sasuke e do Shikamaru. Dane-se, isso não me explicava o desastre da dimensão da fofoca!

- Então como diabos-?!

- Eu não sou idiota, Sakura. – Ino se pronunciou pela primeira vez, cética. – Claro que quando vi que nem você e nem o Sasuke-kun estavam na festa, era óbvio o que tinha acontecido. Ainda mais quando você saiu com todos aqueles litros de bebida para o quintal.

Merda. Então a fofoqueira foi mesmo a Ino, e o Sasuke não foi tão cretino como imaginei. Por que não pensei na possibilidade de Ino me conhecer bem o suficiente para saber que eu roubaria suas bebidas e entornaria todas?! E claro que ela somaria dois mais dois e chegaria à conclusão que eu cairia na cama com o Sasuke, o convencido idiota que conseguia qualquer mulher.

- Mas graças a Deus ele lhe fez esse enorme favor de aproveitar a vida. Ou a noite, com certeza. – Ino acrescentou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, me fazendo enrubescer. Franzi o cenho ao mesmo tempo.

- Não foi enorme favor coisa nenhuma! Eu estava bêbada! Nem lembro nada da noite passada!

- O que? – Sasuke falou em tom cético, arqueando a sobrancelha outra vez e se aproximando mais de onde estávamos.

- Cala essa boca ou eu juro que agora quebro o seu nariz. – Apontei um dedo ameaçador para ele, congelando-o com meus olhos assassinos que o desafiavam a me desmentir e falar do meu entusiasmo da noite anterior que ele comentou hoje de manhã. Sasuke apenas franziu o cenho, contrariado.

Ta, eu me lembrava de quase tudo, mas ele não precisava saber disso! _Eu_ tentava esquecer esse detalhe veementemente!

- E, além do mais, você não deveria ter falado pra minha mãe! – Voltei a esbravejar com Ino. – Agora ela está querendo que eu não saia de perto do Sasuke e agora a minha vida está arruinada!

- O que? – Sasuke repetiu, mais cético ainda. – _Eu_ arruinaria a _sua_ vida?

Virei de frente para ele, encarando-o de forma indignada pelo seu tom de voz que estava me tirando sério. Merda, por que ele estava aqui, pra início de conversa?! Isso deveria ser um combate entre mim e a minha amiga fofoqueira, não uma carnificina entre eu e o convencido que me levou para a cama quando eu estava bêbada e que estava me desafiando agora!

- É claro! – Exclamei, exasperada. – Eu não posso ficar _minutos_ com você, quem dirá para sempre! Ainda não aprendeu nada sobre mim? Que eu não quero me apegar a ninguém?

- Você não tem nenhum autocontrole em apenas não se apegar a mim? – Sua sobrancelha estava arqueada novamente.

- Claro que tenho. – Franzi o cenho, revoltada. Será que ele não havia percebido que por acaso nós transamos e eu não havia sequer procurado saber como ele estava através do Naruto, que vivia no hospital? Que parte do "Não se apegar a ele" o seu ego o impedia de reconhecer?!

- Você tem medo de se envolver comigo, Sakura. – Ele estava me observando daquela maneira atenta, tentando esconder o vestígio do sorriso maroto que queria surgir em seus lábios, porque quando isso acontecesse ele sabia que ganharia um soco. Ainda mais agora que meu cenho estava estreitamente franzido com sua superioridade.

Nem eu sabia por que estávamos falando sobre o meu envolvimento com ele, juro.

- Não, eu não tenho. – Sibilei, ácida. – Não sinto nada por você, nem por nenhum outro homem idiota.

E era verdade. Ele sabia disso. _Todos_ sabiam disso.

Ele só estava querendo me testar.

- Então por que não se arrisca a ficar comigo?

Encarei-o por longos segundos em silêncio, pega desprevenida diante dessa proposta. Esse era o teste? Fazer uma tentativa de me arriscar com ele? Porque eu estava esperando alguma resposta muito atravessada e não o que me atingiu de súbito! No entanto, consegui me recuperar no minuto em que senti aquela dor de encontrar meu ex-noivo com outra. Eu não queria isso. De jeito nenhum.

Nem desejava isso para ninguém.

- Porque você vai se machucar no final dessa história. – Respondi, ainda meio irritada, porém falando mais baixo.

- Não vou, Sakura. – Sasuke me olhou convicto, até achando divertida a minha suposição, porque obviamente ele não se apaixonaria por mim e apenas me dispensaria por outra no instante em que achasse conveniente. Pensando bem, nem eu me importava com isso. Ao meu ver, ele estava querendo se divertir, assim como eu.

Certo?

- Você quer apenas... diversão? – Perguntei, meio desconfiada. – Sem nenhum compromisso?

Pra falar a verdade, eu me lembrava de algo bem recente que entrava no meu quesito de diversão.

- Eu sei que você também quer. – Droga, e o sorriso maroto estava de volta.

- Se como diversão, você quer dizer quebrar o seu nariz, então eu quero muito.

- Eu posso superar o meu nariz quebrado então.

- E não vá encher a cara depois por minha causa. – Notei nesse instante a proximidade dos nossos lábios e a mão dele em minha cintura. Claro, e seu sorriso de canto.

- E você _me_ chama de convencido.

Convencido ou não, ele beijava muito bem, então quando seus lábios capturaram os meus eu o deixei ser tão convencido assim apenas por ter motivos para tanto. Mas apenas no quesito do beijo! Ta, e do sexo. Droga, esse homem estava realmente me matando! Em nenhuma sã consciência eu concordaria com sua proposta de nos divertimos sem qualquer tipo de compromisso ou o que fosse, e aqui estava eu, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo que me convencia cada vez mais que talvez eu não estivesse fazendo uma besteira.

Quer dizer, seria apenas algo físico entre nós, então quais as chances de eu me ferrar – De novo – por deixar um homem se aproximar de mim novamente? É, vou dizer, todas. Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, não devia estar beijando o Sasuke na loja da Ino – Sem nem saber se ela e o Shikamaru ainda estavam vendo toda a cena! – nem devia estar suspirando pela sua língua dançando com a minha! Isso era um absurdo! Eu não me aproximava dos homens nem o suficiente para um abraço, quem dirá para eles enfiarem a língua na minha boca!

Eu quis empurrá-lo, acabar com essa brincadeira agora mesmo antes que fosse tarde para qualquer um de nós, mas a mão que deveria afastá-lo apenas segurou com mais força a camisa dele. Merda. Eu estava com um problema sério. Não dava pra me livrar dele quando eu gostava tanto dos seus beijos e me lembrava como foi incrível a noite que passamos juntos. Ele possuía um magnetismo sexual absurdo, sério! Tudo bem, eu entendia que com esse corpo, esse rosto, esse sorriso cínico e essas habilidades ele tinha mesmo que atrair as mulheres tão fortemente, mas nunca imaginei que esse impacto cairia sobre mim. _Eu_, a mulher revoltada com todos os homens e que desacreditava no amor.

Ainda incerta quanto a toda essa história, tive tempo de dizer ao Sasuke para esquecer essa loucura da diversão, pois ele já estava me questionando assim que nos separamos:

- Você não se lembra de nada de ontem?

- Não. – Sorri, contendo uma risada. Ele ainda estava indignado pelo que falei à Ino.

- Você não pode ter esquecido, Sakura. – Não disse? Seu cenho em frustração estava mais que óbvio agora.

- Pode não ter sido tão bom, e eu não quis me lembrar.

- O seu entusiasmo me disse que foi bom o bastante.

Minha face queimou, mas estreitei os olhos.

- Eu já disse que estava bêbada.

- Na próxima vez eu vou cuidar desse problema.

- Aposto que vai, seu pervertido. – Mantive os olhos revoltados nos dele que estavam tão próximos e com o brilho de malícia que eu conhecia tão bem. Ótimo, eu estava levando isso adiante sem nem que eu percebesse. Tudo bem, era apenas diversão. Por acaso você não tem autocontrole em não se apegar a ele e apenas aproveitar a incrível relação física entre vocês dois, Sakura?

- Então, do que estávamos discutindo mesmo, Testuda? – Merda! Ino! Virei-me para ela, encontrando-a apoiada no balcão, com a mão no queixo e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto Shikamaru aparecia pela porta dos fundos. Ah, meu Deus! Era tudo culpa dela eu estar metida nessa história com o Sasuke até esse ponto!

- Fique longe de mim, sua manipuladora! – Avisei a ela, esperando que minha raiva fosse mais evidente que minha face corada, enquanto eu arrastava o Sasuke para fora da loja, e ouvia a exclamação animada da Ino.

- Não largue essa louca, Sasuke-kun!

Juro que pude até ouvir os últimos comentários do casal lá dentro, enquanto eu comia meus miolos.

- Tem certeza disso, Ino?

- Claro que tenho. Quem dera o _nosso_ romance tivesse começado assim.

- Mulher problemática.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu continuava caminhando – Ou marchando, tanto faz – para longe da floricultura daquela mulher maligna que dizia ser minha amiga de infância, e minha mão mantinha o aperto firme no pulso de um Sasuke que era arrastado por mim, sem nem eu me dar conta realmente que eu trazia uma bagagem a mais comigo.

- Onde estamos indo? – Até ele perguntar, confuso. Parei a marcha, voltando à realidade em que eu estava na rua com esse homem convencido depois de ter me estressado com ele e Ino. Apenas agora pude me dar conta de que eu não sabia aonde íamos mesmo. Não, droga, eu nem deveria estar com ele aqui! Larguei seu pulso rapidamente, frustrada.

- Não sei você, mas eu vou trabalhar. – Menti, certa de que minha qualidade de trabalhadora e responsável o faria esquecer meu reflexo estúpido de trazê-lo comigo da loja da Ino. Ele não era um presente que eu fazia questão.

- Você não tinha saído do trabalho? – Sasuke retrucou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Merda! Ino tinha que parar de fofocar a vida alheia!

- Agora você sabe mais sobre o meu trabalho do que eu mesma? – Franzi o cenho, e não deixei de notar seus olhos negros me analisarem por alguns segundos em que eu tive certeza que ele estava tramando algo ou se convencendo que eu era impossível de lidar, então partiria para outra e me deixaria em paz. Mas claro que ele não faria isso. Desde quando as coisas iam de acordo como eu planejava a partir do momento em que o conheci?

- Você não vai trabalhar agora, Sakura. – Ele falou, convicto.

- Tanto faz, eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer além de viver no hospital, sabia?

- Como ver o último filme que saiu do cinema?

Comecei a me irritar de verdade.

- Eu tenho vida fora do hospital, Sr Engraçadinho.

- Diga qual foi o filme.

Droga, eu só me lembrava do maldito do Homem Aranha! Mas e daí se eu não sabia do filme? Eu não precisava ser viciada em cinema para ter vida! Aliás, o Sasuke não me parecia exatamente o cara que tinha vida com esse jeito anti-social! Quem era ele para me julgar de estar sempre trabalhando e virando madrugadas em plantões?

- Ótimo, vamos passar numa locadora e atualizar a sua vida tão entediante. – Ele anunciou, me arrastando para onde estava seu carro, e nem tive tempo de protestar e argumentar a minha indignação de ver algum filme com ele em plenas seis da tarde quando eu deveria estar em casa, fazendo brigadeiro e assistindo um filme _sozinha_!

Argh, droga!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- A minha vida é tão mais emocionante do que isso.

- Você é a primeira mulher que não gosta de filme romântico.

- Você é o primeiro homem que eu vejo assistindo um filme assim.

- Veja a que ponto cheguei por você. Em vão, já que obviamente você não tem qualquer característica feminina.

Joguei o resto de pipoca nele, irritada.

- Você estava bem animado para arrancar as minhas roupas ontem, seu idiota. – Retruquei, quase ofendida por suas palavras indiferentes.

- Você não se lembra de nada, Sakura. – Sasuke falou em tom óbvio, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Maldito por usar minhas palavras contra mim! Mas como eu ia adivinhar que eu acabaria no sofá do meu apartamento ao lado dele, assistindo um romance estúpido como esse e tendo essa conversa?! E ainda comendo pipoca! Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo estarmos aqui!

Meu Deus, como deixei chegar a esse ponto?

Não importa, ele estava pedindo guerra!

- Não preciso lembrar, eu sei que você simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos do meu corpo sem qualquer característica feminina.

- Pelo menos em uma coisa você tinha que estar certa. – Olhei-o, irritada, sentindo o rosto arder de leve, o que apenas piorou quando encontrei seus olhos com o brilho de malícia atentos aos meus.

- E nem pense que vai se dar bem comigo de novo. Eu não estou mais bêbada. Nem pretendo ficar, perto de você.

- Por quê? – Ele me mostrou o sorriso maroto. – Tem medo de se machucar, Sakura? – Sua mão pousou em minha cintura, e fiquei sem saber entre prestar atenção nela ou em sua face se aproximando perigosamente da minha.

- Já disse que não serei eu a machucada aqui, Sasuke. – Murmurei, séria.

- Ótimo, eu não me importo com isso. – Sasuke me beijou de leve nos lábios, e mantive os olhos fechados mesmo quando ele descia os beijos suaves em meu pescoço. – Nem você.

- Ótimo... – Minha voz saiu mais fraca do que imaginei, mas não dei importância a isso, apenas apreciei os arrepios que os seus lábios estavam me proporcionando. Eles eram suficientes para me fazer esquecer o filme, a pipoca, a proposta que eu havia aceitado, apenas para me convencerem que isso valia a pena. Porque valia. Muito. Ainda mais quando sua mão começou a subir pela minha barriga, primeiro deslizando os dedos pelo tecido da blusa e depois se desvencilhando deste para alcançar minha pele e queimá-la como nunca.

Eu não me lembrava dessa sensação ser tão ardente quando dormimos juntos ontem. Maldito álcool por me fazer esquecer detalhes tão importantes! Mas tudo bem, porque estava tudo sendo recompensado agora por sua mão continuar subindo, alcançando um dos meus seios bem de leve, e mesmo com o contato sendo mais sobre o sutiã, um som ficou travado em minha garganta e foi o suficiente para fazê-lo me olhar alguns segundos, encontrando meus lábios com os seus, que haviam deixado meu pescoço em chamas.

Quem pegava fogo agora eram meus lábios sendo devorados pelos dele e por sua língua, que massageava cada canto da minha boca e me prometia uma overdose juntamente com a mão dele que continuava em meu seio, bem de leve, me provocando, provavelmente por ter sido tão insuportável com ele. Droga, eu o odiava por saber como me acalmar dessa maneira! Isso não estava escrito no contrato!

Assim como também não estava sermos interrompidos em momentos ardentes pelo toque de um celular. Poderia ser o Papa batendo na minha porta e eu o deixaria mofando do outro lado, mas Sasuke queria continuar as provocações, então claro que interrompeu a dança das nossas línguas para atender seu aparelho insistente.

- Hoje? Ninguém tinha me avisado de jantar nenhum. – Ele falava ao telefone, sem afastar os olhos dos meus, sem se afastar mais de três centímetros da minha face, sem afastar a mão da minha cintura. Droga, ele havia tirado a mão de dentro da minha blusa. Mas tudo bem, foi ótimo para eu recobrar um pouco o controle aqui. – Tudo bem, eu vou.

Graças a Deus. Digo, que ele ia. Ei, eu tinha que voltar a respirar!

- Já vai sair com uma das suas piranhas? – Não pude evitar o comentário com um sorriso cínico, mantendo meus olhos fixos nos seus tão profundos.

- Vou, não posso desmarcar. Talvez eu me dê bem hoje à noite de qualquer jeito. – Ele sorriu maroto, tocando a pele da minha barriga outra vez, suave o bastante para me causar uma corrente elétrica, que cessou quando ele se afastou de mim e saiu do sofá, pronto para ir embora.

E eu não fazia idéia do quanto estava agradecida ao seu encontro para me deixar em paz por alguns minutos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Eu tentei de verdade postar no final de semana, mas o FFNet tava com problema =/ Desculpem a demora!**

**Reviews**:

lydhyamsf

Sayumii

Paty

Luiza Mix Magma

InThatEyes

- Miss Pudingg

Kune chan

Hatake Pam

Taty (Obrigada, Taty! Pode esperar que muitos momentos SasuSaku virão ;D)

Yakumo-san Ou Yuki-san

Sayuri (Wow, muito obrigada! :D Que bom que gostou, Sayuri! E acredite, todos nos perguntamos como ela resistiu aos sorrisos dele xD)

Miiinne

Mokona Kuramae

Miyuke Chan.' (Ah, Miyuke-chan, obrigada! Que bom que vc entende o meu lado! E obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo! ;D)

Shichiyou Sama

Luu-chan

Cat Tsuki

Bruxa Bru

Nimsay

Mari-Sousa (Aí está a continuação ;D Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo, Mari-chan!)

Pequena Perola

**Obrigada mais uma vez, gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

- Oi, rapazes. – Cumprimentei ao passar por Kiba e Naruto atirando palavras idiotas um no outro no corredor do hospital.

- Oi, Sakura-chan.

- Oi, Sakura.

E a briga recomeçou. Rolei os olhos, ao murmurar para mim mesma a idiotice de ambos, mas não me dei ao luxo de impedi-los dessa vez. O hospital estava agitado e apenas nesse momento consegui uns minutos para respirar, então eu os aproveitaria até meu último sopro de oxigênio. Mesmo com a briga do século me prometendo ver um braço quebrado dessa vez – Eu ficaria bem feliz se fosse do Kiba, para ele se tocar que haviam _ossos_ quebrados chegando a qualquer momento, e ele teria _dois_ braços quebrados se não voltasse ao serviço logo.

Não que eu fosse deixar o Naruto sair de fininho também. Eu ligaria para Minato, seu adorável pai, para dizer que o restaurante especializado em ramen que eles tinham batalhado tanto para ter estava à mercê das moscas. Ou da Hinata, no caso. Pobre da minha amiga inocente. Não fazia idéia do que se passava no mundo desses dois perdedores por causa dela. Bom, tanto faz. A questão é que eu faria os dois rodarem, e dane-se se eu estava enfrentando o dono do restaurante que era ponto turístico ou o ortopedista mais famoso da cidade.

Ah, Sakura. Quando vai parar de se importar com o que eles fazem? Problema deles se querem continuar essas briguinhas estúpidas. Você tem muito o que fazer ao invés de dar ibope a eles. Como salvar vidas. E ver um buquê de flores no balcão da enfermaria? Minhas duas sobrancelhas arqueadas não eram suficientes para expressar meu espanto/curiosidade.

- Uau, quem está sendo enganada? – Perguntei, me aproximando das flores diversificadas e coloridas que colocariam um enorme sorriso no rosto de qualquer mulher. Exceto uma, claro. Mas até eu tinha que admitir que as rosas e lírios estavam bem bonitas.

A única enfermeira no local, arrumando laudos e prontuários em uma pasta, apenas sorriu. Hinata assinou um papel para depois me olhar com um sorriso também. Ah, era isso. Naruto havia dado flores a ela e o Kiba estava revoltado, e por isso havia desafiado-o para outro dos seus duelos.

- A Dra. Haruno. – Hinata respondeu, apontando para o cartão nas flores, ainda hilária. Seu senso de humor não impediu meu franzir de cenho gradual, enquanto minha incredulidade dava seus primeiros sinais.

- Ele só pode estar me sacaneando. – Murmurei ligeiramente revoltada para mim mesma, pegando o pequeno cartão onde a enorme criatividade daquele convencido do Sasuke só o permitiu escrever meu nome. Olhei o verso e me amaldiçoei mais ainda. _Não havia mais Sakuras na loja._ Merda, pude quase ver seu sorriso maroto quando ele soubesse que eu estaria vendo essas flores, que, aliás, vinham da floricultura com o sobrenome da minha amiga.

_Ele só podia estar me sacaneando!_

- Você está namorando, Sakura-chan? – Hinata me despertou do futuro assassinato que eu cometeria, e notei sua crescente animação. – Que bom saber dis-!

- Não, não estou. – Falei, ainda de cenho franzido. – Só conheci um arrogante idiota que gosta de me sacanear.

Peguei o buquê, muito contrariada, encarando as belas flores com meu olhar mais frustrado. Eu ainda esperava mais algum cartão idiota caindo do presente, mas para o bem do Sasuke não havia mais nenhuma surpresa escondida em nenhuma pétala. Ainda assim ele havia assinado seu decreto de morte. Quem diabos ele achava que era para me mandar flores? No trabalho! Dane-se, onde quer que fosse eu não era a mulher romântica que gostava de flores! Nem de qualquer gesto romântico, porque eu não acreditava em romance, em primeiro lugar! E até onde eu me lembrava nós concordamos em apenas sexo! Aquele foi o contrato! E eu assinaria o papel da próxima vez para me dar algum respaldo para quando eu o agredisse!

Ah, não, espera aí. Claro que ele me mandou flores. Porque ele estava me provocando para me deixar furiosa, exatamente do jeito como ele gostava de fazer. Maldito. Ele conseguiu direitinho.

- Bom, ele parece gostar de você. – A enfermeira, que ainda estava aqui e nem eu acreditava nisso, comentou.

- É, são raríssimos os homens que mandam flores, sabia? – Hinata acrescentou, sábia.

Não me atrevi a uma única palavra. Do jeito que eu estava indignada era capaz de eu anunciar estar apenas fazendo sexo com um convencido idiota que gostava de me irritar e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. E ninguém precisava saber disso. Já foi bem complicado convencer a minha mãe a não abrir a boca – Quando a ameacei de dar um sumiço em suas garrafas de sakê ela até que cooperou – então eu que não sairia espalhando minha vida pessoal por aí.

Além do mais, o que eu poderia dizer? É, você tem razão, Hinata, acontece que esse homem que me mandou as flores é um sacana idiota que está longe de gostar de mim, ainda bem, e que gosta mais é de ver minha expressão furiosa, com ele especialmente? Ou ao menos era o que ele parecia mais gostar de fazer, juro. Não vou dizer que eu tentava não me irritar com ele, mas ele sempre me forçava a isso! Olha as flores na minha mão agora! E ele sabia muito bem pela maneira com que eu o tratava mal e a todos os homens, que eu dispensaria qualquer presente florido desses.

Fiquei encarando o buquê em minhas mãos, sem saber quando exatamente fiquei sozinha aqui.

- Qual é o seu problema, Uchiha? – Murmurei, de cenho franzido, mas sentindo o cheiro das flores tão perto do meu nariz. Era muito bom. O toque do meu celular me despertou desse detalhe e pela primeira vez fiquei satisfeita ao ver que era o Sasuke me ligando. Atendi, nada feliz. – Que bom, me dê uma boa explicação para a sua brincadeira idiota.

- _Você realmente me conhece? Eu não faço brincadeiras, Sakura._

- E o que é esse buque nas minhas mãos agora?

- _Uma compensação por eu ter saído com outra ontem._ – Senti o tom maroto em sua voz, e rolei os olhos, desinteressada no presente por ele ter me deixado em paz ontem. Eu deveria era ter agradecido por ele ter saído com outra, oras.

- E então? Se deu bem? – Perguntei, dando uma olhada no laudo em cima do balcão e me lembrando que eu tinha que fazer o da minha paciente logo.

- _Não tenha dúvidas._

- Claro, como pude duvidar? – Ouvi um bipe vindo do bolso do meu jaleco. Meus minutos de folga haviam se esgotado. – Olha, Sr Me Dei Bem Ontem A Noite, eu tenho que trabalhar. Depois você me conta os detalhes da noite maravilhosa.

Desliguei e nem hesitei ao colocar as flores de volta onde as encontrei, e saí do local sem olhar duas vezes para sua beleza ou sequer lembrar o cheiro bom.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Hinata, você vai-?

Minha voz morreu assim que avistei não apenas a minha amiga pediátrica, mas também o meu amigo loiro, e pela distância entre eles e a mão do Naruto na cintura dela deduzi que acabei atrapalhando alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que me fez piscar, meio espantada pela cena que encontrei no corredor que daria para a saída do hospital. Não era todo dia que no intervalo do expediente eu saía e encontrava um casal se agarrando por aqui. Ta, até encontrava, mas não _esse_ casal. Eles eram um casal agora?

- Vocês estão...? – Parei de colocar o braço pela manga do casaco para apontar para eles, surpresa. Desviei os olhos de uma Hinata vermelha para Naruto. – Você deu uma surra no Kiba?

- Todos os dias. E todos os dias eu que saio com a Hinata-chan. – Naruto falou orgulhoso, passando um braço pelos ombros da Hinata, que estava bastante envergonhada.

- Uau. Isso sim é uma novidade. – Ergui as duas sobrancelhas, mas já voltando a recobrar a postura. Até terminei de colocar o casaco. – Não sabia que vocês estavam saindo.

Aquele buquê fazia mais sentido agora ter sido para a Hinata. Quem me dera se fosse.

- Ah, sim, desde que você está saindo com o Teme. – Naruto respondeu.

- Eu não estou- Ta, tanto faz. – Rolei os olhos. Como eu negaria? O Naruto era o melhor amigo do Sasuke, eu até desconfiava o Naruto saber que eu estava saindo com o Uchiha convencido apenas para sexo. Então era melhor eu deixar o meu assunto com o Sasuke morrer para não me comprometer demais nessa história. – Então acho que vou almoçar com a Ino.

Eu já estava me virando para ir embora, pensando no restaurante que eu teria que mudar agora que eu não ia mais almoçar com a Hinata – Porque ela obviamente estava apaixonada pelo Naruto e não ia apenas almoçar com ele, mas se iludir de que iria casar e ter filhos com ele – e a Ino entraria em trabalho de parto se eu falasse para almoçarmos algum sanduíche por aí. Ela sempre quis manter a dieta. Até que funcionava, já que ela tinha um corpo invejável por muitas mulheres – Até eu, de vez em quando, gostaria de ter o busto dela, que era maior que o meu, mas tanto faz, pelo menos eu comia algumas besteiras quando queria.

- Ei, mas o Sasuke disse que ia almoçar com você hoje. – A voz do Naruto interrompeu minha caminhada para a saída, e ergui as duas sobrancelhas com a outra novidade.

- Ele disse?

- Disse. – Era o Sasuke, atrás de mim. Droga. Sempre me pegando de surpresa!

- Você tem que parar de fazer essas aparições. – Reclamei com ele ao me virar para encará-lo, impaciente. Aliás, ele tinha que parar de me fazer surpresas! Já bastava aquele buquê idiota! E o filme de ontem! Ele não era nenhum príncipe encantado para tentar conquistar alguém por aqui! Muito menos por me pagar um almoço que nem eu sabia que estava em minha programação hoje!

Mas não tive tempo de abrir a boca para colocar tudo isso para fora. Sua mão já estava em meu pulso, me arrastando com ele para a saída do hospital, dizendo:

- Ande logo, antes que você mude de idéia e resolva ficar nesse maldito hospital.

E já era tarde demais para eu me safar de mais um encontro com esse convencido. Argh, droga.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Sabe qual era o pior de tudo? Esse convencido do Sasuke tinha muito bom gosto. O buquê de flores não me desmentia, muito menos esse restaurante luxuoso, repleto de pessoas importantes e ricas, e de pratos deliciosos que saltariam os olhos de qualquer um pela beleza, sabor e preço. Até as delicadas flores enfeitando a mesa redonda pareciam combinar com o buquê que ele me deu hoje.

Ah, claro. Não era bom gosto do Sasuke coisa nenhuma. Era óbvio que ele tinha uma secretária que organizou tudo isso. Quer dizer, ele tinha secretária? Eu nem sabia o que esse homem fazia da vida e eu estava saindo com ele! Aonde foi parar minha sanidade?!

Droga, eu sabia muito bem onde e estava relacionada às mãos desse convencido.

- Então? Não gostou das flores? – Sasuke perguntou, tomando um gole da taça de vinho e arrancando meus olhos dos garçons que iam e vinham com tanta elegância.

- Você não me conhece? – Ergui uma sobrancelha ao olhá-lo.

- Sim, o seu orgulho não vai deixá-la admitir que gostou da surpresa. – Ele sorriu maroto. Rolei os olhos. Mas que canalha insistente.

- Tudo bem, elas tinham um cheiro bom. Satisfeito?

- Muito. Não é toda mulher que recebe flores de mim, sabia?

- Eu conheço muitas mulheres que não largariam do seu pé com um buquê daqueles. – Tomei um gole do vinho, sempre olhando-o, desinteressada. E mesmo assim ele resolveu enviar as belas flores para a única mulher que ele sabia que iria odiar com todas as forças.

- A mulher de ontem teve azar de eu conhecer você primeiro.

- Estou lisonjeada. – Droga, eu poderia muito bem estar em um almoço agradável com Ino, rindo das nossas besteiras e da preguiça do Shikamaru. Não, algo me dizia que nós estaríamos nos tapas e por causa desse idiota do Sasuke. Claro que ela não deixaria esse assunto escapar. Assim como eu não conseguia escapar daqui.

Sério, por que eu concordei com a idéia de me divertir com o Sasuke? Eu não estava tendo diversão nenhuma. Minha única vontade era de jogar essas taças de vinho na cabeça dele por sua palhaçada de ter me dado flores e me convidado para um almoço quando ele sabia muito bem que eu queria distância dos homens, principalmente de um que gostava tanto de me irritar. E ainda assim, aqui eu estava. Sentada em frente a ele, observando um sorriso maroto surgir em seus lábios, enquanto seus orbes negros analisavam meu desinteresse nele.

E sabe o que parecia? Que ele estava adorando isso! Como, meu Deus?!

Tudo bem, eu já estava aqui, então seria melhor passar o tempo para eu voltar ao trabalho.

- Então? Você se esqueceu de me contar os detalhes de ontem. – Comentei.

- Nada que você não soubesse. – Ele deu de ombros. – Deixei-a ficar bêbada para seqüestrá-la ao meu apartamento, me aproveitar dela o resto da noite e largá-la na rua no primeiro minuto da manhã.

- E você não mandou flores para ela? Que cafajeste, Sasuke.

- Se ela pisasse em mim como você faz, eu até pensaria em dar as flores.

- Bom, eu até gosto de pisar em você. – Pisquei, pensativa, e até me animando com o rumo da conversa. Era a primeira coisa que ele dizia que fazia sentido! – Mas se continuar me dando flores, eu juro que passo a declarar aos quatro ventos o quanto eu te amo.

- Ótimo, sem flores.

- Mas eu gosto de chocolate. Com morango.

- Contanto que eu possa seqüestrá-la quando eu quiser.

- Então eu quero bem mais chocolate. – Franzi o cenho levemente.

- Ótimo, eu sei algo que gera o mesmo efeito. – O sorriso maroto voltou às suas feições, me fazendo corar consideravelmente. Filho da mãe. E droga, ele não apagou o sorriso e nem desviou os olhos dos meus, mesmo sabendo que eu o odiava agora. – Você fica vermelha muito fácil.

E ainda assim você insiste em continuar me deixando vermelha, seu imbecil! Foi o que eu quis dizer, bem revoltada – Como meus olhos diziam claramente – mas ele se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa e me beijou nos lábios, bem de leve. Filho da mãe. Dessa vez, o beijo não teve todo aquele poder de me acalmar – Considerando o grau elevado em que ele me irritou – mas eu tinha que admitir que se seus lábios não estivessem contra os meus tão suavemente eu teria quebrado o seu nariz. Então não foi totalmente inútil. Sortudo.

Não demoramos a pedir a conta e sair do restaurante – Depois de outros sorrisos marotos e cenhos franzidos – mas para ser sincera, eu não estava mais pensando no almoço que eu poderia estar tendo com Ino. E tinha apenas uma _vaga_ noção que essa não era uma das minhas férias, que eu tinha que voltar para o hospital, mas o resto do almoço não me deixou pensar nisso. Na maior parte dele, eu estava pensando em espetar o olho do Sasuke com a faca ou com o garfo. Na outra parte, até deixei um ocasional sorriso aparecer em meus lábios. Mas somente quando apostamos que o Kiba e o Naruto continuariam saindo no soco eternamente.

Estávamos andando pela calçada da rua do restaurante, já prontos para voltar aos trabalhos – Eu pelo menos estava – até eu me dar conta que não era o caminho do hospital que fazíamos, muito menos o do carro do Sasuke.

- O hospital não é por aqui, sabia? – Falei, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do senso de direção do Sasuke. Não disse com essas palavras porque senão ele seria capaz de me encher de flores e isso não daria nem um pouco certo.

- Estou seqüestrando você. – Não gostei nem das suas palavras, e muito menos desse sorriso maroto.

- O que? Você nem me deu chocolate ou-

Merda! Calei a boca tarde demais. Minha face começou a arder bastante. Droga, maldito Sasuke por dito aquilo! Argh...! E maldito por ter aumentado esse sorriso!

- Estamos indo resolver esse problema agora. O chocolate, por enquanto.

Ainda bem que não tive tempo de discutir – Provavelmente eu acabaria deixando escapar que eu pretendia começar a outra parte da diversão logo, porque somente agüentá-lo em almoços e hospitais não compensava. Ta, também porque a lembrança da mão dele levantando minha blusa ainda me causava arrepios. Dane-se, o importante era que havíamos chegado à loja repleta de doces e chocolates dos mais variados. O cheiro quase me dopou no minuto em que adentrei a porta de vidro. Vou dizer, foi o melhor seqüestro da minha vida.

Acho que isso ficou claro para o Sasuke também assim que saímos daquele paraíso e caminhávamos de volta para o carro dele. Eu já estava detonando a caixa de chocolates com morango em minha mão – Ele me lançou um sorriso maroto quando indicou com a cabeça a caixa em formato de coração, mas o soco que lhe dei o fez parar a palhaçada. Ele comprou uma quadrada mesmo.

- Eu sinto que você está querendo me mimar, Sasuke-kun. – Comentei, sorrindo após engolir outro chocolate. Fosse o chocolate ou não, eu estava me divertindo, juro!

- Tudo para me dar bem essa noite.

Eu ia lhe desferir outro soco, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi rir um pouco.

- Idiota. – Murmurei.

- Se mimar você vai deixá-la menos fria, então ótimo.

Olhei-o de esguelha, meio surpresa. Eu não esperava esse tipo de resposta. Venhamos e convenhamos, tudo que viesse do Sasuke era relacionado a sexo. Desde quando ele se interessava nesse outro lado?

- Você se importa? – Perguntei, parando na frente dele e erguendo um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, curiosa. Até esqueci a caixa de chocolate em minhas mãos.

- Sakura, acredite ou não, você fica melhor com um sorriso no rosto do que com um cenho franzido. Esse é meu trabalho.

Era verdade. Por que eu estava roubando seu papel de franzir o cenho? A sensação de felicidade me parecia boa o bastante para substituir minha impaciência, oras. Não pude evitar sorrir, mesmo que de forma singela.

- Eu gostava de sorrir. – Murmurei, pensativa, ainda meio sorrindo. Era perfeito. Parecia que eu flutuava e deixava os problemas e aflições tão longe que eles nem pareciam existir mais. Como agora.

- Então aprenda de novo. – Sasuke falou, mantendo os olhos serenos nos meus.

- Vai me ensinar? – Perguntei, hilária, sentindo não apenas que essa minha alegria tão espontânea era com certeza pelo chocolate, mas também tendo arrepios agradáveis com a mão do Sasuke na lateral do meu pescoço, aproximando lentamente nossas faces. Deixei. Eu ainda estava flutuando.

- Vou. E você não vai saber como parar outra vez. – Pude ver um resquício do sorriso maroto, mas logo em seguida seus lábios capturaram os meus tão suavemente. Nem me importei por estarmos no meio da calçada cheia de gente, eu apenas sorri um pouco contra seus lábios antes de permitir que sua língua adentrasse minha boca e intensificasse os arrepios incríveis que me faziam flutuar mais ainda.

Juro, aceitarei mais quinhentos convites que ele me fizer de almoço, jantar, chá das cinco, o que quer que fosse para nos beijarmos dessa maneira que até me fez deslizar uma mão para o seu rosto! Ei, isso não acontecia comigo! O máximo que eu poderia fazer era participar da dança das nossas línguas, mas hoje era diferente! Claro que era, Sakura! Você estava sob os efeitos do chocolate! Foi tudo armação do Sasuke, desde as flores até o pequeno seqüestro. Mas e daí? Eu gostei. Menos das flores, óbvio.

Eu tinha que admitir que até sua intenção de me deixar menos fria me deu vontade de rir. E não era de sarcasmo. Eu estava me divertindo. Quer dizer, ele queria me ensinar a sorrir mais! Isso com certeza eu não esperava do cara mais convencido e anti-social do mundo.

- A menos que seja para eu ficar furiosa com você. – Murmurei após nos separarmos, mas mantive o sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke sorriu maroto, e já ia me beijar outra vez, mas empurrei um chocolate em sua boca, o que arrancou um raro som da minha garganta assim que quase o fiz engasgar.

Eu estava rindo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Pessoal, antes que eu esqueça! Pra quem não sacou (Desculpem, na verdade eu que não deixei bem claro xD) no capítulo anterior o Sasuke estava provocando a Sakura quando levou adiante a história de se dar bem com 'umas das piranhas dele' com quem iria jantar, mas era um jantar de negócios mesmo xD**

**E a Sakura rindo! O Sasuke tem que estar fazendo um belo trabalho mesmo, hein!**

**Reviews:**

luiza mix magma

Lady-simplyme

Paty

Sayumii

Miiinne

Luu-chan

Hatake Pam

Mari-Sousa

Cat Tsuki

Taty

Miyuke Chan.'

Elara-chan

Pequena Perola

Dayane Manfrere

Uchiha Kuran Yuuki

Kune chan

Mokona Kuramae

InThatEyes

Bruxa Bru

Bella

- Miss Pudingg

Carol wells

Cheruba Rocks

**OMG! 103 reviews! Não tenho nem palavras pra expressar minha felicidade, juro! Mas muito obrigada de coração por vcs estarem acompanhando a fic e escrevendo comentários tão perfeitos e inspiradores!** _Obrigada_**, pessoal! :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

- Você viu como foi super engraçado? – Eu estava rindo, muito. E desde que saímos do hospital. Mas não dava para evitar só de me lembrar do caos que o Sasuke provocou ao passar por aquela porta de vidro. – A vida naquele hospital poderia até ser melhor com um show daqueles, Sasuke.

- Você está rindo da desgraça dos outros? – Ele me olhou de esguelha, quase divertido, assim que parou o carro no estacionamento do seu prédio luxuoso, e apenas agora me dei conta que ele havia me arrastado do hospital para o seu apartamento. Ou o que fosse, porque eu realmente estava achando muito divertida a carnificina que tomou conta do hospital quando ele apareceu por lá.

- E eu deveria me sentir mal por isso? – Aticei, com um sorriso hilário no rosto.

Aquelas loucas ainda deviam estar se matando para tentarem colocar as mãos no Sasuke, e a situação era tão ridiculamente idiota que era impossível até conseguir dormir hoje! Sério, eu estava descontrolada com esse riso escapando dos meus lábios e eu não era a pessoa mais inclinada a risadas, ainda mais de uma cena tão estúpida quanto àquela – Aquelas mulheres não tinham amor próprio por acaso? Tudo bem, se elas não tinham, quem era eu para reclamar?

- Não, eu deveria era estar lhe agradecendo por ter me proporcionado aquele espetáculo. – Falei ao Sasuke, obviamente drogada demais com o show, pois segurei o rosto dele com uma mão e o beijei na bochecha, como em agradecimento pelas risadas. Certo, eu estava gostando da idéia de provocá-lo agora que eu me dava conta que estávamos no prédio dele e que ele jurava que ia se dar bem comigo pela primeira vez depois daquela noite louca de álcool que me fez cair na cama com ele em primeiro lugar.

Mas isso não ia acontecer de novo. Era apenas divertido demais provocá-lo.

- E você pretende me agradecer só com isso? – Sasuke perguntou, sorrindo maroto, e aproximando nossos lábios. É claro que ele sabia que eu estava provocando-o.

- Não, nem vem, não vou deixar você se aproveitar só porque estou empolgada com aquelas cabeças voando, Sasuke. – Mas o sorriso divertido continuava em minha face, e os milímetros que separavam nossos lábios permaneciam intactos, me provocando com a respiração dele causando arrepios em minha nuca, e eu percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Um sorriso quase maroto surgiu em minha face.

- Ah, eu já entendi. Você é mesmo um aproveitador. Primeiro esperou que eu ficasse bêbada naquele dia, depois me comprou chocolate e hoje foi no hospital para causar aquele belo tumulto.

- Funciona muito bem. – Seu sorriso maroto me arrancou uma curta risada, e logo senti seus lábios contra o meu pescoço, em beijos que me convenciam que realmente isso funcionava muito bem. Mas eu não cairia na cama dele hoje. Não tão fácil.

- Não. – Ergui o rosto dele com as duas mãos, sem esconder meu sorriso divertido/cínico ao encontrar seus olhos misteriosos. – Hoje eu não estou bêbada, Sasuke. É bom que tenha muito chocolate no seu apartamento para me convencer a alguma coisa.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta do carro, imaginando o que estaria passando pela mente do Sasuke que me convenceria a transar com ele novamente – E tudo bem, não seria um sacrifício tão grande arrancarmos nossas roupas, ainda mais se ele insistisse em deixar meu pescoço em chamas com esses beijos, como ainda agora. Meu Deus, desde quando eu não estava nem aí em cair na cama com um aproveitador de mulheres?! Ah, certo, desde quando ele fosse gostoso desse jeito. Qualquer mulher na minha situação faria o mesmo, oras.

No entanto, a mão do Sasuke em meu pulso me impediu de abrir a porta do carro, e eu me virei para encontrar seu sorriso maroto típico.

- Quem disse que vamos sair daqui?

- Ah, então tem chocolate aqui? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso desafiador que morreu no instante em que ele capturou meus lábios em um beijo rápido e sensual o bastante para quase me fazer esquecer os meus princípios e o chocolate para arrancar sua camisa e repetirmos aquela noite que, céus, eu lembrava tão bem. Foi um pouco difícil saber em que me concentrar em seguida, se nos seus lábios descendo para o meu pescoço ou em sua mão se esgueirando para a minha cintura.

- Não. Algo melhor. – Ele respondeu e não evitei a baixa risada, ainda mais ao sentir o sorriso maroto dele contra a minha pele extremamente sensível agora.

- Isso foi armação sua. – Murmurei, segurando a camisa dele com mais força, puxando-o para mais perto de mim assim que ele desceu os beijos ainda mais, alcançando o vale entre meus seios que o vestido mostrava, e a sua outra mão em minha coxa subia lentamente esse vestido que me convencia cada vez mais a jamais usá-lo perto do Sasuke. Droga, armação ou não, o ar que eu respirava entrava cada vez mais queimando os meus pulmões, da mesma maneira que qualquer toque dele me deixava em chamas e parecia que eu nem havia feito protesto algum de não fazer sexo com ele tão facilmente! Eu estava vulnerável aqui!

E, droga, eu estava adorando isso.

- Não foi, mas a partir de agora passou a ser uma boa idéia. – Sasuke falou, erguendo a cabeça da minha pele queimando para que eu pudesse ver seu sorriso maroto e o brilho de malícia em seus olhos negros, e antes que eu pudesse concordar com suas palavras, ele me beijou outra vez, ardentemente, me causando arrepios por sua língua adentrar minha boca e começar a explorá-la de uma maneira que quase me cegou para o que suas mãos estavam fazendo comigo. Exceto que eu sabia o tempo infinito que uma delas estava levando para subir o maldito vestido, e pelo modo com que ele parava para roçar os dedos em minha coxa, eu sabia que esse convencido estava _me_ provocando agora.

No entanto, as provocações estavam boas demais para eu me irritar com ele, e então percebi que minhas próprias mãos estavam ocupadas em subir pelo abdômen definido dele, e eu não fazia a menor idéia de quando elas haviam se desvencilhado da camisa dele. Também não me importava tanto. O simples tocar dos meus dedos nesse corpo incrivelmente perfeito aumentava as chamas em cada pedaço da minha pele, da mesma maneira como ele mordiscava agora meu lábio inferior e me fez esquecer completamente que estávamos na garagem do prédio dele.

Meu Deus, eu estava fora de mim.

- Você sabe que essa é a sua única chance de me convencer a continuar transando com você, não sabe? – Murmurei, tendo consciência da minha respiração ardente se misturando com a dele e dos nossos olhos cheios de luxúria fixos um no outro. Sorri, marota. – Eu estava muito bêbada naquele dia pra saber se você é bom ou não.

- Eu sou bom o bastante pra ter feito você se lembrar daquela noite mesmo bêbada.

Franzi o cenho.

- Seu convencido.

Sasuke não hesitou em me beijar nos lábios novamente e apenas então percebi que ele já havia até arrancado o meu vestido.

Ah, meu Deus, ele era bom.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Andei pensando e talvez isso seja mesmo uma boa idéia, Sasuke-kun. – Tanto o sorriso quanto a forma descontraída com que Sakura fez esse comentário me fez erguer uma sobrancelha, e ao mesmo tempo fez surgir um sorriso maroto em meus lábios.

- Você andou pensando em nós dois? – Porque não dava pra acreditar que a idéia de estarmos nos divertindo juntos fosse boa demais para ocupar a mente dela por míseros segundos que fossem. Chegava a ser hilário. Então obviamente eu tinha que me aproveitar da situação para irritar essa mulher que, por incrível que parecesse, estava dormindo comigo há alguns dias, e que mesmo assim me odiava. Como o seu franzir de cenho me mostrava exatamente agora.

- Não em nós dois, mas no que estamos fazendo. – Ela se corrigiu, impaciente.

- Sexo?

- Bom, é... mais ou menos. Certo, claro que é. – Ela estava começando a ficar embaraçada e furiosa, e só Deus sabia como eu gostava de vê-la assim. Não tanto furiosa, mas vermelha, com certeza era uma gratificação por eu suportar suas respostas atravessadas e seus olhares mortais. Ta, a gratificação também vinha pelo sexo. Principalmente por ele. Porque era incrível. Droga, Sasuke, concentre-se na conversa e faça o seu trabalho de irritá-la.

- A menos que você estivesse pensando em algo mais profundo que isso. – Aticei, me divertindo internamente com a expressão frustrada de Sakura. Ela estava desejando não ter nem tocado nesse assunto agora.

- Quer saber, eu não pensei em coisa nenhuma e vou pensar é na idéia de me livrar de você, seu idiota arrogante convencido. – Ela apressou os passos pela calçada, na vaga ilusão de que iria se livrar de mim rapidamente ou que o hospital surgiria diante do seu nariz. Mas eu estava adorando vê-la frustrada dessa maneira, ainda mais pela conversa que ela havia começado, então apressei a caminhada também.

- Você não vai conseguir, Sakura. Que outro homem faria o mesmo que eu?

- O mesmo, tipo ser um arrogante idiota?

- Não, o mesmo como, não se apegar a você e lhe dar orgasmos múltiplos.

- Eu conheço vários.

- Não com orgasmos múltiplos. – O sorriso maroto voltou aos meus lábios no instante em que minhas palavras a fizeram parar de andar e se virar para me encarar, com os olhos verdes frustrados e as bochechas da coloração avermelhada que tanto me divertia.

- Cala essa boca. – Ela sibilou, revoltada e vermelha. – Será que dava pra parar de falar sobre isso no meio da rua?

Tudo indicava que eu ganharia um soco se não calasse a boca, então contive todas as outras ingênuas palavras de escaparem, mas mantive o sorriso malicioso enquanto observava o rosto tão delicado dessa mulher que estava retorcido em todas as emoções que a deixavam ainda mais sensual e aumentava a minha enorme vontade de arrastá-la para o carro mais próximo para arrancar suas roupas com os dentes. E ela até esqueceria o atual ódio de mim. Talvez não, mas eu garantiria que ela não pensaria nesses vários caras que ela conhecia que poderiam tocá-la.

- O que você pensou sobre nós? – Perguntei, já sereno.

Sakura ainda mantinha os olhos frustrados nos meus, que diziam claramente que a minha cabeça ainda sairia rolando pela minha insistência em comentar dos orgasmos no meio da rua – Mesmo que também dissessem que eu estava certo quanto à eficiência destes – mas seu suspiro resignado em seguida me certificou que ela havia engolido o orgulho e não partiria para a carnificina.

Ótimo, porque eu estava de fato curioso com o que quer que fosse que ela pensou sobre nós dois. Sakura não era de pensar em nada que não fosse seu trabalho, seus pacientes e ocasionalmente quebrar o nariz do Kiba, então saber dela própria que seus pensamentos haviam escapado para nós, me deixou espantado – Ei, o único momento em que eu passava pela mente dela era em fantasias para quebrar meu nariz, e eu sabia muito bem disso. Por mais que eu tentasse me convencer que ela pensava em mim pelo menos nos momentos em que arrancávamos as roupas um do outro, porque, vou dizer, é o mínimo que um homem pode ganhar após orgasmos múltiplos. E eu não pedia mais nada. Aliás, era a primeira vez que eu estava satisfeito de estar com uma mulher que também não queria nenhum compromisso.

Apenas os chocolates.

- Que nós devemos continuar com isso. – Sakura falou, ainda meio a contragosto por eu ter irritado-a. – Só traz benefícios para nós dois e não temos que fingir estarmos apaixonados um pelo outro. – Ela me encarou, descontraída. – Quer dizer, se terminarmos isso, qualquer outra pessoa que nos envolvermos vai querer algum relacionamento idiota, então... O que estou dizendo é que não devemos parar.

Olhei-a por alguns segundos, não conseguindo mais conter o sorriso maroto em minha face.

- Que idiota iria, Sakura? – E como ela ainda não havia chegado a essa conclusão antes? Era tão óbvio que deveríamos continuar fazendo sexo quanto a minha crescente vontade de arrancar essas roupas dela agora. Mas minha resposta não a agradou, apenas a deixou mais irritada.

- Quando você vai levar alguma coisa que eu digo a sério?!

Não consegui fazer nada que não fosse manter os olhos divertidos em sua expressão impaciente, os orbes verdes com aquele brilho característico, fosse quando ela estava irritada, fosse quando sorria, e nem percebi quando a beijei nos lábios. Senti quando Sakura encostou uma mão em meu peito, pronta para me empurrar, mas no minuto em que apoiei uma mão na lateral de seu pescoço, bem suavemente, roçando o polegar em sua bochecha, ela relaxou os lábios contra os meus – Tive até que conter o sorriso maroto – e me deixou aprofundar o beijo não tão longo.

- Quando você deixar de levar tanto as coisas a sério. – Respondi, apreciando nossos rostos ainda próximos, a mão dela agora descansando em meu peito.

- _Você_ me tira do sério, Sasuke. – Sakura me olhou de maneira ligeiramente revoltada, e não pude evitar o sorriso maroto assim que notei o fraco rubor em suas bochechas.

- Quero jantar com você hoje à noite.

Não sei o que me levou a dizer isso, mas não afastei meus olhos dos dela, nem a minha mão ainda na lateral de seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele tão calorosa que me dava arrepios. Parecia que todas as lembranças dos meus lábios contra sua pele me drogavam de tal maneira que palavras estranhas escapavam da minha boca. Certo, não tão estranhas, afinal eu sabia muito bem que minha intenção era fazermos sexo até eu compensar pela vontade absurda de querer arrancar as suas roupas nesse momento.

Sakura me encarou por alguns segundos, talvez pega de surpresa pela minha proposta súbita, mas logo um sorriso apareceu em sua face.

- Só saio meia-noite do hospital. – Ela falou em tom divertido, mas eu estava obstinado a marcamos esse encontro para as duas da manhã se ela quisesse.

- Eu a pego meia-noite. – Falei, sereno.

- Então nos vemos de madrugada. – Sakura sorriu mais uma vez antes de se desvencilhar da minha mão e se encaminhar para o hospital, que nem eu sabia estar a alguns metros de distância. Encarei seus longos cabelos caindo sobre as costas até a esguia cintura, e o sorriso malicioso apareceu quando meus olhos caíram para uma região mais abaixo em suas costas. Por que ela imaginou que deveríamos parar o sexo mesmo?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Matem-me, com toda essa demora eu ainda posto um capítulo pequeno, meu Deus x.x Mas vou fazer o maior esforço do mundo pra postar o próximo ao menos um pouco mais rápido, prometo!**

**Reviews:**

Sayumii

Dayane Manfrere

- Miss Pudingg

Carol wells

Hatake Pam

Luiza Mix Magma

taty

Tete

Paty

Mari-Sousa

Miyuke Chan.'

LedgerBee

Cat Tsuki

Taliane

Paturi

Kune chan

Bruxa Bru

InThatEyes

Luu-chan

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Laahh. sz

Naomi-chan

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! Nunca vou me cansar de dizer que vcs me inspiram além do imaginável! :D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, que graças a Deus, voltou a si e está lançando capítulos que não me deixam dormir de ansiedade xD**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

Não me surpreendi ao ter encontrado-o meia-noite na recepção do hospital, encostado contra um pilar, com o celular apoiado no ouvido, o cenho ligeiramente estreitado, enquanto seus olhos negros fixavam, mas não enxergavam a bela planta que enfeitava o local. Sua atenção não focava também as enfermeiras, médicas e até parentes de pacientes na recepção, que o comiam com os olhos, deixando no ar o desejo de arrancar a blusa bege dele e suas calças jeans. Sério, a população feminina era até rara esse horário da noite, mas já era suficiente para criar a típica tensão sexual que, sem trocadilhos, podia ser cortada com um bisturi.

Não demorei muito observando a cena – Sem saber se contive um sorriso ao realmente vê-lo aqui meia-noite ou pelas babas alheias – e então os olhos negros pousaram em mim, e ele desligou o celular, sendo o cavalheiro extremamente educado que eu conhecia. E mesmo assim, eu sorri. Não pude evitar, foi engraçado. Todo o contexto. Ainda mais quando ele me lançou o discreto sorriso maroto, me dizendo em seguida que mais um pouco e ele começaria a diversão sem mim. Sério, a tensão sexual da recepção foi quebrada por todos os instrumentais cirúrgicos existentes, e pude até sentir uns olhares fulminantes femininos para cima de mim na hora.

Por isso fiz questão de apressá-lo para sairmos daquele ambiente hostil, e por isso agora eu estava entrando em seu apartamento, depois de perceber no caminho para cá que as habilidades culinárias do Sasuke não me transmitiam muita segurança. Aliás, _ele_ fez questão de me convidar hoje para jantar com ele, e eu estava tão concentrada no próximo esconderijo das bebidas da minha mãe que nem notei não termos ido a algum restaurante.

- Não me diga que eu vou ter que cozinhar. – Falei, retirando o casaco assim que adentramos o belo apartamento, e olhando Sasuke de forma sugestivamente contrariada.

- Você não espera que eu cozinhe, não é? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você me chama pra jantar e eu tenho que ir pra cozinha? Que diabos de-? Argh, esquece.

Franzi o cenho diante do que quase saiu da minha boca. Eu não podia exigir nada romântico, porque isso não tinha nada a ver com romance e eu mesma não queria um romance nunca mais. Foi apenas hábito falar isso. Ou quase falar, ainda bem. Sério, isso era algum problema feminino de sempre pensar em romantismo e coisas melosas? Genética, maldita fosse.

Ainda com a minha indignação contra meus malditos genes, meus olhos tentaram me enganar quando passei pela grande sala desse apartamento e me deparei com a mesa muito bem arrumada, inclusive com um jantar sobre ela, dois pratos, duas taças de vinho, tudo em dois. E velas, juro. Velas! O que diabos era isso?! Fiquei parada, perplexa com a surpresa de provavelmente não ter mais que cozinhar. Ao menos era o que essa situação sugeria, e olha que eu estava enferrujada no quesito jantar a luz de velas, mas eu ainda lembrava que nesses momentos a mulher não tinha mais que ir ao fogão. Não que eu fosse, pra início de conversa.

De qualquer forma, eu não esperava essa surpresa. E então outra me atingiu. Uma caixa de chocolate com morango – Sim, esse aroma não me enganava – foi posta diante do meu nariz, e o laço vermelho enfeitando-a me rendeu uma vaga lembrança daquela loja para onde fui seqüestrada pela primeira vez pelo Sasuke. Pisquei, saindo do transe, mas não segurei a caixa dourada, e o Sasuke deve ter entendido que boa parte dessas informações ainda estava sendo digerida, então ele abaixou a caixa para me encarar, sereno como sempre.

- Sobremesa. – Foi só o que ele disse.

- Você é louco. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Por fazer isso por você, eu também concordo. Mas só estou fazendo para me dar bem mais tarde. – Ele sorriu maroto, e minhas sobrancelhas instantaneamente se arquearam.

- Você acha que me compra com um jantar?

Sasuke, já é mais de meia noite, e eu acabei de sair de um plantão onde um paciente estava com um tumor do tamanho do mundo no intestino. Está achando realmente que velas e um jantar vão lhe garantir uma bela noite de sexo? E calem a boca, malditos hormônios!

- Por isso eu trouxe o chocolate. – Ele retrucou.

- Como eu posso estar dormindo com um idiota como você? – Resmunguei, franzindo o cenho e encarando-o com ligeira impaciência talvez da minha insanidade por_, de fato_, ainda estar transando com ele.

- Diga você. – Merda. Por causa dos lábios dele contra o meu rosto e o meu pescoço tão levemente, me causando arrepios, exatamente como agora. Ele sabia tão bem quanto eu e meus hormônios por que eu ainda dormia com ele, mas, para a minha dignidade, fui incapacitada de lhe dar uma resposta quando meu pescoço continuava sendo atacado por seus beijos suaves que me tiravam o fôlego.

Na verdade, o Sasuke conseguiu a sua resposta assim que segurei sua blusa com mais força – O que quase me fez sentir seu sorriso maroto contra minha pele – e seu braço enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto até que nossos corpos estivessem colados e meus hormônios gritassem loucamente para que essas roupas não estivessem atrapalhando. E eu tinha que concordar com eles, ainda mais quando meus lábios foram capturados em um beijo tão profundo e intenso que meus dedos começaram a formigar de ansiedade para dar um sumiço nessa blusa e alcançar o tórax definido do Sasuke.

Quando senti uma mão no botão da minha própria blusa mal pude conter o sorriso maroto ao imaginar que fim dariam essas velas já acesas e o jantar que teriam que esperar um pouco. É, como se eu estivesse odiando isso.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Não foi você quem cozinhou, não é, Sasuke-kun?

Eu ia responder – Dizendo inclusive que claro que não fui eu quem fez o jantar. Por acaso era muito mais fácil contratar um Buffet. Pensando agora, não dava pra acreditar que fiz tudo isso só pra transar com essa mulher, que, tudo bem, só de balançar esses longos cabelos até a cintura me deixava incapaz de um único pensamento racional de não ir tão longe por causa de sexo com ela – mas observar pelo canto do olho Sakura devorar os chocolates da caixa dourada era bem mais conveniente. Ta, eu também estava meio distraído com ela encostada em meu peito, enquanto eu me recostava contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Estava uma delícia. – Sakura comentou, engolindo outro bombom. – Não está melhor que o chocolate, mas enfim. – Ela deu de ombros, com ar de obviedade, e não pude esconder a sobrancelha erguida, ainda olhando-a.

- Eu ainda pensei em jantarmos só chocolate. – Ao menos não teríamos uma comida fria. Certo, a culpa foi nossa, afinal quando chegamos ao apartamento com certeza estava tudo queimando. Inclusive meu desejo por essa mulher, claro. Sakura, inclusive, não parecia se importar menos com nossa pequena mudança de planos antes do jantar.

- Ah, obrigada. Você está tão gentil esses dias. – Sua risada atraiu minha atenção, e me peguei analisando sua face delicada e o bombom que ela segurava com dois dedos e que seus olhos verdes também observavam. – E seja pelo sexo ou não, eu gosto dos chocolates.

- Então eu _posso_ comprar você com chocolate. – Sorri maroto, deslizando uma mão para sua cintura desnuda e puxando-a mais ainda para mim. Sua pele contra a minha sempre me causaria arrepios, juro, mas Sakura não pareceu sentir o mesmo, pois franziu o cenho bem de leve, e me deu um soco no peito, ainda que não parecesse tão irritada pelo meu comentário.

- Não abuse, Sasuke-kun. – Mas não se afastou de mim, nem se desvencilhou da minha mão, e não pude evitar imaginar que ou o chocolate lhe era uma droga muito poderosa ou ela estava aprendendo mesmo a sorrir e a não levar as coisas tão a sério. Ela ficava melhor assim. Mais delicada, para ser protegida. Eu não queria protegê-la – _Eu_ tinha mais que me proteger dos seus socos em meu nariz ou lugares piores – mas era um detalhe que não dava pra deixar passar.

- Você mora sozinho aqui? – Sakura perguntou, descontraída, me olhando e colocando outro chocolate na boca.

- Moro.

- E tem uma empresa?

- E sou milionário. – Sorri maroto.

- E é convencido.

- E estou dormindo com a médica mais irritante e geniosa que conheço.

- E que tem um corpo que você não tira os olhos. – Ela sorriu marota.

- E que só consegue sorrir quando está comigo.

Seu cenho franziu.

- Porque você disse que ia me ensinar, e está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Está vendo algum sorriso na minha cara agora?

- Estava, até você se irritar comigo. – O sorriso de canto voltou aos meus lábios. – De novo.

Os olhos verdes me observaram longamente, me dando tempo para contar todos os seus cílios expressivos e quantas correntes elétricas percorriam minha espinha a cada segundo que nossas peles estavam em contato. Sakura apoiou uma mão em meu peito, sentando um pouco melhor na cama, e aproximando nossos rostos.

- Tem razão. – Ela falou, e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, que nessa distância começavam a me testar de verdade. – Vou tentar não me irritar com você hoje só porque fez esse jantar frio e me deu chocolate.

Seu sorriso não morreu e seus dedos começaram a deslizar pelo meu peito, bem de leve, e era o suficiente para evaporar os pensamentos racionais numa velocidade mais rápida do que normalmente acontecia. É claro, normalmente não estávamos na minha cama, sem roupa alguma, e ela não me estendia esse sorriso e nem me provocava dessa maneira. O que ela devia fazer mais vezes.

- Lembre-me de chamá-la pra jantar todo dia. – Falei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, segurando-a mais firmemente pela cintura, e com a outra mão já pousando bem de leve no braço que sua mão delineava meus músculos. Fiquei satisfeito quando seu sorriso sumiu apenas assim que a beijei nos lábios profundamente, deitando-a na cama e rolando por cima dela, que, ainda bem, não deu importância para a caixa de chocolate sendo chutada para fora da cama.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

A quietude dos meus sonhos foi perturbada pelo som da campainha. Um resmungo inaudível veio de algo apoiado em meu peito. Sakura.

- É um pesadelo. – Consegui entender, sentindo seu braço em minha cintura me apertando com a força que seu estado sonolento lhe permitia. – Não vá.

Concordei plenamente, nem me atrevendo a abrir os olhos e comecei a mergulhar na escuridão para sonhar outra vez, agora tendo uma vaga consciência da cabeça em meu peito e do braço em minha cintura, que contribuíram para afastar para bem longe aquele som irritante do lado de fora. A respiração tranqüila de Sakura era mais intensa que a campainha, que diminuía cada vez mais, e eu estava quase dormindo novamente quando a porta de entrada do apartamento foi aberta e vozes alcançaram meus ouvidos. Não entendi quem eram, nem me importei se estivessem me roubando. Isso era um sonho com certeza.

No entanto, ouvi passos vindo na direção do meu quarto, e abri os olhos ao tentar lembrar se eu havia trancado a maldita porta para que nenhum ladrão me acordasse enquanto estivesse levando embora minha mobília, mas antes que eu pudesse recordar algo da noite passada que não fossem os belos seios de Sakura ou seus lábios tentadores, a porta foi aberta. Mas que merda. Eu _não_ a tranquei antes de arrancar as roupas de Sakura.

Coloquei uma mão no rosto, impedindo a claridade que me cegava e três vultos que não consegui identificar.

- Ah, meu Deus! – _Merda_. Minha mãe.

Sakura abriu os olhos assustada no instante em que a porta foi fechada às pressas, e sentou na cama, puxando o lençol para o peito, tão vermelha quanto eu jamais havia visto.

- Ah, meu Deus...! Isso é mesmo um pesadelo! – Ela exclamou, tão acordada quanto eu, mas não mais irritada. Eu queria arrancar a cabeça das três figuras que acabaram de invadir meu apartamento. – Era a sua mãe? A sua _mãe_ nos viu na cama?!

- Merda. – Praguejei, levantando mais apressado do que pretendi e coloquei alguma roupa que nem vi direito. – Era. E meu pai. E meu irmão idiota.

Pude ver uma veia dilatar na têmpora de Sakura, enquanto ela fechava os olhos indignados e mordia o lençol. A única coisa que compensava por toda essa catástrofe era ver o rosto dessa mulher tão vermelho dessa maneira.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Ela praguejou para si mesma, depois me lançou uma voz exasperada. – Seus pais têm a chave do seu apartamento?!

- Isso eu também quero saber. – Franzi o cenho ao sair do quarto, deixando Sakura colocar suas roupas, por mais que eu não fosse tão a favor disso. Ta, no momento eu não me importava. O que eu queria de fato era alguma explicação para a invasão de domicílio e depois algumas tripas se derramariam pelo chão.

Assim que cheguei à sala, acompanhado da minha latente indignação e raiva, notei que meus pais e meu irmão não pareciam mais ter se importado tanto ao me verem na cama com Sakura, nem davam a mínima para a minha irritação de ter sido acordado desse jeito. Tudo bem, a minha mãe estava bem embaraçada, considerando a mão em sua boca, seu olhar abalado e sua face tão vermelha quanto à de Sakura. Ela nem havia sentado no sofá como os dois palhaços que passavam os canais da televisão.

Minha presença atraiu a atenção de todos, mas não deixei que ninguém falasse.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como têm a chave? – Meu cenho estava muito franzido. Não dava pra acreditar que isso acabou de acontecer. – Como vocês abrem a porta do meu quarto desse jeito?

- Até onde sabíamos você jogava as mulheres na rua antes do amanhecer. – Itachi falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você tem uma namorada e não divulgou por aí, irmãozinho?

- Nem para a sua família? – Foi a vez do meu pai.

- Mil perdões, filho. Não sabíamos que-

- Esqueçam. – Cortei minha mãe, não contendo um suspiro frustrado ao imaginar como explicar o meu relacionamento com Sakura sem ter que dizer à minha mãe que estávamos apenas transando. – É uma... história complicada.

Merda. Dizer que ela era minha namorada era tão mais fácil. Tão fácil quanto ter o nariz quebrado quando Sakura descobrisse – O que não tardaria a acontecer se dependesse da empolgação da minha mãe em me arranjar um relacionamento sério. Ela tentava fazia anos, mas eu sempre partia seu coração quando dispensava a mulher em menos de um mês. Sério, eu tinha que ter mais cuidado em contar a notícia para ela do que para a mulher que eu estava dispensando. Então de jeito nenhum eu poderia dizer que Sakura era minha namorada.

Ainda que eles não acreditassem que ela não fosse.

- Então ao menos nos apresente agora, Sasuke. – Meu pai falou, desviando os olhos da televisão para o meu óbvio cenho franzido.

- É, ainda mais que vamos todos à casa de campo, vamos querer conhecer a futura Sra Uchiha logo aqui. – Itachi falou, se divertindo com a situação que estava me tirando do sério.

- Ao campo? – Fiquei mais irritado ainda. – Por isso vieram aqui? Nunca ouviram falar em telefone?

- Ah, pare com o drama, Sasuke. – Meu irmão idiota rebateu, rolando os olhos. – Nós já sabemos o quão promíscuo você é, estamos é felizes de saber que finalmente resolveu se manter em um relacionamento.

E eu ficarei mais feliz quando as primeiras tripas derramadas no meu tapete forem suas, seu bastardo.

- Querida? – Merda, minha mãe já estava na porta do meu quarto, dando duas batidas para chamar a atenção de Sakura, que eu sabia muito bem querer arrancar as _minhas_ tripas pela minha família ter a chave do meu apartamento, ainda que eu não lembrasse como diabos eles a tinham. – Desculpe termos entrado assim, eu estou muito envergonhada, de verdade, mas tenho que lhe dizer que também estou morrendo de curiosidade para conhecê-la.

Dava para ver o pequeno sorriso ansioso no rosto da minha mãe. Mas eu ainda não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Eles estavam achando que Sakura era a minha namorada! Queriam levá-la para a casa de campo, onde toda a família e amigos se reuniam, e onde a minha mãe fazia questão de arrastar as mulheres que eu saía para conhecê-las e me dar dicas de como pedi-las em casamento. Merda, merda, merda. Isso tinha que parar agora ou eu sairia ferrado e sem qualquer possibilidade de sexo com Sakura outra vez. Por que os familiares não ficavam em seu devido lugar?!

- Importa-se de nos apresentarmos agora? – Minha mãe voltar a falar com a porta, gentilmente, e eu estava pronto para impedir o desastre de alguma maneira, mas Sakura saiu do quarto, com a roupa de ontem que quase me fez esquecer a presença da minha família para arrancá-las outra vez e carregá-la para o quarto, me certificando que dessa vez eu trancaria a maldita porta. Exceto que me controlei, e me detive nas bochechas vermelhas de Sakura, sua mão na testa que afastava um pouco a franja, em uma atitude ligeiramente frustrada e embaraçada.

Analisando-a agora, era até divertido ver essa cena.

- Desculpem, eu... eu realmente não queria que tivessem vist-

- Não, já superamos o trauma. – Itachi a interrompeu, dando de ombros. E mesmo com seu ar de descaso agora, eu vi as sobrancelhas arqueadas dele ao analisar Sakura dos pés à cabeça quando ela saiu do quarto, e foi mais que suficiente para ter mais que tripas nesse chão daqui a pouco. Idiota. Quem estava transando com ela era eu. E por que diabos a surpresa? As outras mulheres com quem saí não eram feias. Eu nunca tive mau gosto, filho da mãe.

- Então você é a namorada do Sasuke-kun. – Minha mãe comentou, encarando Sakura de maneira animada. – Estou tão feliz por vocês! Mal posso esperar para passarmos o final de semana todos juntos, nos conhecendo melhor e nos divertindo!

Os olhos verdes correram para mim alarmados, mas não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer além de suspirar em frustração por: 1) Ser completamente inútil dizer à minha mãe que não éramos namorados; e 2) Ficar uma semana sem sexo com Sakura por punição por eu ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, apenas porque fizeram cópias da minha maldita chave. Como as coisas chegaram mesmo ao ponto de a minha mãe estar arrastando Sakura para a nossa casa de campo, que nem eu sabia que iríamos esse final de semana?!

- B-Bom, eu não sei se-

- Não, querida, tudo bem, nós temos muitos quartos na casa, não vai ser incômodo nenhum! – O sorriso empolgado da minha mãe não desanimou Sakura a procurar alguma maneira de escapar do perfeito final de semana, mas ela foi interrompida de retrucar assim que um bipe ecoou de sua bolsa.

Era o hospital, com certeza chamando-a para se divertir com alguma cabeça quebrada ao invés do desastre no meu apartamento, e não entendi se ela ficou aliviada ou não – Afinal ela com certeza queria escapar da casa de campo, e escapando daqui assim não seria a melhor solução – mas _eu_ tive vontade de me divertir com a cabeça quebrada.

- Ah, desculpem, eu- Eu tenho que ir. – Sakura olhou o aparelho em sua mão, colocando-o de volta na bolsa, apressada e mostrando um fraco sorriso. – Foi um prazer. Até mais, Sasuke-kun.

Pude até me ver saindo com ela por essa porta, mas para a minha sorte tive que responder aos olhares questionadores pela evaporação de Sakura.

- Ela é médica. – Falei, rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços ao me apoiar na parede, sem conter um suspiro cansado. Com certeza não era assim que eu imaginava Sakura saindo do apartamento hoje de manhã, ainda que ela fosse me lançar cenhos franzidos quando eu a deixasse no hospital e eu fosse para a empresa engolir sapos. Não que nada disso importasse a esses três.

- Ora, ora, está até escolhendo melhor as candidatas, hein, Sasuke. – Meu pai disse, orgulhoso, e rolei os olhos novamente.

- Ela não é-

- Diga, filho, qual o nome dela. Quantos anos tem? O que mais faz além da medicina? – Minha mãe disparava perguntas com um grau elevado de animação, e eu quis mais do que nunca que me ligassem da empresa para resolver todos os problemas do mundo agora. – Não, não, espere! Vamos ter todo o tempo possível para conversar na casa de campo!

- Não sei se ela vai poder ir, mãe. Sakura vive em plantões, até em finais de semana. – E Deus sabia que eu também queria evitar qualquer contato entre as duas. Sakura não era a única disposta a manter essa relação a apenas sexo.

- Uma moça trabalhadora. – Minha mãe juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, sorridente. – Já me apaixonei por ela.

Suspirei.

Ninguém estava me ouvindo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Desculpem, foi tanto tempo de espera que nem me atrevo a dizer que vou atualizar logo a fic. Mas juro que não vou abandoná-la, por mais que demore! Espero que entendam e não deixem de acompanhá-la.**

**Reviews:**

Paty

luiza mix magma

Sayumii

Dayane Manfrere

Sakura-Cham18

Kune chan

taty

lydhyamsf

moorg.

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Final Fairy

Julia S.S

Hatake Pam

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san

Carol wells

Mari-Sousa

Bruxa Bru

Miyuke Chan.'

Mokona Kuramae

Luu-chan

boo-chan :P

Paturi

Pequena Perola

Alice-chan

Cassi

Babsakura

Harumy

Manu Moony

zisis

Cat Tsuki

**Obrigada de coração, gente! Muito obrigada por todos os seus comentários que me estimulam a não abandonar essa vida de escritora (Que vou dizer, fica dificil a cada dia da faculdade) xD Sério, o que seria de mim sem vcs?! OBRIGADA!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo cheio de safadesas xD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

Hoje deveria ser meu dia de folga. Lembro quando dei uma olhada na programação da semana e fiquei feliz ao ver que após duas noites de plantão eu finalmente teria um dia de descanso. Mas não. Ao invés de estar na frente da minha televisão, com os pés para cima, comendo todo tipo de besteira, eu estava saindo do quarto de um paciente que acabou de ter uma parada cardíaca. Suspirei. Era verdade que eu não trocaria essa profissão por nada – Ainda mais depois de ter salvado a vida desse senhor agora – mas por que diabos eu tinha que estar devendo um plantão ao Kiba?!

Tentei afastar os pensamentos cansados para longe, e estava passando pelo balcão da enfermaria – Onde eu esperava ouvir os primeiros comentários de algum infeliz que perdeu a mão em uma máquina de triturar alimento, mas notei que o ambiente estava ligeiramente quieto. Exceto pelo homem que perguntava alguma coisa para a enfermeira hipnotizada que nem parecia mais respirar, assim como as outras duas que congelaram completamente para comê-lo com os olhos. Nenhuma delas sequer ouvia o que o coitado dizia.

Ah, merda. Não era um coitado qualquer. Não com esses cabelos negros e essa silhueta atlética de costas que eu reconheceria muito bem. Aproximei-me dele, confusa.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura. – Ele se virou para mim, ignorando as enfermeiras que agora me lançavam olhares azedos. Eu não podia me importar menos. Tudo o que eu queria era saber o que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui.

- Já está na hora do almoço? – Perguntei, meio desnorteada com sua aparição tão cedo. Quer dizer, eu até me acostumei a vê-lo aqui ao redor de uma da tarde para irmos almoçar em algum lugar caro, mas, venhamos e convenhamos, ele esqueceu mesmo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã no seu quarto? Porque eu bem tinha esquecido, até vê-lo aqui, pelo menos. E isso não me agradou. Eu estava bem mais feliz sem essa lembrança aterrorizante. E sem o olhar dessas loucas em nós dois, meu Deus!

- Não sabia que você queria almoçar comigo todos os dias. – Ele sorriu maroto, não deixando de erguer aquela sobrancelha que sempre fazia uma veia pulsar em minha têmpora, mesmo que discretamente. Não foi diferente agora.

- Não, idiota. – Mas odiei minha face corando. – Eu não iria nem se você pedisse. Tenho uma cirurgia daqui a pouco.

- Não foi por isso que vim aqui. Já tenho um almoço de negócios marcado.

Chega, essas enfermeiras estavam me tirando do sério com seus ouvidos apurados e olhos doentios devorando cada pedaço do corpo definido do Sasuke. Sem contar que elas queriam me enterrar viva, dava pra sentir! E eu que não queria ser vista com o Sasuke pelo hospital. Já bastava a mãe dele estar tão convicta de estarmos namorando. Ah, meu Deus. Quantos desastres em um único dia!

Arrastei o Sasuke do balcão onde ele se apoiava casualmente – Perto demais de uma enfermeira, que, sério, ele só podia estar brincando que não sentia a vontade dela de devorá-lo aqui mesmo – e saímos da vista dos abutres, entrando em seguida em um quarto vazio. Suspirei ao me apoiar contra a porta fechada. Desde quando eu tinha que ficar me escondendo em quartos do hospital, droga? Está vendo? Homens. Juro, com romance ou sem romance, eles sempre trazem problemas.

Quando abri os olhos estava encarando a expressão confusa e o cenho franzido do Sasuke.

- O que diabos-?

- Aquelas catitas não tiravam os olhos da gente. Estava enchendo o saco.

Obviamente eu esperei o sorriso maroto aparecer dessa maneira lenta, testando minha paciência, e palavras nada agradáveis sairiam de sua boca, eu podia apostar minha vida nisso, então ergui um dedo, repreensiva, com o cenho franzido.

- Nem vem, eu não estava com ciúme delas estarem tendo fantasias sexuais com você. Quem está transando com você sou eu, e não que eu tenha muito orgulho disso. – Rolei os olhos em seguida. Era verdade, oras. Por mais que eu realmente gostasse de cada pedacinho de sua pele contra a minha, não era uma das minhas rotinas que eu mais me orgulhasse.

Ainda assim, ele manteve os olhos divertidos fixos nos meus e o sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Claro que você não está com ciúme.

- Eu não estou. Pare de me olhar assim! – Franzi o cenho mais ainda quando minhas bochechas começaram a arder com veemência. Droga, maldito olhar que me fazia ter certeza que _ele_ estava tendo fantasias sexuais comigo! Eu ia matá-lo. – O que você veio fazer aqui afinal?

Graças a Deus o sorriso sumiu, dando lugar àquela serenidade de sempre.

- Avisar que amanhã vou pegá-la, às oito da manhã para irmos à casa de campo com a minha família.

- O que?! – Minha exclamação estupefata não foi estupefata o suficiente. – Ficou louco?! E você não poderia me dar essa notícia pelo telefone?!

- Não, você desligaria na minha cara, Sakura. – Seu cenho franziu.

- _Com razão!_ Eu não quero passar um final de semana conhecendo a sua família como se eu fosse a futura Sra Uchiha!

- É o que eles pensam e eu não consegui fazê-los acreditar no contrário. – Sasuke rolou os olhos, ligeiramente impaciente, mas não tanto quanto eu. Nunca tanto quanto eu, porque eu queria quebrar osso por osso desse imbecil.

- Você poderia ter dito que só estamos transando e não há a menor possibilidade de um namoro ou coisa assim, Sasuke! – Falei em tom óbvio, olhando-o de forma ainda exasperada, mas tudo o que consegui foi a sua sobrancelha erguida me dizendo "É mesmo?", porque eu sabia que não dava pra falar isso. Suspirei, contrariada. – Certo, a sua mãe não precisa ouvir com essas palavras. Ela é muito legal.

E ela era. Seu sorriso animado apenas não me contagiou mais naquela hora porque ela queria me arrastar para a casa de campo, mas se fosse uma saída para fazer umas compras eu teria acolhido-a como minha melhor amiga no mesmo minuto – Ainda mais considerando que a minha atual melhor amiga me enchia o saco por causa dos meus relacionamentos inexistentes.

De qualquer forma, por mais legal que ela fosse, eu não podia aceitar esse convite! Eu _não queria_! De fato eu e o Sasuke estávamos apenas saindo para sexo, e não havia nada no contrato que dissesse ser pega na cama pela família dele e depois ser taxada como a sua futura noiva que era convidada para um final de semana em família, droga! Mas como dizer "não" aquela mulher simpática? Agora eu entendia por que o Sasuke teve problemas em tentar convencê-la que não éramos namorados.

- Então não a decepcione e vá amanhã conosco. Ela mal está agüentando de ansiedade, Sakura.

- Porque ela acha que sou sua namorada, Sasuke. – Olhei-o de forma azeda.

- Eu também não estou feliz de terem descoberto sobre nós dois, mas não vai dar pra adiar esse final de semana. – Pela primeira vez ele pareceu tão frustrado quanto eu diante desse assunto. – Se você não aceitar, a minha mãe e meu irmão vão dar um jeito de você ir, por bem ou por mal, acredite. – E ergueu as duas sobrancelhas significativamente.

Fiquei quieta em minha irritação que me consumia, me odiando por não ter coragem de cair fora disso, como eu bem poderia ser capaz. Droga, não dava pra acreditar que eu estava aceitando ir.

- Se eu for não vai mudar nada entre a gente. – Avisei, revoltada. – Não vai querer dizer que somos namorados porque conheci seus pais, nem nada. Vai ser só uma compensação por eles terem nos pegado na cama. Entendeu?

- Claro. – Sasuke rolou os olhos, talvez diante do dedo que eu apontava para ele de forma tão estúpida. Continue com esse descaso e eu enfio esse dedo no seu olho, idiota. – Eu não quero uma namorada problemática como você, Sakura.

Não furei seu olho, mas eu tive que lhe dar um soco no braço – Que não foi suficiente para demonstrar minha indignação, mas deixei passar apenas porque tive um estalo no mesmo instante.

- Ah! E eu tenho que voltar no domingo logo de manhã. Tenho uma cirurgia marcada.

- Hn. Como quiser.

- Ótimo. Posso seguir para a minha cirurgia agora? – Perguntei, não tão ansiosa por mais boas novas que poderiam se seguir a esse desastre.

- Se você quiser que eu seja atacado por me deixar sozinho aqui. – Notei o seu sorriso maroto, e quase ri diante do seu comentário.

- Você quer que eu segure sua mão e o leve até a porta? – Tudo bem ter medo dos abutres, mas qual é!

- Não, quero que você fique aqui comigo até elas irem embora.

O sorriso maroto não sumiu de seus lábios e me detive nele, apreciando suas mãos firmes em minha cintura e a maneira como a parede já amparava minhas costas. Nem notei quando minhas mãos foram parar em seu peito, mas tenho que admitir que nossas faces tão próximas e suas palavras maliciosas foram totalmente responsáveis pelo sorriso que apareceu em meu rosto.

Ele nem me deu tempo de rir ou de concordar em esperarmos os abutres irem embora, pois seus lábios já haviam capturado os meus fervorosamente em um beijo que até me fez esquecer o meu adorável final de semana com a família dele, e eu já havia perdido completamente a razão quando suas mãos me ergueram o suficiente para que eu passasse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e esqueci até mesmo a cirurgia que me esperava.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Não dava pra acreditar que esse era o final de semana que eu tanto odiaria e que me faria procurar terapia para superar os horrores que eu iria passar na casa de campo dos Uchiha. Mas não. Eu nem conseguia lembrar um único momento em que não estivesse rindo, desde o instante em que meus pés adentraram a extraordinária casa térrea até quando sentamos na enorme mesa retangular que ficava no jardim para comermos as deliciosas guloseimas de Mikoto-san, a mãe do Sasuke-kun. É verdade que boa parte das risadas foi proporcionada pelos meus amigos que eu não fazia idéia que estariam aqui também, como a Ino, o Shikamaru, o Naruto e a Hinata – Certo, o Shikamaru e o Naruto que convidaram as duas, afinal os amigos mesmo da família Uchiha eram eles, mas enfim, não dava pra acreditar que estava sendo tão bom.

E os pais do Sasuke-kun eram divertidos, de verdade! Tudo bem, Fugaku-san era um pouco sério – Bem parecido com o Sasuke-kun, se eu fosse pensar bem – mas me pareceu que vez ou outra um pequeno sorriso aparecia em seu rosto entre a corrida com os cavalos até a partida de bilhar que fizemos nessa fazenda que eles chamavam de casa de campo. Não havia bois, nem vacas, mas o ambiente era tão interiorano – Com o extenso e belo jardim, o grande lago, o curral bem cuidado – que eu chamaria de fazenda. E vou dizer, voltaria aqui outra vez.

Pela primeira vez em meses eu me senti confortável, acolhida. Nem mesmo quando eu saía com a Ino e o Naruto não era a mesma coisa. Eu não entendia se era a presença de Mikoto-san e do Itachi – Que por mais que o Sasuke-kun odiasse, eu gostei muito dele – e esse ambiente em família, mas algo estava diferente mesmo. Incrível e satisfatoriamente diferente. Digno de imensos sorrisos e calorosas risadas – Até tive a impressão que o Sasuke-kun me observava com o canto do olho ao ver esse meu lado animado que, sério, eu mesma havia esquecido que tinha. E que pena, porque era um desperdício. Como pude passar tantos meses sem me sentir assim tão leve? Como sobrevivi todo esse tempo? À base de plantões, dores de cabeça e cenhos franzidos...? É, algo bem assim.

Mas tudo bem, porque eu estava compensando agora por todos esses minutos desperdiçados.

E estava valendo muito a pena.

- Sakura-chan?

- Testuda, você deve ter perdido uns cinco peixes que puxaram a sua linha.

Despertei de meus devaneios pela voz hilária de Ino, sentada na grama ao meu lado, com os pés balançando para o lago, mas sem alcançar a água cristalina e gélida. Lembrei apenas agora que eu estava de fato segurando uma vara de pescar e havíamos feito uma aposta com os rapazes para ver quem conseguia mais peixes. Ao puxar a linha de volta e ver o anzol sem nada, tive certeza que se dependesse de mim o nosso time estava fora da competição.

- Você está bem? – Ino perguntou, curiosa.

- Estou. – Sorri, distraída. – Só estava pensando. Besteira, você sabe.

- Ah, sei a besteira mesmo. – Ino sorriu de forma marota.

- Que tipo de besteira? – Hinata entrou na conversa, curiosa também, deixando de lado a linha imóvel na água.

- Besteira do tipo em que ela arranca as roupas do Sasuke-kun depois de um dia desesperador sem sex-

- Ino! – Cortei-a, rolando os olhos diante de tamanha criancice.

- Mas não é verdade, Sakura? – Merda, era o Itachi. Virei a cabeça para olhá-lo se aproximando do nosso grupo feminino junto com Mikoto-san, e me perguntei por que diabos ele não podia ter ficado do lado do time dele, a metros de distância do nosso! Ainda mais se ele viria com esse comentário e com esse sorriso cínico na cara. E com a sua adorável mãe, que já bastava ter visto eu e o Sasuke-kun na cama como primeira impressão.

- Então, já pegaram muitos peixes? – Mudei de assunto casualmente, vendo-o se manter em pé ao meu lado, enquanto Mikoto-san sentava e ajudava Hinata com a vara de pescar. Itachi não parou de sorrir, mas deu continuidade ao meu assunto.

- Claro, o que espera de homens que não conseguem uns míseros peixes?

- Ei, Itachi! – Naruto gritou do seu lado do grupo, revoltado. – O que diabos você está fazendo confabulando com o inimigo?! Volta pra cá que não temos quase nad-!

Sasuke-kun bateu nele, quase fazendo-o cair no lago, e criando uma confusão em que Fugaku-san teve que parar sua tranqüila pescaria para impedir um homicídio. Todas nós rimos e Itachi suspirou.

- Onde está a masculinidade de vocês em nem conseguir uns míseros peixes para a comunidade, Itachi? – Provoquei, ainda sorrindo da situação.

- Bom, posso garantir que cada um de nós pegou ao menos um. – Ele me provocou, sorrindo triunfante. Merda, como ele sabia que eu era a única da casa inteira que não tinha pegado nada?!

- Não importa, Itachi-kun. – Hinata falou, rindo, depois de ter jogado a linha na água outra vez. – Pelo menos a Sakura-chan está se divertindo, com ou sem peixe.

- É, vencedora ou perdedora. – Ino acrescentou, ganhando um soco meu brincalhão.

- Você não costuma fazer isso, Sakura-chan? – Mikoto-san perguntou, amavelmente, mas eu preferia que ela não tivesse tocado nesse assunto. O que eu diria? Não, Mikoto-san, geralmente eu sou uma médica louca por trabalho que não sabia o significado de uma verdadeira risada até hoje? Por favor. Eu estava me divertindo demais para termos que tocar em assuntos delicados.

- Não, ela só trabalha, Mikoto-san. – Hinata respondeu prontamente. – A única vez em que a vi sair para se divertir foi no aniversário da Ino-chan, onde ela conheceu o Sasuke-kun.

Certo, talvez ela não soubesse que eu o tinha conhecido um pouco antes no hospital quando eu me esqueci de atender Fugaku-san. O que eu esperava sinceramente que ele não soubesse ou lembrasse até hoje.

- Ah, e o Sasuke-kun mudou a vida dela, não é? – Mikoto-san comentou, dando uma piscadela e sorrindo. – Assim como ela mudou a dele.

- Ei, Sakura, nisso eu tenho que concordar. – Itachi falou. – Você não tem idéia do quão promíscuo o Sasuke era até conhecer você.

É, vocês não têm idéia de quão promíscuos nós somos se souberem que temos uma relação estritamente limitada a sexo. E eu que não daria essas boas novas para ninguém aqui. E, merda, teria que deixá-los imaginar que éramos namorados. Eu até tentei dizer muitas vezes à Mikoto-san que não estávamos namorando, mas ela se fazia de surda ou me ignorava por achar que era brincadeira, não sei – Afinal ela só poderia achar que eu estava sacaneando com ela dizendo que seu filho e eu não éramos namorados depois de ter nos pegado na cama no apartamento dele. Então eu perdia qualquer direito de poder decepcioná-la depois de ter feito-a passar por esse trauma.

- E vocês não têm idéia do quão ranzinza a Sakura era antes de conhecer o Sasuke-kun. – Ino comentou, assobiando, mas tentando esconder seu sorriso cínico.

- Que tal nos concentrarmos em ganhar das moças ali? – Perguntei, cansada dessa conversa idiota.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. – Mikoto-san falou, sorrindo. – Eu acho você incrivelmente adorável, e não podia estar mais feliz pelo Sasuke-kun ter tido a sorte de encontrá-la para termos você na família.

Fiquei olhando-a por mais tempo do que pretendi, um pouco surpresa por suas palavras gentis e seu sorriso amável que, por um ínfimo momento, me fez desviar os olhos para o Sasuke-kun há metros de distância do nosso grupo, e me fez imaginar como eu gostaria de me sentir acolhida assim novamente. Eu me sentia bem com eles. Era mesmo como uma família.

- Ei, Hinata, a sua linha está puxando! – Ino se adiantou, empolgada, e todas as atenções se voltaram para ajudar a pegar o peixe que não dei tanta importância.

Eu estava mais concentrada em me convencer que eu não precisava ser namorada do Sasuke-kun para ser recebida assim pela família dele. Quer dizer, eu não era e eles já me tratavam desse jeito, então bastava que fôssemos amigos para eu ter esse lar acolhedor – Sério, eles tratavam a Ino e a Hinata da mesma maneira calorosa. E tudo bem, somos amigos que transavam, mas enfim, eles não precisavam de tantos detalhes. Merda, a parte do sexo eles já sabiam até demais.

Suspirei, afastando os pensamentos para longe e indo participar da animação ao redor do peixe.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Então, Sakura-chan. – Mikoto-san espetou uma uva com o delicado espeto próprio para fondue, e mergulhou-a no chocolate que fervia, depois me olhou de maneira ligeiramente envergonhada. – Desculpe por ontem. Não tive oportunidade de me desculpar de verdade por ter entrado no quarto daquele jeito. Sinto muito.

Senti a face arder, e desviei os olhos para a panelinha de chocolate derretido. Droga, por isso ela esperou todos irem dormir para podermos ficar sozinhas e eu passar pelo momento mais embaraçoso da minha existência.

- Não, Mikoto-san, eu que- Bom, nós- A-A chave-

Suspirei.

- Não foi culpa de vocês. – Consegui dizer, olhando-a, mais calma do que pude imaginar, e suspirei mais uma vez. – Mas eu bem queria que aquela não fosse a primeira impressão que tivessem.

Mikoto-san engoliu a uva coberta de chocolate, me observando cautelosamente, até divertida, enquanto eu me ocupava em não imaginar o que se passava pela mente dela – Como o exato motivo de ela ter encontrado eu e o Sasuke-kun nus naquela cama – e encarei a lareira à nossa frente. Se o momento não fosse tão embaraçoso, eu estaria admirando essa confortável sala com sua lareira, o tapete onde estávamos sentadas, os dois sofás e a porta de vidro que se abria para o quintal da casa.

Mas não, eu estava passando por uma crise e a única coisa que dava pra fazer era rezar para que Mikoto-san me deixasse ir dormir no quarto que Ino e Hinata dividiam – _De jeito nenhum_ eu me atreveria a chegar a dois metros de distância do Sasuke-kun a esse horário da noite quando todos estavam dormindo. Já bastava o desastre que estava me colocando nessa situação.

- Eu gostei da primeira impressão que tive de você, querida. – Mikoto-san comentou, sorrindo, quase achando graça. Acho que ela quis acrescentar "Tudo bem, não da parte em que vi meu inocente filho nu ao seu lado".

Olhei-a, ligeiramente surpresa pela declaração.

- Bom, você saiu do quarto para nos cumprimentar e pedir desculpas, coisa que eu não esperava de alguém que não tivesse essa coragem e decência. – Ela deu de ombros. – E você se mostrou trabalhadora, saindo daquela maneira para o hospital.

- Aquilo também não deveria ter acontecido. – Suspirei. – Eu queria ter ficado pra me desculpar melhor e falar sobre o convite.

- Não, não. – Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo em seguida. – O que importa é que você aceitou vir conosco esse final de semana. Você poderia ter recusado, mas veio. E ainda bem que eu estava certa quanto à sua pessoa, Sakura-chan. Fazia muito tempo que o Sasuke-kun não se envolvia com uma jovem encantadora assim.

Corei com o elogio, não deixando de sorrir um pouco diante de todas essas coisas tão gentis que essa mulher dizia. Sorte de quem a tivesse como nora, juro.

- Faz muito tempo que ele não se envolve com ninguém, pra falar a verdade. – Ela ficou pensativa, baixando os olhos tão negros quanto os do filho. – O que não é muito bom, sabe, ele só ficava indo à empresa e bebia de vez em quando. Essa parte o Naruto-kun sempre me manteve informada, você sabe.

- É, o Naruto é assim mesmo. – Falei, rindo. Coitado dele se eu mantivesse o Kiba informado sobre a Hinata estar saindo com ele.

Mikoto-san continuou sorrindo, animada.

- Então você não imagina como fiquei feliz quando descobri que o Sasuke-kun estava namorando.

- Bom-

- E com uma moça como você! Mal posso esperar o dia em que o ajudarei a lhe dar o anel de noivado e você será mais que um membro da família! – Ela estava tão empolgada que não pude estragar seus sonhos, então apenas ri, e ela se acalmou mais, me mostrando um sorriso. – Mas você sabe que já faz parte da família, não é, querida?

Meu sorriso não morreu, e hesitei alguns segundos em sua expressão amável e contente. Era impossível contrariá-la. Mesmo com toda a minha convicção de não suportar a idéia de qualquer relacionamento amoroso, eu não me importava em destruí-la agora apenas para não desmanchar esse sorriso no rosto dela. Para não desmanchar esse ar de leveza ao nosso redor.

- Sei. – Murmurei, sorrindo bem de leve, correndo os olhos em seguida para as frutas que restavam para serem devoradas. – Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Mikoto-san. – Olhei-a. – Obrigada.

Ela continuou sorrindo, e eu aumentei o meu sorriso, espetando um morango e colocando-o na calda de chocolate fervente.

- Mas me diga, como a senhora aprendeu a aturar o Naruto? – Perguntei, brincalhona, e ela riu. – Nós temos que trocar técnicas. As minhas já estão falhando, e a Hinata precisa de novos truques.

- Não acho que ela precise de muitos truques.

- Ah, é mesmo. Tem razão.

Nossas risadas encheram o ambiente.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Bem que a Sakura tinha razão em não querer ir pra casa de campo e então ela não estaria gostando tanto da família do Sasuke-kun, hein? ;D E nem era essa a preocupação da coitada, tsk tsk... xD**

**Reviews:**

Sayuri

BloodyPaty

Sayumii

Carol wells

Nick Granger Potter

- Miss Pudingg

Moorg.

Julia S.S

Taty

Paturi

Neko Sombria

Mari-Sousa

LedgerBee

Luiza mix magma

Hatake Pam

Cah-chan Hime

Gabrielle-senpai

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Marjorie haruno

Dayane Manfrere

InThatEyes

Akemi - Namikaze

Miyuke Chan.'

Sayuri

**Muito obrigada, pessoal! :D Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado do capítulo anterior e que tenha compensado pela demora! Aliás, espero que gostem também desse presentinho aqui de final do ano de 2009 ;DDD**

**Tenham todos um incrível e maravilhoso 2010, e que o Kishi-sensei tenha uma luz e resolva ENFIM juntar esse casal tão perfeito! ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke POV**

- Parece que a mamãe gostou da Sakura, hein, Sasuke.

Rolei os olhos, mesmo que eu estivesse deitado de costas para o imbecil do meu irmão e ele não pudesse ver minha impaciência. Fazia horas que estávamos no quarto – Dividindo o mesmo, ainda que contra a minha vontade, apenas porque Itachi e Naruto queriam fazer uma festa do pijama ou o que fosse – e esses dois idiotas não haviam calado a boca. Pensei em fingir que estava dormindo, mas eu sabia muito bem que eles fariam questão de me acordar mesmo se eu tivesse conseguido dormir diante das conversas que iam desde o último jogo de baseball até o carro que eles pretendiam comprar.

Até _esse assunto_.

- É a primeira vez que vejo a Mikoto-san tão animada com uma namorada do Teme.

- Naruto, ela gosta de todo mundo. – Shikamaru falou em tom óbvio. Droga, até ele fazia questão de se meter nesse assunto? – Menos da Karin, claro.

- A Karin foi resultado de um péssimo dia de trabalho e muita bebida. – Itachi falou com convicção. – Não diga que não foi isso, Sasuke.

- Vocês não pretendem calar a boca? – Resmunguei, cansado. Tudo estaria mais confortável se Sakura estivesse dividindo esse maldito colchão comigo, mas ao invés disso eu estava preso com três idiotas que gostavam de fofocar a minha vida pessoal. E um idiota que fofocava a minha vida alcoólica para a minha mãe, como se eu fosse candidato a uma cirrose hepática. Será que ainda dava pra seqüestrar Sakura e cairmos fora daqui antes do amanhecer? Se é que já não era de manhã e eles ficaram acordados a madrugada inteira.

E _me_ deixaram acordado.

- Mas já vai voltar a ser ranzinza de novo, irmãozinho? Eu pensei que a Sakura tivesse dado um jeito nesse problema.

Naruto riu, inclusive do provável sorriso cínico na cara de Itachi que estava pedindo um soco.

- Quer dizer, ela está fazendo um belo milagre na sua vida. – Itachi continuou em uma voz cínica. – E tenho que te dizer, estou orgulhoso. Meu irmãozinho conseguiu o melhor dos relacionamentos: só sexo. E ainda com uma mulher como aque-!

Joguei o despertador ao meu lado na direção de Itachi, acertando apenas seu braço idiota. O que? Ele estava me irritando. Não porque ele estava falando de Sakura como se estivesse vivenciando alguma fantasia sexual com ela, apenas porque a sua mera voz deixava os meus nervos à flor da pele.

- O Dobe disse que eu e ela estamos apenas transando? – Perguntei, lançando um olhar não muito amigável ao Dobe, que procurou o travesseiro para se esconder de outro despertador que voasse pelo quarto.

- Sasuke, a maneira como você tentou esconder o seu relacionamento com a Sakura deixou isso meio óbvio. – Itachi falou, dando de ombros. – Não para a mamãe, claro, mas enfim.

Fechei os olhos, massageando a têmpora ao pensar no que fazer em relação ao entusiasmo da minha mãe em me fazer colocar um anel de noivado no dedo de Sakura. Certo que deveria haver alguma compensação por eu estar transando com aquela médica geniosa que não sai da minha cabeça – Droga, pra início de conversa, ela deveria estar aqui nesse colchão comigo! – mas lidar com a minha mãe nesse relacionamento não estava nos meus planos.

Não estava nos meus planos a minha família sequer saber da existência de Sakura, mas é claro que o Itachi tinha que ter feito uma cópia da minha chave quando nós saímos para beber, meses atrás, e ele teve que me ajudar a ir para o prédio. Obviamente ele não pensou em apenas usar a minha chave para entrarmos e pronto. E agora estou na casa de campo, com a Sakura conhecendo toda a minha família, sem saber que a minha mãe já guardou o anel de noivado para ela. Mas pensando bem, ela deveria ser a primeira a se irritar com a nossa vinda, e até agora só a vi sorrindo para todos os cantos.

O que diabos está acontecendo? Eu não deveria me importar se ela está gostando daqui porque isso apenas aumentaria as chances de passarmos mais tempo juntos com a minha família do que fazendo sexo, e, merda, aumentaria as chances da minha mãe tentando me convencer a me casar com ela. Merda, eu tenho que parar de pensar nessa maldita palavra com C.

- ... uke é óbvio que já está casado com a Sakura! Mas e você, hein, Naruto! – Itachi acrescentou. – Essa é a Hinata que você tanto falava?

- Mas é claro! Ela é incrível, não é?

- Incrível é como ela está saindo com você, Dobe. – Falei, rolando os olhos.

- Quem é você pra dizer alguma coisa?! Você saiu com a Sakura-chan bêbada, perdedor!

- E nunca enchi a cara por causa dela, idiota.

- Pode esperar então. Quando esse dia chegar eu vou apontar um dedo pra você e rir da sua cara de otário. – Naruto pausou alguns segundos, depois suspirou. – Ta, talvez eu não ria, porque você vai estar na merda e não é a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Hn.

- Quer saber, eu vou rir sim pra você parar de ser tão convencido, filho da mãe!

Levantei do colchão.

- Eu não vou encher a cara por causa dela, Dobe.

E saí do quarto.

Essa conversa tinha passado dos limites.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu não estava com problemas para dormir. Claro que não, era apenas... A euforia do dia de hoje que não havia deixado meu cérebro descansar um minuto que fosse, apenas para que as memórias da pescaria, dos cavalos, da conversa com Mikoto-san ficassem impressas para sempre em minhas lembranças. Não que eu reclamasse, afinal eu gostei muito de todos os minutos do dia, mas qual é, eu merecia dormir um pouco. Como que aquelas duas estavam dormindo tão serenamente? Hinata e Ino que me obrigaram a participar da festa do pijama, onde passamos horas e horas acordadas, falando besteira e rindo, e agora quem dormia eram _elas_?! Não dava pra acreditar que elas ficaram com sono e eu perdi o meu.

Por isso resolvi que a melhor opção era sair do quarto que dividíamos e rumei para lugar nenhum. Tudo bem, não tive muito para onde ir já que fui interrompida no meio do caminho, não apenas pelos passos quietos, mas também pelos olhos negros serenos que eu reconheci imediatamente. Então me dei conta do que faltava no meu colchão. O idiota do Sasuke, que eu estava tão acostumada a dormir ao lado. De preferência nu, para que eu apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito e passasse o braço pelo seu abdômen. Ah, meu Deus. Sakura, você não é dependente dele, qual é o seu problema?

Falta de sono.

Só.

Era uma casa estranha. Claro que eu teria dificuldade em dormir, droga.

- Sem sono? – Foi a pergunta do Sasuke-kun, parado em minha frente, nesse corredor silencioso e solitário. Apenas sorri, sem saber se era por eu ter chegado a essa mesma conclusão nesse minuto. Balancei a cabeça.

- Ainda estou animada pelo dia de hoje. A sua família é adorável.

- Só com os outros. – Ele rolou os olhos, e me deixei ser guiada tão gentilmente para onde eu e Mikoto-san estávamos sentadas, perto da lareira que, nem eu acreditei, continuava acesa. Sentamos no tapete, e notei que essa sensação de leveza parecia até melhor agora com o Sasuke-kun, que manteve a mão em minha cintura de forma bem discreta, enquanto apoiávamos as costas no sofá.

Certo, então eu estava imaginando que sairia do quarto para respirar um pouco do ar puro do lado de fora, onde apreciaria as estrelas e pensaria em como minha vida era uma droga que se resumia ao trabalho incansável no hospital, mas a idéia de ficar aqui ao lado do Sasuke-kun, tendo não apenas o calor do fogo, mas o corpo dele me aquecendo, não me incomodava nem um pouco.

- A sua mãe é incrível. – Murmurei, encarando as chamas da lareira. – Passei a noite toda aqui com ela, conversando e se ela não tivesse ido dormir eu nem teria visto o tempo passar. – Dava para sentir os olhos negros me observando calma e atentamente, que logo encontraram os meus. – Obrigada por ter me feito vir, Sasuke-kun.

Ele parecia absorver cada detalhe da minha respiração, porque sabia que essas palavras não sairiam outra vez. Era a primeira vez que eu me dava conta da necessidade de desabafar todos esses espinhos que conviviam comigo há tanto tempo e que nunca me machucaram. Até hoje. Até eu saber o que havia perdido. E eu não entendia por que diabos eu estava confessando justo para ele, mas as palavras não paravam de fugir e eu não me importava mais.

Eu estava confortável aqui.

- Não quero ir amanhã. Não quero ir embora daqui. – Murmurei, desviando dos olhos negros que liam a minha alma para as chamas. – Estou sempre enfurnada naquele hospital. Parece que eu não vivia a minha vida, só salvava a dos outros, enquanto a minha ficava sempre pra depois. Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho, mas só me divirto de verdade quando saio de lá, quando estou com você.

Eu o olhei novamente.

- Não vá amanhã. – Sasuke-kun falou, e um leve sorriso apareceu em meus lábios. – A minha mãe ainda deve ter milhares de perguntas pra você. E você ainda tem que pegar algum peixe, Sakura.

Não pude evitar a risada.

- Se eu ficar amanhã, não vai sobrar peixe pra mais ninguém, entendeu?

- Ótimo. Eu vou adorar ver o Itachi perdendo.

- Você também vai perder, besta.

- Eu deixo você ganhar dessa vez. – Ele sorriu maroto. – Contanto que você fique.

- Quer dizer que é a minha última chance de ganhar de você em qualquer coisa? – O sorriso não havia sumido dos meus lábios.

- Aproveite a chance.

Encarei-o por longos segundos, seu rosto tão próximo do meu me dando a impressão de que seus olhos me jogavam cada vez mais fundo nesse brilho que eu gostava de ver, e não entendi se foi esse efeito ou a minha incapacidade de dormir que me desregulava, mas eu me peguei aceitando essa proposta. Avisar Tsunade-shishou de um imprevisto e ficar aqui nessa casa mais um dia, para me certificar que eu pegaria mais peixes que todos juntos pegaram hoje. Para conversar mais com Mikoto-san. Para rir das brigas do Naruto e do Sasuke-kun. Para viver um pouco mais.

Mal percebi que o pequeno sorriso continuou em minha face, que apenas sumiu quando beijei o Sasuke-kun de leve nos lábios, apoiando uma mão em seu rosto tão bonito e sentindo um aperto maior em minha cintura, que ainda era segurada por ele. É, qual seria o problema fazermos isso amanhã de novo ao invés de eu ir trabalhar? Era verdade que não havia a menor possibilidade de sexo aqui – Meu Deus, só de me lembrar de Mikoto-san abrindo aquela maldita porta me dava calafrios embaraçosos – mas ainda haveria esse momento no meio da noite em que nos beijaríamos dessa maneira suave.

E eu iria gostar bastante.

- Certo – Falei, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do Sasuke-kun. – Mas pelo amor de Deus, troque a fechadura do seu apartamento.

Seu silêncio ainda pôde me dar a certeza que havia um sorriso maroto em sua face, mas eu estava mais concentrada na sua mão em minha cintura e no perfume dos seus cabelos macios e de sua pele quentinha, até o ponto em que meu corpo ficou mais leve e eu me peguei caindo nas profundezas do sono, que queriam tanto me impedir de dormir naquele quarto.

Não demorou minutos e eu havia apagado completamente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Não, não, vocês estão esquecendo o principal! O George Clooney!

- Ino, ninguém tinha esquecido, ele foi o primeiro, lembra? – Falei, rindo um pouco da expressão confusa dela em seguida.

- Ta, então eu me perdi no Matt Damon.

- Ou no Ashton Kutcher. – Hinata comentou, guardando os sacos de trigo e latas de chocolate.

- Mas vocês esqueceram o Matthew Mcconaughey, meninas. – Mikoto-san se adiantou, pensativa, com o quadril apoiado na mesa do balcão da cozinha, e seu comentário arrancou praticamente todo o ar de Ino em um suspiro sonhador.

- Ah, meu Deus, como pudemos?! – Falei, arrasada, batendo a massa do bolo como se fosse culpa dela termos deixado fora da lista dos homens mais gostosos que existem o Matthew Mcconaughey! Que absurdo! Quase uma heresia, sério!

- Ele sim é o cara mais gostoso que deve existir. – Ino suspirou, com os olhos azuis mais sonhadores e engraçados que já vi, e estava tão distraída com o seu muso inspirador que encostou as duas colheres de madeira sujas de massa de bolo no rosto, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Todas nós rimos.

- E é óbvio que vocês estão falando do Shikamaru, não é, Ino? – Itachi apareceu na cozinha pela porta dos fundos aberta, e tanto sua risada quanto seu comentário nos fez rir um pouco mais. Obviamente ele não sabia que sonhávamos acordadas com os homens mais gostosos do planeta, que com certeza não eram os homens dessa casa. Ta, talvez o Itachi até fosse. E o Sasuke também. Merda, ele era com certeza. – Só nunca pensei que vocês todas concordassem que ele era gostoso.

Por um momento achei que ele estivesse se referindo ao Sasuke – Ainda mais quando ele me olhou, com aquele brilho de malícia nos olhos negros misteriosos e falou:

- Sakura, no início do namoro o único homem para quem você deveria ter olhos é o meu irmãozinho, não sabia?

- O que foi? – Sasuke-kun surgiu da porta aberta do quintal também, junto com Shikamaru, e alternou o olhar de Itachi para mim, porque eu não consegui evitar rolar os olhos diante do comentário idiota do Itachi. Sério, eu gostava muito dele, mas dispensava as piadinhas do meu namoro falso com o seu irmão. Pelo amor de Deus, estava mais que óbvio para todos verem que não estávamos namorando. Pra começar, não havíamos nos atrevido a um encostar de mãos, quem dirá um beijo na frente de mais alguém! E eu queria de verdade que eles percebessem esse pequeno detalhe.

O que estava bem difícil. Droga.

- As meninas estavam falando do Matthew Mcconaughey. – Itachi respondeu ao Sasuke-kun, roubando alguns biscoitos da prateleira.

- Quem? – Naruto perguntou, confuso, entrando na cozinha e limpando os joelhos das calças sujas de terra, que com certeza ele conseguiu por tropeçar em algum buraco perto do lago.

- Alguém por quem você deveria se sentir ameaçado. – Itachi falou, rindo mais uma vez.

- É mesmo? Por um cara que mora em outro continente? – Shikamaru brincou, se ocupando em limpar o rosto de Ino com o dedo. Foi uma pena, porque ela estava bem engraçada com as duas marcas da colher nas bochechas. Mas a cena até que foi bem bonitinha. Ah, meu Deus, Sakura, o que diabos está pensando?!

- Não fiquem com ciúmes, elas ainda têm olhos somente para vocês. – Mikoto-san falou, rindo, e não pude evitar minha própria risada ao ver Hinata e Ino agarrarem o braço dos seus respectivos namorados, que fizeram uma expressão meio de surpresa pelo ataque inesperado, mas ainda assim sorriram, brincalhões. E eu achei a cena ainda mais bonita. Era o efeito do bolo que eu estava fazendo. Ei, fazia muito tempo que eu não cozinhava alguma coisa! Geralmente era algum sanduíche ou apenas café para viagem da Starbucks.

O que eu estaria fazendo agora se tivesse ido trabalhar? Um bolo? É, certo. Alguma cirurgia sem graça, fichas para preencher, papéis para assinar, nada tão agradável quanto estar aqui com essas pessoas. Por sorte Tsunade-shishou estava bêbada demais quando atendeu ao telefone mais cedo essa manhã e não entendeu direito que eu estava com o Sasuke, a família dele e os nossos amigos, então ela não terá oportunidade de me encher mais tarde por eu ter conhecido a família do homem com quem estou transando. Porque não era nada de mais, nós éramos apenas amigos que faziam sexo, e agora eu era amiga dos pais e do irmão dele. Grande coisa.

Exceto que ela faria disso o maior evento do mundo.

Se ela conhecesse Mikoto-san eu estava acabada.

Voltei a bater a massa do bolo, notando que o Sasuke-kun estava ao meu lado, pegando pacotes de salgadinhos nas estantes de cima, sem dar a menor importância para a comoção geral na cozinha.

- E quando vocês pretendem terminar os bolos? – Ele perguntou, fechando o armário após pegar um pacote e em seguida, me olhou de esguelha, com um discreto sorriso maroto e cheio de significado. – A aposta já vai começar.

Ah, mas eu sabia o significado. A pescaria. E um sorriso maroto apareceu em minha face também.

- Não se preocupe. Podemos começar a pescaria agora e voltaremos a tempo até de fazer as coberturas.

- Que bom que você falou da pescaria, porque eu já estava pensando em outra coisa. – Itachi comentou, meio assustado, com um biscoito na boca. A vermelhidão em meu rosto e suas palavras carinhosas franziram meu cenho, e nem hesitei em jogar uma colher que estava perto de mim em Itachi, que desviou facilmente e riu da minha derrotada tentativa.

- Itachi, não atrapalhe o momento romântico dos dois! Já é impossível vê-los juntos na nossa frente, imagina assim! – Mikoto-san o repreendeu, obviamente louca para pegar o seu adorável filho mais novo num beijo de língua comigo, porque é a única coisa que pode fazer sentido depois de suas palavras, sério! Mas claro, ela achava que eu era a namorada do Sasuke-kun. Meu Deeeus, que desastre catastrófico realmente foi ela ter nos pegado na cama naquele dia! Será que o Sasuke-kun estava tão incomodado com isso quanto eu?! Não, ninguém jamais poderia estar!

E eu estava disposta a responder a ela com meu distraído silêncio. Mas claro que ninguém me apoiaria nisso. Muito menos Ino, a minha suposta melhor amiga de infância.

- É verdade, Mikoto-san, a Sakura é a Rainha do Gelo e não deixa o Sasuke-kun se atrever a nem segurar a mão dela em público. – O sorriso cínico de Ino chegava a doer nos olhos. Lancei um olhar repreensivo e irritado para ela, porque eu sabia muito bem o quanto ela estava adorando me testar enquanto estávamos na presença da família do Sasuke-kun. Droga, o sonho dela era me arranjar com ele, claro que ela se aproveitaria dessa oportunidade até eu partir para cima dela aos socos!

O que não ia demorar _nada_.

Rapidamente mudei o olhar mortal para Ino assim que notei Mikoto-san me olhando, com aquela animação serena contagiante.

- Ah, Sakura-chan, não fique com vergonha. – Ela me encorajou sei lá a que, o que me assustou um pouco. – Estamos em família.

Porque agora eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, droga.

Sasuke-kun rolou os olhos, encostado no balcão ao meu lado, e obviamente ignorou o discreto olhar repreensivo de sua mãe o máximo possível até que seu cenho franziu, indignado.

- O que foi agora? – Ele perguntou, um pouco impaciente para Mikoto-san, mas até eu podia ver que os olhos dela lhe diziam tudo.

Tudo o que eu menos queria, inclusive. Não, não, não. Não se atreva, Sasuke. Não é porque sua mãe lançou uma indireta para nós que temos que realizar a vontade dela, oras! Isso era ridículo! Ela não estava satisfeita o bastante em ter nos vistos na cama, nus, naquele dia?! A primeira coisa que farei quando chegar ao hospital amanhã é internar essa mulher, porque ela obviamente tem problemas. Sérios problemas em instigar o filho e a suposta namorada-que-vivia-dizendo-que-não-era-namorada-dele a alguma cena romântica na cozinha!

Mas o Sasuke-kun não faria nada. Ele tinha senso o bastante para saber contrariar sua adorável e psicótica mãe, e não se atreveria a nada aqui com tantas pessoas olhando. Certo, o Naruto e a Hinata nem estavam mais na cozinha, e o Shikamaru estava ocupado demais conversando com a Ino e fazendo-a rir, então na realidade só quem olhava a cena era Mikoto-san. E o Itachi, que fingia estar concentrado na caça a mais biscoitos nas prateleiras. De qualquer forma, eu não deixaria o Sasuke-kun fazer o que os olhos encorajadores de sua mãe lhe pediam.

Exceto que eu fui pega de surpresa, e quando me dei conta, os dois dedos dele erguiam meu queixo bem de leve, e se mantiveram nessa região quando seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo quase contrariado. Não consegui fechar os olhos por alguns segundos – Ei, eu estava surpresa com o ataque repentino! – mas resolvi que se era para convencer Mikoto-san então seria bom eu participar um pouco da cena. Não que fosse exatamente uma cena. Quer dizer, nós nos beijávamos bastante. A diferença estava na platéia: Estávamos acostumados apenas com os lençóis ou algum cômodo do meu ou do apartamento dele, e no máximo as pessoas nas ruas que não conhecíamos.

Tudo bem, eu superei esse impacto apenas porque só eu sabia a falta que esses lábios contra os meus me fazia. Não estávamos namorando, mas eu reconhecia as maravilhas que os beijos do Sasuke-kun podiam fazer com uma mulher. Não que esse beijo agora fosse algo assim, claro que não! Existem limites – Sociais e _óbvios_ – em que não há a menor possibilidade de um dia a mãe do cara com quem você está se relacionando – Seja apenas sexo ou não – veja o filho enfiar a língua na sua boca. E claro que eu não me atreveria a fazer isso também, ora, já bastava eu estar bem sem graça por ela estar presenciando esse encostar de lábios! Não era minha culpa, eu simplesmente não podia esquecer que ela já viu um pouco mais que isso entre eu e o Sasuke-kun.

Maravilha.

Melhor ainda seria imaginar o sorriso cínico do Itachi agora, que se eu visse, tripas voariam para as paredes, eu juro.

- Andem, vamos começar a pescaria. – Sasuke-kun falou, após afastar os lábios dos meus e pegou o pacote de salgadinhos ainda fechado, caminhando para o quintal, e me deixando com os outros aqui. Vermelha. Droga. Ainda bem que o Itachi logo se virou para segui-lo e não me deu tempo de ver o sorriso malicioso, que eu podia jurar ter visto, e o Shikamaru logo saiu da cozinha também.

Permaneceram apenas as mulheres. Bom, a minha vermelhidão, o sorriso maroto da Ino e o sorriso animado de Mikoto-san. O meu mais profundo desastre. Talvez se eu tivesse ido com o Sasuke-kun fosse melhor que isso agora.

- Aquilo sim foi um belo momento romântico. – Mikoto-san falou, quase rindo provavelmente do meu embaraço.

- Eu ainda acho que faltou alguma coisa. – Ino com certeza ia acrescentar algo que eu não queria que Mikoto-san ouvisse, então a cortei rapidamente.

- Bom, vamos terminar isso logo para irmos às apostas. – Voltei a bater a massa do bolo, que apenas agora me lembrei da existência.

- É estranho. – Mikoto-san começou, limpando o balcão que sujamos com a nossa culinária. – Geralmente uma mulher é afetuosa e romântica. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Sakura-chan?

Sua pergunta foi gentil, mas a minha resposta me incentivava a não ser. Eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto. Não gostava de me lembrar dos meses passados, muito menos da minha relação que, sim, eu admito, me deixou dessa maneira que eu não era antes. Toda vez que alguma lembrança do meu ex-noivo me atingia algo congelava o sangue em minhas veias, e o frio em meu estômago chegava a doer.

- Não, eu só... – Concentrei-me na massa de bolo, sem conseguir batê-la mais. – Acabei de sair de um relacionamento sério.

- Ah.

- Fiquei com algumas feridas, sabe. – Foi engraçado como o esboço de um pequeno sorriso apareceu em meus lábios.

- Você sabe que elas cicatrizam, não é, querida?

Não me atrevi a encontrar os olhos negros gentis, e minhas palavras foram roubadas pelo meu silêncio.

- Mas é bom saber que você está tentando cicatrizá-las com o Sasuke-kun. – Notei de relance que Mikoto-san estava sorrindo bem de leve, assim como Ino, que parecia estar gostando mesmo da conversa.

Mexi a massa do bolo com a colher mais duas vezes, bem rápido, sem encarar de fato nenhuma das duas mulheres, e apenas após uma discreta respiração profunda ergui os olhos, colocando o maior e mais animado sorriso em meu rosto.

- Então, vamos, eles estão começando sem nós. – Falei, arrastando as duas para fora da cozinha após colocar a massa do bolo e essa conversa no forno já aquecido.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**\o/**

**Reviews:**

Mari-Sousa

Nick Granger Potter

Lady-simplyme

- Sabaku

Sayuri

moorg.

Miyuke Chan.'

Akemi - Namikaze

gek-san

Akemi - Namikaze

Sayumii

BloodyPaty

- Miss Pudingg

Julia S.S

Kune chan

Cat Tsuki

Cassi

Dayane Manfrere

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Lohan.y

Cah-chan Hime

Taty

Luiza mix magma

Nathy

aika-sama

Yuria-chan

**Uau, gente, muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Fico tão, tão, tão feliz que estejam gostando do desenrolar da fic! :D Obrigada!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke POV**

Dava pra ver claramente, ainda que eu estivesse concentrado – Ou um pouco concentrado – em dirigir, que Sakura ainda estava ligeiramente indignada com isso.

- Quantas vezes vou dizer que você não precisa me trazer, Sasuke-kun? – Seus braços estavam cruzados abaixo dos seios, e seus olhos fixos no caminho à frente continuavam contrariados. – Eu me sinto uma adolescente sem carteira de motorista.

- Agradeça por vir comigo ao invés de pegar um metrô lotado e ter um velho tarado pegando "sem querer" no seu peito.

- Você está com ciúme de um velho tarado? – Sakura conseguiu reprimir a risada, mas seu sorriso hilário me dizia que seria por pouco tempo, mesmo que ela estivesse ocupada em tirar o cinto assim que parei o carro na frente do hospital. Eu pelo menos não via graça nenhuma se eu sabia que isso era uma possibilidade bem grande de acontecer, mas eu estava mais a fim de tirar esse sorriso convencido do rosto dela do que falar da minha total indiferença de um velho tarado querendo agarrá-la.

Então ergui uma sobrancelha mais convencida ainda, olhando-a.

- Sakura. Não é ele quem de fato peg-

- Certo, certo, eu já entendi! – Ela me cortou, com a mão já na maçaneta para que fugisse logo do carro e eu não visse o quanto suas bochechas estavam coradas. Exceto que eu tinha visto, e isso sempre me divertia a tal ponto que um dos cantos da minha boca sempre se elevava. Ela tinha que aprender que tentar me sacanear nunca seria a melhor sacada, e eu nunca a deixaria fugir tão fácil depois.

Assim como não a deixei fugir agora. Segurei-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a me encarar com seus olhos ainda revoltados, e isso apenas me incentivou a inclinar a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios. É sério, Sakura não fazia idéia do quão irresistível ficava com essa expressão irritada. De fato, havia muita coisa que ela precisava aprender ainda. Talvez não precisasse aprender nada sobre me fazer perder o controle quando eu a beijava, o que me levava a pensar que _eu_ precisava aprender alguns detalhes também. Mas eu não me importava com isso quando eu estava mais ocupado em explorar essa boca de maneira ávida. E era tudo culpa dela, que ficasse bem claro. E da conversa sobre o velho tarado pegando nos seios dela.

Céus, isso me lembrava que eu poderia arrancar as roupas dela aqui mesmo.

Não, nós estávamos no carro na frente do hospital. Mantenha o maldito controle, Sasuke.

Afastei nossos lábios, e me acalmei mais assim que passei a sentir a mão de Sakura em minha nuca. Sorri maroto.

- E ele não pode fazer isso. – Falei.

- Tem razão. – Ela sorriu também, dando de ombros, e apenas agora me dei conta da minha mão que continuava no rosto dela. – E eu não dormiria com um velho tarado só para conseguir uma carona.

Uma batida no vidro da porta de Sakura nos sobressaltou, e eu já estava pronto para subir nessa calçada com o carro e passar por cima do Naruto até que suas tripas estivessem visíveis no asfalto, mas quando avistei uma mulher loira, em que se podia mais avistar os seus enormes seios, quase me senti aliviado por não ter sido o Dobe como sempre. Sakura, no entanto, estava bastante assustada, e havia até retirado a mão da minha nuca. Droga.

- Ela vai me matar? – Perguntei à Sakura, recebendo um suspiro resignado dela.

- Pior que não. – Ah, claro. – É a minha mãe.

Eu ainda preferia a mãe dela ao Dobe. E qual diabos era o nome dessa mulher? A única coisa que eu lembrava era o Naruto ter comentado comigo do pavio-curto dela e então ele voltou a falar do maldito ramen. Tanto faz. Eu não estava interessado em conhecer a família de Sakura, por mais que ela tivesse sido forçada a conhecer a minha. E, aliás, ter gostado bastante disso.

Sakura abaixou o vidro – O medo era tão grande que ela não teve coragem de sair do carro e preferiu ver se receberia logo um soco através da janela? Suas sobrancelhas estavam um pouco franzidas, indignadas.

- Merda, você não está bêbada. – Sakura falou.

- E pela primeira vez você gostaria que eu estivesse, hein. – A loira estava de braços cruzados.

- Você não tem idéia. – Sakura suspirou. – O que está fazendo aqui fora? Me esperando?

- Ino disse que provavelmente você estaria vindo com o homem que está transando.

E ela deu de ombros, como se essa coisa mais normal do mundo que acabasse de dizer não tivesse feito Sakura corar violentamente e me fazer erguer uma sobrancelha diante do descaso da própria filha estar transando com alguém por aí. Ela realmente não estava bêbada? Mas tudo bem, se a mãe não se importava com isso, quem era eu para falar alguma coisa?

- Resolvi vir conhecê-lo e agradecer por estar tirando você da seca, Sakura. Aquilo ia se tornar um problema cedo ou tarde. – Ela olhou de forma significativa para Sakura, depois pousou os olhos castanhos em mim. – Escute, não quero saber o que faz da vida, nem quais as suas intenções com Sakura, só espero que você continue tirando-a desse hospital, pelo amor de Deus, e até que esse dia chegue pode dormir tranqüilo.

- Você está me ameaçando se um dia eu parar de dormir com a sua filha? – Ergui uma sobrancelha novamente. Ela estava bêbada com certeza.

- É, algum problema?

- Até esse dia chegar, nenhum. – Falei, e não consegui esconder o sorriso maroto, mas encarei a rua à frente. Naruto me disse que a mãe de Sakura tinha pavio-curto, mas esqueceu de dizer seu senso de humor, que até eu estava invejando agora. Se ela conhecesse a minha mãe eu e Sakura teríamos um sério problema.

Mas Sakura parecia estar tendo um problema desde agora. Um derrame, quase.

- Ah, meu Deus, qual é o problema de vocês dois em falarem disso assim?! – Ela estava vermelha e irritada. Primeiro se dirigiu à sua mãe. – _Você_ só pode estar bêbada! – Depois me olhou, muito irritada. – E _você_, pode esperar por um nariz quebrado na próxima vez!

Sakura saiu do carro antes de ver que meu sorriso maroto não sumiu, e antes que pudesse dar oportunidade à sua mãe de falarmos mais sobre a minha vida sexual com a sua filha, ela já estava arrastando-a para o hospital. Tudo bem, se a própria mãe de Sakura queria que eu continuasse transando com a filha dela, era mais que a minha obrigação atender a esse pedido tão absurdo.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Tsunade-shishou queria que eu voltasse cedo do meu almoço com Ino, graças a uma cirurgia que adiaram e que por acaso eu estava dentro. Tudo bem, eu estava acostumada com essa rotina. Na verdade, tão acostumada que era difícil desligar meu cérebro daquele hospital. Ah, é, tenho que comprar uns instrumentos pra lá também. E fios de sutura. E luvas. E eu teria plantão daqui a dois dias, então era melhor eu ver "Inimigos públicos" e todos os seriados possíveis ainda hoje.

- Sakura, de verdade-

Quanto estava o orçamento do hospital mesmo? Tinha tanta coisa pra comprar-

Desconcentrei-me dos meus pensamentos quando notei a maneira abrupta com que Ino parou na minha frente e me olhou, bastante cética. E crente que até agora eu ouvia tudo o que ela dizia.

- Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, vocês têm vinte e dois anos, e estão juntos há mais de dois meses e você acha que estão só _ficando_?

Ah, ótimo, ela estava falando do Sasuke-kun. Ainda bem que eu não prestei atenção desde o início nessa besteira.

- Eu não acho. Tenho certeza, Ino. – Falei em tom óbvio.

Será que desde que saímos do restaurante esse era o assunto? A minha ausência de romance nessa relação completamente física com o Sasuke-kun? Seria possível falar apenas nisso até agora? Certo, Ino parecia bem capaz dessa façanha. E não estava muito feliz com a minha resposta indiferente.

- Você só pode estar perdendo os parafusos com tantos plantões. – Ela falou, rolando os olhos, mas voltando a andar. Meus parafusos estavam perfeitamente bem, assim como o sexo com o Sasuke-kun e o nosso compromisso de não termos compromisso nessa relação que nos metemos. Era o que eu já ia falar se Ino não tivesse me cortado, erguendo as mãos na frente do corpo, resignada. – Mas tudo bem, a vida é sua, o problema é seu. Se quer continuar fingindo que isso é apenas um romance de adolescente, eu que não vou atrapalhar os pombinhos.

Rolei os olhos.

- Você faz muito caso de pouca coisa, sua Porca.

- Não me venha com os xingamentos agora também, sua Testuda. – Ino falou, meio revoltada, mas a minha risada não demorou a contagiá-la e fazê-la rir também em seguida.

Eu não precisava de mais nada além disso para me fazer sentir bem. Muito menos um romance agora.

Muito menos um romance qualquer dia.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Não sei quantas vezes já falei ao Sasuke-kun para não aparecer aqui no hospital porque nunca nada de bom poderia sair disso, ainda mais se Tsunade-shishou visse o que estava acontecendo agora, mas quando ele me convencia que com certeza algo de bom sairia da sua vinda até onde eu trabalho, nós sempre parávamos em um quartinho dos fundos do hospital e eu sempre caía na sua lábia antes mesmo de perceber que minha blusa já estava no chão. Como agora. Exceto que agora a camisa dele também estava no chão, então talvez eu não estivesse achando tão ruim ter caído na lábia dele.

É, certo, por acaso teve alguma vez que eu achei ruim ser atacada pelos beijos ardentes dele e suas mãos e corpo que haviam me feito encostar contra a parede agora mesmo? Claro que não. E os suspiros que eram tão difíceis de conter me entregavam completamente, o que sempre fazia um sorriso maroto surgir no rosto do Sasuke-kun e então ele passava a beijar meu pescoço que sempre se arrepiava e logo minhas mãos já estavam deslizando pelo tórax desnudo e tão perfeito dele. Nada do que acontecia ao redor poderia me distrair do corpo do Sasuke-kun colado ao meu, dos seus lábios descendo do meu pescoço para o vale em meus seios, e da sua mão que deslizava pela minha costa para tirar meu sutiã.

Eu estava surda. E dopada. Tudo o que eu sentia eram os arrepios em minha espinha, a minha pulsação em meus ouvidos, e a minha respiração quente misturada com a do Sasuke-kun quando ele ergueu o rosto para me beijar nos lábios de maneira avassaladora. Ah, meu Deus, eu tinha que parar de proibi-lo de vir ao hospital quando eu estava trabalhando!

- ...guém aí?

O que? Uma voz? Tudo bem, era um homem, mas não era a voz sexy e profunda do Sasuke-kun.

Minha imaginação.

- Hinata?

Kiba?

Abri os olhos, confusa, quase esquecendo os lábios do Sasuke-kun em meu pescoço.

- Ei, Hinata, estavam chamando v-

Ah, não, era ele. E por que ele parou de falar subitamente?

Merda, só podia ser _uma_ coisa.

- Ah, meu Deus. – Murmurei, alarmada, afastando os braços do pescoço do Sasuke-kun rapidamente e entreabrindo a porta do quartinho apenas para olhar pela fresta o desastre que eu imaginava estar acontecendo. Ignorei completamente o olhar confuso do Sasuke-kun, mas ele ainda segurava minha cintura ao espiar acima da minha cabeça pela fresta a cena.

- O que diabos-?

- O Kiba descobriu sobre eles. – Falei, assustada ao reconhecer Naruto e Hinata alguns metros longe de Kiba. Eles já estavam discutindo.

- E isso se tornou mais interessante agora? – Olhei o Sasuke-kun de esguelha, vendo sua sobrancelha arqueada e coloquei a mão em sua boca para silenciá-lo. As vozes no corredor estavam mais altas, e bem mais impacientes. Ah, meu Deus, isso era um desastre!

- Seu canalha, quando você-?! Quando _você_ começou a ter mal gosto assim, Hinata?!

- K-Kiba-kun, não precisa-

- Eu deveria quebrar a sua cara agora! – Kiba encarava Naruto com uma fúria que eu jamais havia visto, e ignorava a Hinata como se essa fosse apenas mais uma daquelas brigas no corredor que eu os atrapalhava. Mas dessa vez eu não poderia atrapalhar porque o caos já havia se instalado e nada que eu fizesse apagaria a mágoa nos olhos do Kiba, nem a tristeza da Hinata.

Merda...

- Porque é o seu sonho conseguir fazer isso um dia, não é, Kiba?!

Senti a palma da minha mão formigando com arrepios que chegaram à minha nuca e percebi que o Sasuke-kun não se deu conta – Certo, não dava a mínima – para a briga no corredor e estava beijando a minha palma, enquanto sua mão me puxava mais para ele, e seus lábios passavam a atacar meu pescoço. Droga. Era difícil me concentrar na briga com isso! No entanto, pela pequena fresta ainda pude ver Naruto quase partir pra cima do Kiba se Hinata não tivesse segurado seu braço, e isso me chamou a atenção novamente para o corredor.

- Naruto-kun, acho melhor você ir.

- Depois de tanto tempo que você descobre e ainda quer fazer confusão por isso, Kiba? – Naruto estava bem irritado, mas tentava manter o controle. – Apenas aceite que a Hinata não escolheu você, seu idiota.

- Cala essa boca. Eu não acredito que ela escolheu você pela sua incrível inteligência. O que você fez?

- E-Ele não fez na-

- Só aconteceu de ser eu quem ela queria.

Vi o punho de Kiba cerrar. Ah, merda... O Naruto estava passando dos limites. Por que ele estava provocando o Kiba desse jeito?! Por que ele estava sendo um canalha assim, droga?!

A porta foi fechada antes que eu visse o resto da discussão ou carnificina, e fui encostada contra a parede em um movimento tão rápido que não sei se me assustei com isso ou por eu estar sendo atacada pelos lábios e pela língua tão eficiente do Sasuke-kun explorando minha boca. Ah, meu Deus! Fechei os olhos, sem conseguir evitar o gemido que escapou de meus lábios quando a mão dele se instalou em minha coxa e a outra se ocupou em brincar com um dos meus seios ainda protegido pelo sutiã – Que graças a Deus ele não retirou ou então eu teria um sério problema em afastá-lo de mim.

O que me lembrava que eu deveria estar afastando-o agora para evitar a briga no corredor e não estar adorando todo esse calor que me incendiava. Maldito fosse por ser tão gostoso! Droga!

Mas reuni toda a minha força de vontade para não continuar aproveitando a dança das nossas línguas, e coloquei as duas mãos no peito dele, afastando-o.

- Você não consegue esperar um minuto, Sasuke-kun? – Reclamei, com o cenho franzido e as bochechas ardendo. Droga. O conflito do século estava acontecendo depois dessa porta, concentre-se nisso!

- Está me sacaneando? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Estreitei os olhos, revoltada. – Mas se continuar atrapalhando vou pensar nisso.

- Eles vão se matar, nada que você já não saiba. – Foi a vez dele de franzir o cenho, e quase digo "Nós vamos transar, nada que você não saiba também!", mas me calei. Ele usaria minhas palavras contra mim e eu quebraria o seu nariz quando ele falasse dos orgasmos múltiplos com aquele sorriso cínico na cara.

- Sério, Hinata? – A voz frustrada do Kiba me chamou a atenção e entreabri a porta novamente, espiando em silêncio, sentindo o suspiro revoltado do Sasuke-kun em meu pescoço. Percebi que agora estavam apenas o Kiba e a Hinata, ainda naquela distância.

- Bem feito, seu convencido. – Virei o rosto para o Sasuke-kun, agora eu me sentindo convencida. – Não vai ter morte. O Naruto foi embora.

- Ótimo. – E seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço novamente, mas tentei me concentrar na conversa e não nas chamas que subiam pelo meu corpo e que tentavam me convencer mais ainda a ignorar o resto do mundo e arrancar essa calça jeans do Sasuke-kun. Mas, droga, eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Tudo bem, eu sabia que algum dia o Kiba iria descobrir sobre a Hinata e o Naruto, mas...! Tinha que ser agora exatamente?!

- Eu sinto muito... Eu não fazia idéia, Kiba-kun... – Hinata ora encarava o Kiba, ora o chão, triste, e eu podia sentir seus neurônios fumaçando para encontrar uma saída para esse problema. Para não deixar o Kiba magoado desse jeito. Mas ela bem que poderia ter suposto que ele era louco por ela. Qualquer um no hospital diria. Qualquer um na _cidade_ diria.

- Merda. Todas aquelas brigas foram pra nada. – Kiba murmurou, ainda meio revoltado.

- C-Como assim?

Não, Kiba, não piore ainda mais as coisas.

- Não importa. A única coisa que interessa é que eu não acredito que você escolheu aquele perdedor. Como você...? – Mas sua voz ficou presa e deu para sentir a resignação no ar ao seu redor. Merda... Eu odiava isso... Odiava ver as pessoas sofrendo desse jeito. Sofrendo por esse motivo tão ridículo, tão idiota...!

Senti algo em meu peito comprimindo.

Porque era o mesmo sentimento que me causou tantas feridas. Eu não gostava dele. Eu o odiava. E odiava mais ainda ver os outros sofrendo por ele. E era o meu amigo que estava nessa enrascada.

Kiba suspirou, dando de ombros.

- Não me olhe assim, Hinata. – Ele encarou os olhos dela tão cheios de mágoa, de alguém que não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. – Não é o fim do mundo, está bem? Eu estou saindo mesmo com a Ayame, e ela é incrível.

Ele virou de costas antes mesmo de ver Hinata se adiantar um passo e parar, sabendo que nada do que dissesse o ajudaria. Ele havia acabado de perder a batalha de tantos meses – Tudo bem, ele havia perdido fazia meses, mas só agora descobriu. O que foi pior ainda. Ah, merda. Eu queria espancá-los. Todos, até mesmo a Hinata por ter escolhido um deles pra começar. Que merda.

- Ah, sim. – Kiba voltou a falar, olhando-a de esguelha. – Estavam chamando você no segundo andar.

Ele se distanciou pelo mesmo caminho que veio, sem provavelmente ter escutado a Hinata murmurar seu nome, triste, e continuar parada, apenas observando as costas dele sumindo no corredor. Que ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo.

Fechei a porta, suspirando e mordendo o lábio inferior ao me encostar na parede.

- Merda. Eu avisei esse idiota. – Murmurei para mim mesma, mas o Sasuke-kun parecia me escutar e não havia largado a minha cintura. Encontrei seus olhos, decidida. – Tudo bem, você liga pro Naruto e eu vou consolar esse teimoso do Kiba.

Peguei minha blusa no chão aos meus pés, mas antes de poder colocá-la o Sasuke-kun segurou meu braço, e o encarei para encontrar suas duas sobrancelhas bem erguidas.

- Como é? Agora?

- É claro, Sasuke-kun. – Falei, reprovadora. – Você não espera fazermos sexo quando os meus dois amigos estão mal, não é?

Não dava pra acreditar nessa grande capacidade dos hormônios dele, sério.

- Você tem consciência que o Dobe não vai ajudar em nada, não é?

Merda, o que eu estava pensando?

- Tem razão. – Suspirei, resignada. – E eles vão estar ocupados com os pacientes o dia todo.

Eles seriam capazes de esfaquear alguém só para se ocuparem com o trabalho e não terem que pensar nesse desastre que acabou de acontecer. Talvez a Hinata não esfaqueasse ninguém, mas o Kiba quebraria algum osso. O meu, já que eu havia quebrado o seu nariz uma vez. Droga. Só de me lembrar da expressão magoada dele fazia meu estômago revirar.

Franzi o cenho.

- Eu sabia que nada bom sairia dessa idéia do Naruto e da Hinata juntos. Eu falei, mas ninguém me ouviu. – Murmurei, frustrada, encarando meus pés. Que droga, quantas vezes não falei para eles?! Olha no que deu!

- Sakura, isso provavelmente ia acontecer mesmo se ela estivesse com outro que não fosse o Naruto. – Olhei o Sasuke-kun e vi sua sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que explica muito bem por que ela não deveria estar com _nenhum_ em primeiro lugar.

- Ela não vai morrer por ter brigado com o Kiba. Amanhã eles estarão se falando.

Encarei o chão novamente, mais frustrada agora com as palavras do Sasuke-kun. Por que ele estava tentando fazer disso algo normal e até idiota? Não era. Eu sentia isso no meu estômago. Droga, eu sentia isso nas batidas dolorosas do meu coração. Está vendo? Nada disso estaria acontecendo se eles tivessem me escutado quando eu disse que nada bom sairia disso. Nada!

- Sakura, essas coisas acontecem.

- Não deveriam. Ela estava tão feliz. – Encontrei seus olhos serenos, frustrada.

- E você esperava que ela fosse viver um conto de fadas?

- ... Isso nem existe.

- Exatamente.

- Desde quando você virou o especialista nisso? – Agora eu estava irritado com ele. Com essa serenidade idiota.

- Desde que conheci uma médica com a cabeça mais bagunçada que existe.

Desviei o olhar para o lado, sentindo a mesma pressão de antes no peito que me fez franzir o cenho em dor.

- Você não entende.

- Sakura. – Seus dedos em meu queixo me fizeram encará-lo. – Eu não disse que me arrependia de ter conhecido essa médica.

Seus olhos serenos mergulharam nos meus e o silêncio que nos envolveu ajudou as palavras do Sasuke-kun a ecoarem em meus ouvidos, e pude sentir que meu coração estava acelerado. O que estava acontecendo? Eram os dedos dele em meu queixo ainda? Ou eram seus olhos que nunca haviam se fixado nos meus dessa maneira singela...?

- Eu... Eu vou atrás do Kiba. Ver como ele está. – Desvencilhei-me de suas mãos e coloquei minha blusa, pegando o jaleco em seguida e saindo do quarto sem olhar uma vez para trás, e apenas quando sai soltei o ar que não sabia estar prendendo.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Torcendo ou não pelo Naruto, coitado do Kiba x.x Tadinho, ele é tão legal, não merecia isso :/ E o Sasuke, como sempre, dando muita importância para qualquer coisa além do sexo com a Sakura xD Hahuauhauhhua! Homens xD**

**Reviews:**

tatianeviciadaemnaruto

Neko Sombria

Akemi - Namikaze

haruno R

Hatake Pam

Dayane Manfrere

BloodyPaty

taty

Mari-Sousa

Sayumii

Nick Granger Potter

Sayuri

Cah-chan Hime

Julia S.S

moorg.

thasa UH'S2

aika-sama

Miyuke Chan.'

Cassi

Harumy

Cat Tsuki

Dany Uchiha

Pequena Perola

Batalha

Lizinha-chan

Kune chan

Lidiia

**Obrigada por todos os comentários, genteeeee! Aliás, quantas reviews! Muito obrigada, hein! :D Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

Eu odiava profundamente quando meus amigos me encontravam e perguntavam se eu estava bem, como estava lidando com tudo, quase me perguntando se eu estava tomando as pílulas para depressão nos horários certos – Ainda bem que ninguém se atreveu a perguntar isso, ou teríamos outro nariz quebrado. Eu não faria com os outros o que eu não gostava que fizessem comigo. Então eu me dirigi para o quadro de cirurgias, pronta para voltar ao trabalho após uma tentativa falha de sexo com o Sasuke-kun e a visão do desastre acontecendo na frente do quartinho onde estávamos.

No entanto, eu encontrei um dos afetados pelo desastre em meu caminho, exatamente onde imaginei vê-lo. Com os olhos concentrados no prontuário que preenchia, saindo do quarto de um paciente. Ocupando-se. Tentei fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas não dava, e me odiei por estar fazendo o que tanto desprezava.

- Ei, eu ouvi você e a Hinata. – Falei, me aproximando dele, mantendo a voz suave. – Como você está?

- Ótimo. Tenho um plantão de 48 horas, sexo hoje à noite e uma cirurgia em alguns minutos. – Ele terminou as anotações e me olhou com um sorriso confiante estampado no rosto.

Fiquei encarando-o. Eu sabia o que era isso. O desespero em ocupar todos os minutos do dia para não desmoronar de vez. Era o que eu havia sentido meses atrás. Droga, eu bem que queria dizer para esse teimoso "Eu disse".

- Não. Nem se atreva a dizer "Eu disse". Eu não estou mal por causa da Hinata. – Ele pausou, dando de ombros. – Ta, eu estou um pouco. _Um pouco_, está bem? Eu não preciso que sinta pena de mim por ela ter preferido aquele perdedor do Naruto, porque em algumas horas eu vou estar novo em folha e transando com a Ayame.

- Certo. – Pisquei diante de tanta informação que ele me passou em um sopro de oxigênio.

Pelo menos ele não estava mais com aquela expressão magoada de minutos atrás. Quer dizer, era o Kiba. Ele era um dos caras que vivia em encontros e até mesmo abandonava a coitada da mulher após se cansar dela, então ele não teria tanta dificuldade em superar a perda da Hinata. Ela era apenas mais uma na lista dele. Certo, ela não era mais uma, mas ele já até havia marcado uma transa! Sério, ele estava lidando com isso muito bem!

- Você está mesmo saindo com ela faz um tempinho, não é? – Comentei, curiosa.

- Como sabe?

- Bom, eu escuto boatos. – Sorri, culpada por saber das fofocas.

Kiba deu de ombros.

- Claro que ela está comentando que está saindo com o gostosão do hospital. Não podemos culpá-la, não é?

Fiquei encarando sua expressão óbvia/eu-sou-o-cara-mais-gostoso-da-face-da-Terra, e contive o riso, mas não escondi o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios. Ele estava magoado agora, mas ficaria bem. O sorriso que ele me mostrou em seguida me convenceu que não seria agora, mas ele daria um jeito de ficar melhor. Isso tirou um peso dos meus ombros que eu não sabia estar arrastando comigo.

- Vou pra cirurgia. – Ele avisou, se virando para seguir para a ala cirúrgica, mas ele voltou a me encarar. – Ei. Você veio atrás de mim com a intenção de me dar um soco e dizer "Eu te disse", não é?

- Bom, eu disse que nada bom sairia dessa história de vocês três. – Cruzei os braços, dando de ombros.

- E eu te odeio por ter razão.

Um pequeno sorriso culpado surgiu em meu rosto.

- Desculpa.

- Mas você tentou me consolar ao invés de me bater. Algo de bom saiu dessa história afinal.

Foi impossível esquecer suas palavras e seu sorriso quando ele recomeçou o caminho para ir embora.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Suspirei assim que fechei o notebook em minha mesa, recostando-me contra a cadeira de couro que nunca me pareceu mais confortável. Se eu fechasse os olhos cairia no sono, com certeza. Mas obviamente que com uma cama me esperando em meu apartamento, eu não cometeria esse crime. Não, espere. Sakura não estava de plantão hoje. Então eu tinha uma cama _e_ aquela bela mulher para esquecer o cansaço de mais um dia de trabalho – Em que Itachi até se aproveitou para dar uma passada na empresa e me encher a droga do saco para marcarmos outro final de semana com todo mundo, inclusive com Sakura, que como toda a minha família acreditava, era minha namorada.

Então a minha ansiedade em sair desse escritório e pegar o elevador para cair fora da empresa era mais que merecida. Pegando meu casaco e colocando-o no braço enquanto eu fechava a porta da minha sala, eu não quis acreditar quando ouvi passos que se direcionavam para mim. Em plenas oito da noite, após o dia inteiro resolvendo os problemas de final de mês, eu só podia esperar com essas passadas um último problema para resolver.

Quando me virei e dei de cara com Shikamaru, eu não soube o que esperar. Ele não era um funcionário exclusivo da empresa, mas sim o dono de uma das melhores lojas eletrônicas da cidade, que vinha até aqui apenas algumas vezes muito necessárias – E porque era meu amigo de longas datas – como hoje. Mas eu pensei que ele tivesse ido embora há muito tempo, o que não me parecia nada bom ele ainda estar aqui.

- Não me invente mais nada, Shikamaru. – Avisei, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas, deixando bem claro que minhas horas de trabalho e cansaço haviam chegado ao limite.

- Não é isso, o Naruto está nos esperando naquele bar. – Ele falou, com um suspiro cansado.

- E você simplesmente não conseguiu dizer um "não"?

- Você sabe como ele é problemático, Sasuke. O cara viria até aqui, se duvidasse. – Suspirei, porque ele estava certo e porque eu via a minha noite com Sakura indo por água abaixo. – Mas se você tiver uma boa desculpa eu também aceito.

- Dizer que eu iria pegar a Sakura para arrancar as roupas dela não seria a melhor desculpa para o Dobe. – Falei, com o cenho franzido em ligeira inquietação com as boas novas. Era muito fácil ignorar o idiota do Naruto e seu pedido mais idiota ainda de enchermos a cara, mas só eu sabia a dor de cabeça de amanhã, sem falar na possibilidade de o idiota aparecer no meu apartamento ignorando completamente que eu e Sakura estávamos _muito_ ocupados.

Seria mais sensato ir logo.

- Ande, antes que eu mude de idéia e você vá agüentá-lo sozinho, Shikamaru.

E qual era o problema perder uma noite de sexo com Sakura? Eu não dependia dela agora, não é?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Faz tanto tempo que não saímos para beber que eu achei uma boa sairmos hoje, hein! O que acham?

Naruto parecia estar bêbado antes mesmo de ter virado esse copo de tequila que agora ele encostava no meu e no do Shikamaru para somente então virar de uma vez a bebida. Idiota.

- Você só está aqui porque a Hinata está de plantão. – Falei, rolando os olhos. Sua expressão, por milésimos, de revolta se desfez e ele já estava animado como antes.

- Tanto faz, a questão é que estamos aqui hoje para comemorar a volta dos machos à ativa! Ta, dois machos e um indeciso.

- A Sakura pode dizer o quanto sou indeciso, Dobe.

- Ei, ei, ei! Eu não preciso saber desses detalhes da minha irmãzinha, seu idiota! Já é ruim o bastante saber que vocês- Argh! Credo! Duplo uísque, puro, cara!

Naruto pegou a bebida sem nem piscar e entornou tudo em menos tempo ainda, fazendo Shikamaru rir e um sorriso triunfante aparecer em meus lábios, enquanto eu também me ocupava com a minha bebida. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão, e me lembrar disso apenas me divertia. O que me fazia lembrar que talvez eu estivesse me divertindo mais ainda com Sakura agora. Talvez? Com certeza. Mas eu não dependia dela, eu podia sair com os meus amigos, afinal não estávamos em um relacionamento ou o que fosse. E essa era a grande vantagem. Eu nem precisava dar satisfação a ela por estar aqui. Não dava pra acreditar que essa vida existia.

E por que diabos eu estava pensando naquela mulher enquanto saía com meus amigos?!

- Ei, percebeu que depois de conhecer a Sakura-chan você nunca mais veio beber? – Naruto comentou, com uma curiosidade que sinceramente não deu para entender. Ele era tão idiota assim?

- O que você acha que eu faço com ela que é bem melhor do que estar aqui bebendo com dois machos? – E ergui uma sobrancelha.

Naruto franziu o cenho, e pude ver uma discreta veia em sua testa, que logo sumiu assim que ele balançou a cabeça, um pouco menos revoltado com a provável imagem que apareceu em sua mente. Eu sempre gostava dela. Da imagem, digo.

- Por mais que eu não quisesse dizer isso, essa é exatamente a questão, idiota. – Ele me olhou, sério. – Você está sempre com ela para vir encher a cara.

- Eu lembro quando você saía com aquelas outras mulheres e depois sempre vinha encher a cara, Sasuke. – Shikamaru comentou, distraído.

- Está vendo? – Naruto se adiantou, animado. – É disso que estou falando, cara!

- Naruto. – Sério, isso era ridículo. Eu teria que desenhar pra esse idiota? – Eu estou ocupado demais _transando_ com a Sakura para vir beber. O que você ainda não entendeu disso?

E daí se com as outras mulheres eu arranjava tempo para vir beber? Talvez porque o sexo com elas nunca seria tão vicioso como era com Sakura, oras. Pura matemática. O que esses dois idiotas se esqueciam de somar aqui?

- O fato de você não admitir que está se envolvendo com ela. – Naruto falou, sério.

- O que?

- Sério, Teme. Você a levou para a casa de campo e está mais do que óbvio que depois daquilo vocês dois ficaram mais próximos, e eu não estou falando de sexo.

Ah, mas eu sabia que aquela maldita idéia da casa de campo viria à tona, mesmo semanas depois de ter acontecido. E eu sabia que não viria para o meu bem. Mas para a minha sorte – E do Naruto, porque ele ia levar um soco – Shikamaru foi mais rápido que eu para retrucar:

- Naruto, eu não acho que a Sakura esteja se apaixonando pelo Sasuke. – Ele falava em um tom meio assustado, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Ela ainda é indiferente daquele jeito, e parece que não vai mudar tão cedo.

- E eu também não vou me envolver com ela, foi o que nós combinamos desde o início.

- Desde _meses_ atrás? – Naruto foi sarcástico. Depois, para sua sorte, ficou sério. – Sasuke, pare de se enganar e admita que pela primeira vez você está gostando de alguém, de verdade.

Rolei os olhos.

Eu tinha cansado dessa conversa idiota.

- Outro uísque duplo pro idiota aqui. – Falei ao barman, deixando o dinheiro para a minha bebida na bancada e levantando, cansado dessa besteira que queriam enfiar em meu cérebro. – Estou caindo fora.

- Ao menos admita que agora está indo ver a Sakura-chan, seu imbecil! – Ouvi Naruto falar, após virar o copo de uísque, enquanto eu colocava o casaco. E um sorriso maroto na face.

- E nua.

- Ora, seu...! Fale dela assim de novo e eu arranco as suas tripas pela goela!

Ainda tive tempo de ouvir suas ameaças enquanto me distanciava deles em direção à saída, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no sorriso de Sakura e em suas belas pernas que eu gostava tanto de deslizar as mãos. Que nenhum deles soubesse, mas essa mulher ia me matar um dia. Juro.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Era difícil me concentrar em arrumar essas roupas na mala quando meus olhos sempre desviavam para Sakura adormecida, nua, na minha cama. Ela estava com o lençol no corpo, mas era incrivelmente fácil fingir que ele nem existia, então controlar meus hormônios se tornou minha prioridade. Somente após isso eu tentava me concentrar em colocar as roupas certas na mala.

O maldito vôo podia ser de tarde, mas não, tinha que ter sido marcado para de manhã justo no dia seguinte de outra de nossas noites de sexo. As empresas aéreas deveriam nos indenizar por esse trauma psicológico. Se eles vissem Sakura dormindo dessa maneira serena, uma perna descoberta pelo lençol, os longos cabelos derramados pelo seu ombro e pelo travesseiro, com certeza eles se sentiriam na obrigação de me indenizar.

Esgueirei-me até o armário, pegando meu casaco preto, tentando ignorar como eu sobreviveria três dias sem Sakura e suas bochechas coradas. Droga, e como eu trataria de negócios, a dor de cabeça vinha no pacote, então obviamente eu teria que arranjar alguma mulher na cidade idiota que eu nem lembrava o nome. Merda, e como eu transaria com outra mulher quando com certeza ela não se compararia à Sakura? Sério, eu nunca tinha tido um sexo tão incrível, por mais pavio curto e fria como Sakura era. O sorriso dela também era maravilhoso, o que me levava a pensar que ultimamente ela não estava mais tão fria quanto antes.

Bem que eu disse desde o início que ela precisava de sexo para melhorar a sua vida entediante.

Certo, apenas sexo comigo.

- Aonde você vai? – A voz um pouco sonolenta de Sakura me fez desviar os olhos para ela, e a observei sentar na cama, segurando o lençol junto ao peito.

- Negócios. Eu disse ontem, mas parece que você estava muito ocupada em não me ouvir. – Sorri maroto, sentindo mais vontade ainda de arrancar esse lençol dela quando suas bochechas coraram bastante, e ela me jogou um travesseiro.

- Seu idiota.

Fui até ela, segurando o travesseiro que peguei tão facilmente e não afastei o sorriso maroto da face até o momento em que a beijei nos lábios, quase me convencendo que eu poderia pegar um avião mais tarde, ainda mais quando Sakura me deixou aprofundar o beijo e me fez ter certeza que nada nessa viagem seria tão gratificante quanto memorizar e saborear seu gosto.

- Ao menos agora você sabe como é falar alguma coisa e não ser escutado. – Ela murmurou, ainda corada, enquanto nossos lábios ainda estavam muito próximos. Ei, eu não me lembrava quando ela havia dito algo que se encaixasse nessa situação. Ah, certo. Então eu não escutava mesmo. Quem se importava? Ela não me escutava e como recompensa eu podia ouvir seus suspiros e o meu nome de seus lábios. Como eu podia reclamar disso?

- E não me importo nem um pouco. – Retruquei, maroto.

- Você sempre foi pervertido assim? – Sakura franziu o cenho bem de leve e como resposta mantive o discreto sorriso maroto.

Beijei-a próximo da boca, alternando os lábios para sua bochecha ligeiramente vermelha, para o queixo, para o pescoço, e notei que não apenas a distrai para o próximo travesseiro que viria na minha cara, como também arranquei dela um som que ficou travado em sua garganta. Eu estava quase para arrancar também esse lençol inconveniente, enquanto eu apoiava uma mão em suas costas, mas meu celular tocando atrapalhou meus planos.

Peguei o aparelho do bolso da calça, sem afastar os olhos dos verdes que me afogavam, atento a todos os arrepios que os braços dela ao redor do meu pescoço e nossos lábios perigosamente próximos me traziam. E mesmo assim, atendi a chamada.

- Certo, estou descendo. – Droga. O táxi já estava me esperando. Desliguei o aparelho. – Tenho que ir. – Falei para Sakura, mas não pude evitar meus olhos de correrem dos seus verdes para os lábios vermelhos tentadores. Ela notou minha óbvia relutância em ir ao maldito táxi que chegou no maldito horário e apenas riu, beijando-me de leve.

- Então vá logo. – Sakura sorriu, claramente se divertindo com a minha falta de controle diante do efeito que ela me causava, e se afastou de mim, saindo da cama, com o lençol enrolado no corpo estonteante que eu jamais esqueceria a menor curva.

Suspirei. Não dava pra acreditar que eu estava deixando essa mulher nua no meu apartamento para pegar um avião idiota e ver uns caras mais idiotas ainda.

- Cuide-se, Sasuke-kun. E eu vou cuidar dos meus pacientes. – Sakura brincou, lançando-me um último olhar divertido antes de fechar a porta do banheiro e ligar o chuveiro que abafou meu resmungo.

- Sorte deles.

E muito a contra gosto, sai do quarto.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Gente, a conexão ta horrível! Vou postar logo o capítulo, e me perdoem por não colocar o nomes de vcs que deixaram reviews :/ Mas vcs sabem o quanto sou grata a cada uma, não é? :D**

**Bom, to postando antes que caiaaaaa! x.x**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

- É incrível, Sakura-chan. Eu sinto o tempo parar quando estou com o Naruto-kun, juro.

- Verdade? O Naruto?

Minha sobrancelha estava erguida, mas um sorriso enfeitava meus lábios diante desse comentário tão espontâneo da minha amiga tímida. Ver a Hinata vermelha não era novidade, mas era um embaraço prazeroso, dava para dizer pelo sorriso contente dela, e eu tentei lembrar qual a última vez que a vi assim. Com certeza não foi na época em que o Naruto e o Kiba se matavam pelos corredores – Eles pararam nas últimas semanas, porque o Naruto quase não vinha mais aqui e a Hinata se garantiu disso quando falou que era para o bem dele e de Kiba, e claro dos pacientes, porque obviamente ela acabou descobrindo mais tarde os arranca-rabos diários dos dois.

Mas o coitado do Kiba nem sonhava que seu arquiinimigo namorava sua musa inspiradora. E eu que não quebraria o coração do nosso querido ortopedista. Ah, meu Deus, que ninguém escute esse trocadilho horrível.

- Ele não é nenhum Sasuke-kun da vida, eu sei, ele é melhor. – Ri do comentário da Hinata.

- Não se incomode, não vou defender o Sasuke-kun. – Acrescentei. Quem era eu para defendê-lo? A sua namorada? É, certo.

Hinata sorriu, a face ainda vermelha. Ela estava adorando termos esses minutos de paz no corredor do hospital para falarmos sobre esse assunto que estava deixando-a tão feliz. Eu também, sério. Por mais que meses atrás eu fosse totalmente contra ela namorar qualquer um dos dois ou qualquer outro homem mesmo, eu poderia superar essa barreira apenas por causa do sorriso dela. E porque as brigas nos corredores pararam. E porque, agora que ela estava feliz com o Naruto, ela nem se importava em comprar algumas coisas que faltavam no hospital e que era obrigação minha. Ei, eu _não_ estava me aproveitando dela.

- E as coisas estão tão bem. – Hinata falou, encostando-se na parede, sorrindo. – Nem posso acreditar. Nunca me imaginei saindo com o Naruto-kun. Quer dizer, ele sempre vinha aqui e eu sempre enfartava quando ele falava comigo, mas achar que estaríamos juntos agora? Nunca. – Ela riu, vermelha.

- Faz tempo que vocês estão namorando mesmo. – Falei, meio surpresa agora que parei para pensar. Quer dizer, esse tempo todo eles estavam juntos e parecia estar dando certo de fato. Acho que eles começaram a sair na mesma época que eu e o Sasuke-kun e isso já deveria ser tempo suficiente para o Naruto quebrar o coração da Hinata. O meu ex-noivo esperou algumas semanas depois de me pedir em casamento para eu descobrir que ele me traía. Certo, o Naruto não era um patife como ele.

- É. E é incrível. – Hinata falou. – Como deve ser com você e o Sasuke-kun.

- Não, não. – Achei graça do seu comentário. – Não temos qualquer relacionamento amoroso.

- Jura? Todo esse tempo?

- É. Só sexo. – Dei de ombros.

- Dois meses saindo só com ele e vocês nem pensaram em tentar um namoro? – Hinata fazia isso parecer tão ilegal.

- Somos contra. Acho que é por isso que funciona com a gente.

E funcionava muito bem. Sério. Não precisávamos de mais nada.

- Mas você nunca pensou que seria a oportunidade perfeita pra começar a se envolver com os homens de novo, Sakura-chan? – Ela parecia escolher as palavras, sabendo que entrava em território hostil. – Digo, vocês se dão tão bem... E eu vejo como você sorri perto dele e ele também sorri daquela maneira dele, mas que é um sorriso.

Lembrei quando o Sasuke-kun disse que me ensinaria a sorrir – Ainda que ele não fosse o maior distribuidor de sorrisos do mundo – e tive que admitir que ele era bom. De fato, hoje parecia mais fácil me render a uma risada, mas isso não queria dizer nada de mais, muito menos que estávamos apaixonados. Nós nos dávamos bem, aprendemos a gostar um do outro, mas nada tão profundo, oras. Era tão óbvio.

- Isso é porque somos amigos, Hinata. – Falei, dando de ombros. – Eu prefiro as coisas como estão. Elas estão boas assim.

- Ah. – Hinata cruzou os braços, mas me olhou de soslaio, incerta, e eu percebi que o assunto ainda não morreria. – Mas vocês fazem um belo casal, Sakura-chan.

Eu poderia começar uma discussão e mandá-la mudar de assunto porque esse era simplesmente ridículo e sem nexo, mas uma risada escapou dos meus lábios e palavras bem diferentes escaparam antes que eu me desse conta que eu inclusive gostava mais destas.

- Até que eu gosto de saber o ódio mortal das mulheres desse hospital por saberem que estou dormindo com ele. – Olhei-a de esguelha, divertida. – E elas bem que tem razão por me invejarem.

E _como_ tinham.

- Sério, ele é bom assim?

- Você não faz idéia.

Hinata riu.

- Bom, ele tinha que compensar por ser tão convencido. – Falei, dando de ombros, mas rindo também, até que o bipe do nosso aparelho de escravidão nos interrompeu dessa pausa divertida.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- _Ei, Sakura-chan, estamos marcando um almoço hoje, com todo mundo. Você e o Sasuke vão, não é?_ – Naruto me fez o convite, animado, pelo celular, enquanto eu me distraía da ressonância magnética diante dos meus olhos que eu deveria estar analisando.

- Claro, acho que sim. Só não deixe o Kiba saber ou ele vai querer ir pra quebrar a sua cara.

- _Há! Ele não conseguiria nem se quisesse!_ – Ri do tom triunfante do Naruto enquanto desligávamos os celulares após nos despedirmos, e não pude evitar encarar a tela do meu aparelho em minha mão por mais tempo do que pretendi.

Eu só conseguia pensar na genuína alegria da Hinata quando tivemos aquela conversa mais cedo. E agora essa saída com os amigos que eu jamais imaginei ter num futuro tão próximo. Quer dizer, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava aceitando convites para um momento de diversão social quando meses atrás eu não sentia a menor vontade de estar no mesmo cômodo com uma única pessoa que fosse.

E por que toda vez que eu me perguntava isso, a resposta vinha como um par de olhos negros?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- O Dobe disse que eles já estão até fazendo os pedidos. – Comentei com Sakura no momento em que a vi se aproximar de mim, na saída do hospital, balançando os longos cabelos e vestindo o casaco preto por cima do vestido lilás que, por Deus, não tinha culpa de delinear todas as curvas dela que atraíam meus olhos como um imã.

Fui atraído de volta para a realidade quando senti as duas pequenas mãos de Sakura segurando meu braço e um sorriso singelo se formava em seus lábios.

- Que bom. Eu não quero ir. – Ela falou, descontraída.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Eu entendia perfeitamente se ela não estivesse a fim de agüentar o Dobe e o resto do pessoal, mas alguma coisa em seu sorriso inocente me dizia que não era nem esse o motivo, nem o fato de ela talvez estar sem fome.

- Hoje eu quero ficar com você, Sasuke-kun. – Não entendi se foi a maneira singela e suave da sua proposta, mas eu fiquei meio surpreso. Sakura havia melhorado muito nos sorrisos, era verdade, mas esse agora era diferente, e eu não esperaria um convite desses vindo da mulher que mais menosprezava qualquer homem e qualquer relacionamento amoroso. Não que a proposta fosse romântica, mas no mínimo Sakura seria sarcástica antes de dizer algo assim.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, deixando-a me guiar pelo braço para o terraço do hospital, que no horário do almoço deveria estar sendo habitado apenas por alguns pássaros e plantas que faziam paisagismo.

- Estou. Qual o problema de querer passar um tempo a sós com você? – Sakura havia se virado para mim assim que fechou a porta que nos trouxe ao terraço, mostrando-me seu sorriso descrente diante da _minha_ descrença dessa situação.

- Você está alegre demais para estar bem. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Não me diga que pretende quebrar o meu nariz finalmente.

- Não, Sasuke-kun. – O som agradável da sua risada quase me distraiu para o beijo que ela plantou na ponta do meu nariz após ter que ficar na ponta dos pés, e eu me dei conta que eu realmente havia ganhado um beijo ao invés de um soco, que, na atual das circunstâncias, me assustaria menos. – Só... Vamos ficar só nós dois aqui, está bem?

Observei-a por alguns segundos, quieto, notando não apenas que a sua expressão tranqüila e contente não parecia ser falsa, como também o fato de que não tínhamos almoço algum nesse terraço. Mas tudo bem, eu abriria mão de um almoço com o Naruto e o pessoal para ficar aqui sozinho com Sakura, principalmente depois do pedido dela e das suas ações gentis que, querendo ou não, haviam me convencido a passar fome pelo resto da vida se ela quisesse.

- Se você insiste. – Murmurei, não deixando escapar o pequeno sorriso dela, e sem conseguir controlar minha mão que já havia escorregado para a lateral de seu pescoço, trazendo-a mais para mim e capturando esses lábios que sorriram contra os meus antes de me darem permissão para aprofundar o beijo que me deu certeza que eu não trocaria isso aqui por mais nada.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Então, o que você tem feito?

- Trabalhado.

- Só?

- E visitado você à noite. E na hora do almoço. E ser seqüestrado para terraços de hospitais. – Sorri, vendo também o sorriso maroto nos lábios do Sasuke-kun que estavam consideravelmente próximos dos meus, já que sentávamos lado a lado no chão do terraço, recostados contra a parede perto da porta. Toda vez que nos encarávamos era incrível a facilidade de contar todos os traços do rosto bonito do Sasuke-kun. E mais incrível ainda era a respiração dele que sempre roçava a minha.

Foi mesmo uma boa idéia arrastá-lo comigo ao invés de irmos ao restaurante com nossos amigos. Eu gostava de sair com eles, era verdade, mas eu me sentia tão mais à vontade com o Sasuke-kun... Tão à vontade que era difícil acreditar que meses atrás eu desejava quebrar o nariz nele diversas vezes no mesmo dia. Eu gostava da presença dele comigo, do seu braço na minha cintura, desse sorriso maroto, que, droga, ainda conseguia revirar meu estômago.

E qual era o problema de eu querer ficar só com ele hoje? Nenhum, ora. Nenhuma lei podia impedir dois amigos de ficarem a sós dessa maneira tão confortável.

- Quando é a próxima viagem a negócios? – Perguntei, puxando assunto, encarando o horizonte e seu céu tão azul à minha frente.

- Não tão cedo, eu espero. Já basta o tempo infinito que passo naquela empresa.

- Ainda bem que temos isso aqui, não é? – Ele sabia que eu me referia a nós. E só eu sabia como isso era um escape para mim também. – Uma distração dos nossos trabalhos. Ou ficaríamos loucos.

- Você ainda não ficou? – Sasuke-kun me olhou de esguelha, divertido.

- Se tivesse, você não estaria mais saindo comigo. – Retruquei, mostrando a língua.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso.

Encarei sua face de perfil por alguns segundos, quieta, ouvindo o vento em meus ouvidos e suas palavras que me pareceram tão estranhas. Tão sérias. Assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus, desviei o olhar para o horizonte novamente.

- E a sua mãe? Estou com saudade dela. – Falei, imaginando como ela deveria estar enlouquecendo de ansiedade para o próximo final de semana com todos nós outra vez.

- Ela quer que eu compre um presente pra você de Dia dos Namorados. – Sasuke-kun ergueu uma sobrancelha, e eu apenas ri. Era a cara dela mesmo.

- Que gentil.

- Você aceitaria? – Sua voz ligeiramente cética e sua sobrancelha um pouco mais arqueada não desfizeram minha expressão brincalhona.

- O que importa é o presente, não a data. – E dei de ombros. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ganhava presentes. Seria até legal receber alguma coisa, pra variar, e eu não me importava mais se fosse do cara com quem eu estava transando. Contanto que não fosse de algum Sex Shop idiota. Homens. Mas como Mikoto-san ajudaria a escolher era bem capaz de eu ganhar alguma jóia. E uma jóia era sempre bem vinda.

Meu Deus, alguma coisa estava errada comigo.

- Você não está bem mesmo hoje. – Ele comentou.

- Eu acho que não. – Concordei, pensativa, e depois o olhei com um sorriso singelo, sentindo outra vez sua respiração acariciar a minha e me incapacitar de pensar por muito tempo. Tudo no que consegui me concentrar em seguida foram os dedos em meu queixo, bem de leve, o polegar roçando a minha bochecha, e em seus olhos negros me observando.

- Eu prefiro você assim. – Foi o seu comentário sereno, que sustentou meu sorriso por mais alguns segundos.

- Aproveite, o meu bom humor pode acabar daqui a pouco.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus, delicadamente, sua franja roçando minha testa, e eu o deixei me causar mais arrepios assim que sua língua deslizou por entre meus lábios, explorando minha boca de uma maneira tão calma que deveria ser proibida. Seu polegar continuava roçando minha bochecha bem de leve, e eu poderia lhe dizer que desse jeito meu bom humor permaneceria até se o Naruto estivesse gritando em meus ouvidos agora. Eu poderia manter o sorriso no rosto facilmente se ele continuasse me beijando assim, se seu gosto em minha língua jamais sumisse, o que eu não duvidava muito.

E o que me agradava imensamente.

Eu realmente não estava bem hoje.

- Você tinha medo de se apaixonar antes do seu ex-noivo? – Sasuke-kun perguntou, mantendo os olhos fixos nos meus assim que encerramos o beijo, mas ainda roçando o nariz no meu.

- Não. A vida era bela. – Murmurei, sorrindo de leve. – Então ele a destruiu pra mim.

- Você dá muito crédito a ele por isso.

- Não é dar crédito, é aceitar que ele me fez ver como a vida realmente é.

- Horrível?

- E cheia de tragédias e dor. Você sempre sofre. Por que então dar uma brecha e tentar não se machucar quando você sabe que é inevitável?

- Pra você aproveitar os bons momentos? – Sasuke-kun sugeriu num murmúrio sereno, sempre vasculhando meus olhos tão próximos. – Como esse.

Eu o observei, em silêncio, de repente perdida em seus olhos tão negros e misteriosos, em sua respiração acariciando a minha própria, em suas palavras me roubando a voz.

- A sua vida não é tão horrível se você abaixar a guarda. – Ele voltou a falar. – Você está feliz agora.

- Quer dizer que você está me fazendo feliz? – Murmurei, com a mesma serenidade dele, não conseguindo parar de me afogar em seus olhos negros que tanto me distraíam. O silêncio do Sasuke-kun me convenceu que isso era um "sim". Mas não era apenas essa a questão. Nunca seria. Não para mim. Não para os pedaços do meu coração. – Até quando?

- Esse momento é só o que importa.

- Seria ótimo se fosse tão simples assim. – Sorri de leve, fechando os olhos e me arrepiando um pouco mais com sua respiração brincando com a minha, e rocei nossos narizes, tendo consciência que ele me observava enquanto deslizava quase imperceptivelmente o polegar pela minha bochecha. Ele não entendia que para mim isso era o bastante. Eu já havia me apaixonado uma vez e as cicatrizes me assombravam quase toda noite. Nada me convenceria a passar por aquilo de novo.

Nada.

- Tão simples como uma caixa de chocolate agora. – Falei, sorrindo animada com a idéia, olhando-o. – Ande, estou morrendo de fome. – Levantei e o puxei pela mão, contente por ele não ter prolongado o assunto e ter se detido na minha rara animação. Eu imaginava.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, pessoal, mas eu estava viajando. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! É uma das cenas que mais gosto ;D**

**Reviews:**

BloodyPaty

Doka

Taty

Sayumii

InThatEyes

Cassi

Nick Granger Potter

Aika-sama

Jennyp Zero

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Miyuke Chan.'

Mari-Sousa

Moorg.

Tete

Danny Uchiha

Sayuri Quon

Cat Tsuki

**Muito obrigada, gente! Espero de verdade que continuem gostando da fic! :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Ah, meu Deeeeeeeus! O que foi aquilo no mangá?! Esqueçam, galera, não tem mais volta não! i_i Aquele LOUCO do Kishi! MEU DEUS! **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

Minha primeira reação ao chegar ao quarto do Sasuke-kun foi me encostar contra o batente da porta aberta, cruzar os braços e observá-lo dormir serenamente na cama gigantesca que eu estava bastante acostumada a desfrutar. Não era muito comum eu acordar primeiro depois de uma das nossas noites de sexo, então eu raramente tinha a visão de sua expressão tranqüila dormindo, enganando qualquer um que não tivesse visto seus olhos negros impacientes e seu cenho franzido. Ainda causaria hemorragias nasais nas mulheres, afinal seu peitoral definido não era escondido pelo lençol. Seria maravilhoso se eu tivesse trazido comigo algumas loucas desvairadas que jogariam fígados e baços pelo quarto para ver quem pulava em cima do Sasuke-kun primeiro.

Mas tudo bem, eu ainda teria diversão. Com isso um sorriso hilário surgiu em meus lábios quando imaginei o tamanho da irritação do Sasuke-kun quando eu o acordasse com o copo de água gelada que estava em minha mão. Se o porteiro do prédio sonhasse que eu pretendia afogar um dos moradores mais ricos daqui ele teria pensado melhor ao invés de simplesmente ter me olhado, lançado um sorriso e um "Bom dia, Sakura!" e me deixado entrar tão facilmente. Meu Deus, até o porteiro já me conhecia. Será que eu e o Sasuke-kun transávamos demais no apartamento dele?

Afastei os pensamentos questionadores balançando a cabeça e indo até a cama silenciosamente, em seguida derramando a água tão gélida no rosto pacífico do Sasuke-kun. Não tive como evitar a risada ao perceber como ele fechou os olhos com força, fazendo uma careta de irritação, resmungando algo que não entendi, e em seguida passou a mão pelo rosto para tirar o excesso de água, franzindo o cenho ao me olhar. Ri um pouco mais.

- Está de bom humor de novo. – Não era uma pergunta, e apenas mantive o sorriso, replicando:

- E você aparentemente não.

- Você acabou de me acordar com água. – Ele se apoiou nos braços para sentar na cama, erguendo uma sobrancelha e talvez ignorando a pequena gota de água que deslizou de sua franja molhada para seu rosto não tão pacífico agora. Mas definitivamente desperto. E engraçado.

- Você não queria que fosse com um beijinho e um animado 'Bom dia', não é? – Mostrei-lhe a língua, brincalhona, cruzando os braços e desafiando-o a não concordar comigo.

Um dos cantos de sua boca se ergueu em um sorriso maroto bem discreto.

- Não. Se fosse não seria você. – Ele me puxou para a cama, me deixando por cima dele, com as mãos em seu peito para me impedir de algum impacto maior contra seu corpo, mesmo que as suas mãos firmes estivessem me segurando pela cintura. Não dava pra acreditar que ele estava querendo fazer sexo agora, sério! Encarei-o, rindo.

- Não, Sasuke-kun! Eu vim aqui para apressar você e irmos logo à marina. – Continuei sorrindo, divertida, com o rosto do Sasuke-kun próximo o bastante para eu contar todas as gotas de água em sua franja deslizando para sua face.

- Marina? O que vamos fazer lá que não pode ser aqui? – Merda. A mão dele já estava por baixo da minha blusa e seus dedos estavam quase alcançando meu seio se eu não segurasse seu pulso rapidamente.

- É sério! O Naruto está nos esperando! – Mas o sorriso lutava para continuar em meus lábios.

O Sasuke-kun franziu o cenho ligeiramente, com a mão descendo e parando em minha barriga, me causando arrepios agradáveis que ele não fazia idéia.

- Sakura, você me joga água para acordar, me diz que estamos indo à marina ao invés de ficar comigo nessa cama e ainda fala que o Dobe vai estar lá também?

Pisquei, inocente.

- Bom, é.

Qual é o seu problema em apenas pensar em sexo, seu tarado?

- Quantas cabeças você abriu ontem? – Ele me perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Algumas. – Balancei a cabeça, até mesmo para me concentrar mais nessa conversa e menos na sua mão me arrepiando. – Essa não é a questão...! Nós vamos à marina e vamos aproveitar o belo dia que está fazendo no iate do Naruto!

- O Naruto não tem um iate. – A sua sobrancelha erguida agora me demonstrava sua confusão e desconfiança diante do que quer que fosse que eu tivesse feito. Porque obviamente ele achava que eu tinha feito alguma coisa. Droga, ele estava certo.

- Bom, eu e o Kakashi o convencemos. – O sorriso culpado logo acompanhou minhas palavras, mas eu não me sentia tão culpada assim. Quer dizer, o Naruto gostava da idéia de um iate, ainda mais agora que estava namorando a Hinata, então qual seria o problema dar apoio moral a um amigo? Não era algo que poderia dar errado, não é? Quer dizer, era um iate. O Naruto não tinha capacidade para causar algo beirando o apocalipse com um iate.

- Você conhece o Kakashi? E vocês o convenceram a jogar dinheiro fora?

- Como _você_ conhece o Kakashi? Ele é meu tio. – Falei, surpresa.

- Ele foi meu professor na faculdade e não consegui tirá-lo do meu pé desde então. – Sasuke-kun rolou os olhos, e em seguida ficou sério. – E o Naruto não vai cuidar desse iate. Minato ao menos sabe dessa história?

- O pai dele concordou! – Sorri, empolgada. – E todos nós sabemos que você vai ajudar o Naruto com o iate.

Ele franziu o cenho, exatamente como previ.

- Sak-

Beijei-o nos lábios profundamente, deslizando uma mão de seu peito para seu rosto um pouco úmido pelo banho que lhe dei. A ligeira pressão que senti de sua mão na minha cintura e dos dedos em minha barriga me deram certeza que a tática funcionaria bem o bastante para ele nem se lembrar do que iria reclamar comigo. Na verdade, por alguns segundos também esqueci o motivo de eu estar beijando-o dessa maneira – O que me levava a pensar que eu não precisava de motivos, oras. Ainda mais quando seus lábios pareciam ainda mais saborosos molhados desse jeito pela água que lhe joguei na cara. Tadinho, mas eu pensarei em fazer isso outras vezes. Sério.

- Não vai, Sasuke-kun? – Murmurei, sorrindo, com os lábios quase roçando os dele de tão próximos que estávamos, e meus dedos brincando com seu peitoral definido que quase me obrigavam a deslizar os lábios por ele. Eu sabia exatamente como conseguir o que queria com o Sasuke-kun, bastava apenas enfiar a língua em sua boca, juro. Tão bobinho. Dessa vez não foi diferente, como mostrou o seu suspiro resignado.

- Tanto faz. – Ele resmungou, vencido, para a minha vitória, mas rapidamente mudou nossas posições e eu já estava abaixo dele, sua mão apoiando minha cintura e seu olhar fixo no meu que me dizia que ele não ajudaria o Naruto sem ganhar nada em troca. – Mas eles vão ter que nos esperar e você não vai me impedir de transarmos nesse iate idiota.

- O que? – Ri, sem acreditar nessa recompensa tão louca. Eu não havia acordado-o com uma água gelada o bastante. – Sasuke-kun, o meu _tio_ vai estar lá!

- Eles não precisam assistir, Sakura. – O sorriso maroto estava de volta em seus lábios próximos dos meus, mas o que me chamava a atenção agora eram seus dedos brincando com meu abdômen, subindo discretamente e me deixando mais atenta ao fato de que minhas próprias mãos continuavam apoiadas em seu tórax desnudo e tão definido que me fazia perder a cabeça, droga. Não, concentre-se, Sakura!

- Mas acidentalmente podem. – Falei, tomando cuidado para fixar os olhos apenas nos dele e esquecer seu peitoral irresistível. Mas eu podia sentir meu rosto começar a arder, e fosse por sua mão subindo por baixo da minha blusa, fosse seu corpo tão perfeito em contato com o meu, eu o odiava agora. Principalmente porque eu sabia que ele estava adorando me ver dessa maneira! E só eu sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil manter uma conversa que o distraísse de mim!

- Sabia que se ele vir qualquer coisa ele não largará do seu pé nunca mais? E o Naruto então...! – Droga, ele me calou graças aos arrepios que seus beijos em meu pescoço estavam me dando. Céus, e também à mão que havia alcançado meu seio e à outra acariciando minha cintura bem suavemente. Ah, eu me odiava por desejar tanto que essa mão descesse mais.

- Então não me importo. – Sasuke-kun falou, erguendo o rosto do meu pescoço e me encarando serenamente. Sua respiração tranqüila roçando meu rosto em chamas me acalmou pelos segundos em que me perdi em seus olhos negros profundos. De alguma forma, gostei de suas palavras. Da maneira com que ele disse, sempre mergulhando em meus olhos. Tudo bem, apenas queria dizer que ele transaria comigo até se tivesse que suportar Kakashi e Naruto juntos, mas eu gostei.

Então um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em meus lábios.

- Como conseguiu dormir ontem sem mim, Sasuke-kun?

Ele sorriu maroto, correndo os olhos dos meus para os meus lábios, e pude sentir uma gota gelada de água deslizar de sua franja para a minha bochecha antes que ele me beijasse profundamente e me fizesse concordar em deixar aqueles dois nos esperando alguns minutinhos. Minutos. Certo, _longos_ minutos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Você não disse que eles já estavam aqui? – Perguntei assim que entramos no iate e percebi que poderíamos ter demorado mais ainda no meu apartamento. Nem deveríamos ter vindo, pra começar. Mas não, Sakura era orgulhosa demais para admitir que Kakashi e Naruto jamais estariam aqui no horário combinado porque eles eram os caras mais atrasados do mundo. Certo, Kakashi era. Mas o Dobe provavelmente estava atrasado por estar ocupado com Hinata, da mesma maneira que eu deveria estar agora com Sakura. Ainda tentei impedi-la de sair da cama, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, mas mesmo que ela estivesse rindo quando disse que ia quebrar meu nariz se ficássemos mais um pouco, eu não quis arriscar.

Idiota.

Olhei ao redor de onde estávamos, procurando os dois atrasados, e minha indignação de ter que ajudar o Dobe com esse iate quase não me deixou apreciar a pequena cozinha em que estávamos, com seu ambiente claro, duas janelas abertas, e todos os utensílios no lugar. Por enquanto que o Dobe não chegava, claro. Isso só me lembrava que eu estava ferrado tentando ajudar esse idiota. E que droga, Sakura tinha que ser tão compreensível e amigável que até incentivou o sonho idiota do Dobe?! Qual era o problema dessa mulher?! Quando ela tinha que ser compreensível comigo em me deixar mantê-la na cama como agora de manhã eu não via compreensão nenhuma! Mulher irritante...!

- Bom, conseguimos entrar, o que significa que eles estão aqui, mas cansaram de esperar você sair da cama. – Sakura falou, dando de ombros, e suas palavras me fizeram esquecer completamente meus devaneios irritados para com ela.

- E você pareceu não se importar muito em deixá-los esperando.

Ela me encarou com o cenho franzido no mesmo instante - Com o rosto um pouco vermelho - mas algo que passou pela sua cabeça rapidamente a distraiu para impedi-la de me dar um soco agora.

- Tudo bem, isso não importa mais, Sasuke-kun. – Ela começou a se aproximar de mim. – Porque sabe o que acabei de perceber? O iate está vazio. – Seus lábios estavam quase imperceptivelmente curvados em um sorriso malicioso e estavam próximos demais dos meus antes mesmo que eu pudesse me perguntar o que sua voz suave e seus olhos verdes provocantes queriam dizer. Ela tinha que estar brincando.

- E? – Retruquei, encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu sabia o que Sakura estava propondo, mas ela só podia estar brincando se achava que faríamos isso agora. Por acaso ela não lembrava as minhas condições? E o que? Ela achava que eu não poderia resistir aos seus lábios tentadores e aos seus olhos verdes que pediam para eu arrancar suas roupas agora mesmo? É, certo, tente outra vez, Sakura.

Apenas não tente muito.

Droga.

- Você disse que transaríamos no iate, então vamos aproveitar enquanto estamos sozinhos. – Sakura não desfez o sorriso malicioso até o instante em que começou a me beijar no pescoço, e não sei se foi isso ou suas mãos brincando com o meu abdômen por baixo da blusa que me arrepiaram ao ponto de eu quase concordar com sua idéia. No entanto, consegui me conter e segurei seus pulsos. Vamos ver o que ela achava quando _eu_ cortava o _seu_ barato.

- Não vamos fazer isso com o iate vazio, Sakura. – Falei, sorrindo maroto.

Sakura franziu o cenho levemente, e suas bochechas começaram a corar.

- Ficou louco? Meu tio pode nos ver, Sasuke-kun. É sério.

- Eu gosto mais dessa idéia.

Foi a minha vez de distribuir beijos em seu pescoço e a fiz recuar alguns passos lentamente, até que ela encostasse contra algum móvel que eu não dava importância, tendo cuidado em segurar suas duas mãos que me fariam mudar de idéia se continuasse me provocando daquele jeito por baixo da minha blusa. Era incrível, eu adorava sentir a pele dela contra os meus lábios. Era um gosto que eu jamais me cansaria.

- Você está louco mesmo. Juro que não sei por que ainda saio com você, Sasuke-kun. – Ergui o rosto para encontrar seus olhos serenos e me distrair alguns segundos com nossas respirações se misturando.

- Não sabe? Quer que eu explique os orgasmos múltiplos de novo?

Sakura corou novamente, e um dos cantos da minha boca se ergueu. Como eu gostava de vê-la ruborizando.

- Não, idiota. – Seu cenho já estava franzido. – Quero dizer que justamente por me tirar do sério não sei por que ainda saio com um convencido idiota como você.

- Porque eu sou o convencido idiota que faz você sorrir. – Um sorriso maroto apareceu em minha face. – E lhe compra chocolate com morango.

Os olhos verdes me observavam com desconfiança, aparentemente não satisfeitos com minhas duas explicações óbvias de ela ainda estar fazendo sexo comigo, para a minha sorte. Talvez ela gostasse apenas dos orgasmos múltiplos mesmo. No entanto, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e foi difícil não me render a eles quando meu olhar correu dos seus olhos para eles.

- E você não me pede nenhum compromisso. – Sakura falou e eu fiquei quieto, analisando seus olhos verdes sinceros pelos segundos mais longos da minha vida, em que senti um frio estranho quando percebi que essas palavras nem haviam passado pela minha cabeça. Eu poderia ter pensado no buquê que a deixava irritada ou em como ela ria toda vez que eu aparecia no hospital e as mulheres se matavam para ver quem arrancaria minha blusa, mas eu jamais pensaria que um dos motivos de ela ainda estar transando comigo fosse pelo fato de que eu não lhe pedia nenhum compromisso mesmo depois de meses saindo juntos.

Meses que me incapacitaram de sequer pensar em outra mulher que não fosse ela.

Os lábios de Sakura contra os meus me trouxeram para a doce realidade do seu sabor e dessa maciez que me fazia esquecer tudo que não fossem nós dois, e eu não fazia idéia desde quando isso passou a acontecer, eu apenas tinha certeza que não queria jamais que isso acabasse. Eu não sabia quanto tempo dava pra agüentar sem beijá-la dessa maneira tranqüila, sem sentir seu suspiro em minha bochecha que me deixava mais perdido ainda nas sensações que me atravessavam toda vez que eu a beijava como agora.

Nem me dei conta que larguei seus pulsos lentamente, e apenas em seguida notei seus braços delicados enlaçando meu pescoço, enquanto sua língua brincava com a minha e percebia cada vez com mais clareza que o meu desejo absurdo de nunca largá-la, de ter sempre um pequeno pedaço de sua pele contra a minha, de estar sempre mergulhado em seus olhos esmeralda era por eu estar em uma encrenca. Ela precisou apenas falar em compromisso e me beijar dessa maneira para que eu a colocasse sentada no móvel que apoiava suas costas, e eu ficasse entre suas pernas, e eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Eu sabia muito bem. E tudo o que consegui fazer, mesmo sabendo desse desastre, foi apenas encará-la, sereno, perdido em seus olhos, em seus lábios bem próximos, em seu sorriso singelo que me causava calafrios com tanta eletricidade que cursava meu corpo. Eu não me importava com nada que não fosse estar com ela. Não dava para me importar com mais nada se ela me deixava tão drogado ao ponto de me fazer esquecer como eu havia ajudado-a no processo de tirar a minha blusa agora. Não, tudo em que conseguia me concentrar era em seu sorriso.

E nesse frio em minha barriga que fazia meu coração acelerar como eu nunca havia sentido antes.

- Não acredito que eles não chegaram até agora! Já faz mais de uma hora, Kakashi-sensei!

- Merda...! – Apenas quando ouvi Sakura praguejando, vermelha, que percebi que a voz que me parecia bem distante era de Naruto, mas não tive tempo de nada antes que Sakura se desequilibrasse com o susto de nos pegarem nessa situação e consegui apenas segurá-la pela cintura quando ela finalmente caiu por cima de mim, com uma mão segurando minha camisa, a outra apoiada em meu peito. Eu sabia que ela ainda estava sobressaltada e vermelha demais para sequer ouvir o palavrão que escapou dos meus lábios. Não sei se foi por terem nos atrapalhado ou pela minha costa que sentia pontadas de dor. Imagino se Sakura não fosse incrivelmente leve.

Quando os passos morreram e me atrevi a olhar primeiro Sakura para confirmar o quanto suas bochechas estavam coradas, tive certeza das sobrancelhas arqueadas de Kakashi e Naruto nos interrogando o que diabos estava acontecendo – Exceto que tudo nessa situação gritava o que diabos estaríamos fazendo se eles não tivessem dado o ar de sua graça.

- Vocês não podiam entrar sem nos assustar assim?! – Sakura quebrou o silêncio surpreso, rapidamente colocando a mão na minha boca para me impedir de desmentir o que quer que ela conseguisse inventar nessa situação. Ela me daria um soco se eu dissesse que não dava a mínima por eles estarem vendo-a em cima de mim, segurando minha blusa e com o rosto quase da cor de seu cabelo.

- E por que vocês se assustariam? Estavam fazendo alguma coisa inspirada no meu livro preferido? – Kakashi sugeriu, sem esconder o sorriso maroto.

É, quem me dera, seu pervertido.

- Claro que não! Eu estava apenas...! Estava pegando aquele relógio horrível para consertar a hora...! – Sakura apontou para o relógio de parede que com certeza não ajudaria na desculpa mais idiota que já ouvi.

- E você precisava da blusa do Teme? – Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, curiosa, apontando discretamente para a mão que segurava minha blusa.

- Você já viu o estado das coisas desse iate? Estão cheias de mofo! – Sakura retrucou, largando minha blusa como se estivesse infectada e fosse a responsável pelo rubor crescente em seu rosto. De fato, talvez fosse um dos motivos. A risada baixa de Kakashi me deu certeza que ele entendeu perfeitamente que as desculpas esfarrapadas dela diziam que estaríamos fazendo sexo agora. Não que ela precisasse ter dito para que qualquer idiota percebesse.

- Anda, Naruto, vamos dar uma limpada no iate e deixar os dois pombinhos a sós.

- Mas eu não quero limpar o iate! – Naruto falou, revoltado, seguindo-o e saindo da cozinha para deixar apenas o suspiro aliviado de Sakura quebrar a tensão que estava comprimindo seus ombros, quase dava para ver. Ela retirou a mão da minha boca e contive a vontade de dizer que ela conseguiu um desastre maior se eu tivesse dito alguma coisa.

- Por acaso pensou em me deixar dar uma desculpa melhor do que o iate cheio de poeira? – Falei, sem deixá-la sair de cima de mim mesmo quando sentei e mantive uma mão em sua cintura.

- Eu não queria correr o risco de você falar acidentalmente de orgasmos múltiplos, pelo amor de Deus. – Sakura me encarou com seu cenho franzido e o rosto ainda vermelho.

- E eles não desconfiaram disso nem um minuto ao verem a minha blusa na sua mão.

Sakura ia abrir a boca para retrucar, corada, mas eu a cortei.

- Kakashi não sabe? – Eu queria lhe perguntar desde hoje de manhã, mas desde o primeiro minuto dessa manhã essa mulher vinha me distraindo e apenas agora eu percebia o quanto essa pergunta estava consumindo meu cérebro. Porque eu sabia a resposta. E não gostava dela.

- Claro que não. Ou pelo menos até esse instante. – Sakura suspirou.

- Por que ele não podia saber? Todos já sabem.

Por que ela queria esconder sobre nós dois?

Droga, por que _eu_ queria que todos soubessem?

Merda, eu queria que todos soubessem que ela estava comigo.

- Ah, ele vivia me dizendo para esquecer o idiota do meu ex-noivo e ficar feliz e não ter medo de procurar outro homem e blábláblá. Já imaginou o tanto que ele vai me encher agora que sabe que estou saindo com outro homem? Ainda mais se ele souber que é apenas sexo, ele vai tentar me convencer a cada segundo que eu deveria era ter um compromisso. – Ela rolou os olhos.

Desejei que o pequeno sorriso maroto que surgiu em meus lábios fosse pela expressão impaciente e engraçada de Sakura, mas eu sabia que não era. Droga, eu sabia muito bem que era porque eu queria que o pervertido do Kakashi a perturbasse a cada milésimo de segundo para convencê-la a ter um maldito compromisso.

- Então reze para o Dobe não abrir a boca.

- E nós dois sabemos que ele já deve ter feito isso. – Mas ao invés de ficar revoltada, uma baixa risada escapou dos lábios de Sakura e não pude fazer nada que não fosse observá-la, quieto. Droga, por que ela tinha que ter falado em compromisso, em primeiro lugar?! Agora eu teria que sempre ficar olhando-a dessa maneira perdido por qualquer mísero movimento que ela fizesse?! Isso era ridículo! Tão ridículo quanto o frio em meu estômago enquanto eu a beijava antes daqueles dois aparecerem.

Eu estava perdido demais no tamanho da encrenca em que havia me metido para demorar alguns segundos para aceitar a mão que Sakura me estendia, junto com seu sorriso amável que me causou novamente aquele mesmo frio no estômago...

**Continua...**

* * *

**A-há! Finalmente o frio no estômago que abre os olhos até dos mais tapados como o Sasuke-kun! UHU! \o/ Mas digam, gostaram? Eu particularmente amoooo a parte em que o Sasuke se dá conta da 'encrenca' em que está! xD Hahuauhahuahu!**

**Reviews:**

Dayane Manfrere

Nick Granger Potter

BloodyPaty

Taty

Tete

Moorg.

Mai Kobayashi

Cassi

Sayumii

Lidiia

Mari-Sousa

Mokona Kuramae

Pequena Pérola

Jennyp Zero

Aika-sama

Zisis

**Muito obrigada, genteee! :D Mais de 300 reviews! UHUUU! \o/ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tbm! :D E que o Kishi não nos mate do coração com o fim de cada capítulo do mangá xD**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XV**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura POV**

- Então, deu certo, hein?

- O que? – Senti o olhar de esguelha de Kakashi em mim, mesmo que eu estivesse concentrada demais nas águas azuis por onde navegávamos. Eu queria continuar aqui, apoiada no parapeito do iate, sentindo o Sol da manhã e a brisa me deixando no ambiente tranqüilo que eu tanto me acostumei fazia alguns meses. Eu adorava essa paz.

- Encontrar outro homem.

A paz que estava sendo arruinada por meu querido tio.

Suspirei, fazendo meus ombros caírem em descrença diante do que ele falava tão normalmente. Até divertido.

- Pensei que adiaríamos essa conversa mais algumas horas. – Reclamei, mas Kakashi sorriu.

- Está evidente demais para adiarmos, Sakura. Digo, sua felicidade. – Foi a minha vez de olhá-lo de esguelha, e não fiquei surpresa quando encontrei seu olhar sereno me observando. Eu realmente esperava não termos essa conversa de jeito nenhum, principalmente depois de ele ter me visto com o Sasuke-kun na cozinha, que, ta, tudo bem, ficou óbvio que iríamos fazer sexo ali mesmo, e o pior de tudo era que dessa vez _eu_ havia feito tanta questão de arrancar sua blusa e o resto das nossas roupas se não tivessem nos atrapalhado.

Seria demais pedir para Kakashi abrir os olhos e não juntar essa história da minha felicidade com "encontrar um homem" e a cena na cozinha? Sério.

- Eu estou feliz desde os tempos em que você me perguntava se eu estava bem, Kakashi. Não é por causa do Sasuke. – Franzi um pouco o cenho. Não era por causa dele. Nem se ele tivesse me beijado dessa maneira tão embriagante hoje na cozinha. Sério.

- E eu deveria acreditar nisso como eu também acreditava quando você me dizia que estava bem? – Franzi mais o cenho diante do seu sarcasmo. Qual era o problema dele?! Se queria perturbar alguém e arruinar essa paz por que não ia atrás do Naruto e do Sasuke-kun que estavam brincando de velejar ou o que fosse?! Mas ele me interrompeu de jogar essas palavras em sua cara. – Mas eu não quero discutir isso com você. Estou feliz também.

Ele deu de ombros, encarando o horizonte, e não me atrevi a começar uma discussão sem sentido.

- Não imaginei que quem a deixaria feliz seria o Sasuke, mas apesar de anti-social e mal-humorado, ele é um bom rapaz. Era o melhor aluno da turma na época. Hoje é um dos melhores no ramo dos negócios. – Seus olhos encontraram os meus e notei o sorriso em sua face. – E fez você se sentir bem de verdade, finalmente.

- Nós não vamos casar. – Falei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Será que se eu dissesse que na verdade só estávamos transando ele ficaria muito traumatizado? Porque eu não agüentava mais todo mundo achando que nós estávamos namorando ou prestes a casar ou sei lá o que.

- Nem estou pedindo que namorem. – Ele deu de ombros. – Tudo no seu tempo, Sakura. – E ele sorriu.

Tudo bem, então com certeza Naruto abriu a boca e disse para Kakashi que eu e o Sasuke-kun estávamos apenas transando. A reação foi melhor do que eu imaginava. Considerando que esse era o homem que vivia me ouvindo dizer que eu jamais me aproximaria de algum homem – Com exceção dele e dos meus amigos de velhos tempos – eu esperava alguma risada ou um comentário sarcástico de como eu estava evitando os homens transando assim com o Sasuke-kun, mas ele estava dividindo comigo esse sorriso sincero.

Sua genuína felicidade em me ver feliz.

Porque, meu Deus, eu estava feliz...! Ei, eu havia dado o maior apoio ao Naruto para ele comprar o iate, e eu sabia muito bem que tempos atrás eu teria lhe dado um soco diante do seu sonho besta de consumo! E tudo isso foi o suficiente para estabelecer aquela paz, me fazer encará-lo por alguns segundos em silêncio para depois balançar a cabeça, quase rindo.

- Você é o tio mais enigmático que tenho. – Deixei escapar, sorrindo, divertida. – Estava com saudade.

- Eu também. – Kakashi ainda sorria. – Do seu sorriso também.

Senti meu rosto aquecer bem de leve, mas o sorriso insistiu em continuar em meus lábios.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Você a ama, não é?

- O que?

Encarei o Dobe com uma sobrancelha erguida, percebendo que seus braços cruzados e seu sorriso convencido insistiriam nessa conversa que ele fez tanta questão de iniciar. E merda, eu sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Não venha se fazendo de desentendido, Teme. Você ama a Sakura-chan.

- Naruto, você tem noção da quantidade de tubarões esperando por você lá embaixo? – Falei, ácido, com o cenho franzido. Mas que droga! Eu já estava cansado dessa maldita conversa! Já bastava quando ele resolveu gritar para o bar inteiro aquele dia que eu estava me envolvendo com Sakura. Merda, e seu sorriso de ainda agora se somou às palavras de Sakura sobre o maldito compromisso e eu já estava sentindo meu estômago dar voltas intermináveis.

- Por que você não quer falar sobre isso? É a verdade, você sabe muito bem, Sasuke.

- Porque eu a amo e sei que ela não quer nada além de sexo comigo. – Franzi mais o cenho, abrindo a geladeira e me concentrando nas opções que tínhamos para beber. Nada disso me daria ressaca suficiente para eu esquecer esse dia de hoje que estava me fazendo desejar que o iate afundasse e os tubarões nos engolissem de vez.

O silêncio de Naruto acrescentou outra pontada em minha cabeça. Merda, eu não deveria ter dito essa maldita verdade para ele, principalmente quando ele não teria resposta alguma para o meu problema. Ninguém tinha essa resposta. Sakura não teria. O máximo que ela faria era me jogar para os tubarões. E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar agora, encarando essas malditas latinhas e garrafas, era no sorriso dela e na maneira absurdamente perfeita que seus lábios encaixavam nos meus.

Merda.

- Bom... – Naruto se recuperou do susto, e falava inocente. – Pense pelo lado positivo: Sabe quantos caras queriam estar ao menos transando com ela?

Peguei a primeira lata que vi na minha frente e joguei na cabeça dele, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma veia latejar em minha têmpora que gritava com todas as forças para eu esfolar Naruto vivo antes de acordar desse pesadelo.

- Ei! – Ele reclamou, revoltado, mas não fechei a porta da geladeira para ver o que sua expressão me dizia na verdade. Exceto que seu silêncio me deu uma idéia do que seria.

Era óbvio que ele estava surpreso por me encontrar subitamente apaixonado por Sakura e ferrado por eu ter me metido na pior encrenca da minha vida, e ele ainda estava mais surpreso por eu ter contado a ele. Eu não quis contar, o maldito problema era que eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele com toda essa história e antes que eu pudesse pensar melhor as palavras haviam escapado. Exatamente como eu queria que escapassem para Sakura e ela não me jogasse para os tubarões.

Droga, o que eu não faria para dizer a verdade a ela e tudo o que eu recebesse fosse o seu sorriso de minutos atrás.

Naruto cortou o silêncio outra vez:

- Nunca pensei que o veria apaixonado por uma mulher. Um homem tudo bem, m-

Joguei outra latinha nele, com mais força.

- Ai, ai! – Ele reclamou de novo, e o silêncio veio outra vez, exceto que dava para sentir não apenas a seriedade na voz de Naruto, mas também o quanto eu estava ferrado por ter me apaixonado logo por essa mulher, de tantas por aí. – Sério, como isso aconteceu, cara?

- Aconteceu. – Falei, quieto, ainda sem ter escolhido nada da geladeira aberta que me encarava de volta. O que eu poderia dizer? Que foi graças às inúmeras vezes que fizemos sexo? Que foi naquele dia em que ela me seqüestrou para o terraço do hospital e almoçamos apenas chocolate? Que foi por todas as vezes em que eu acordava primeiro que ela e me perdia na sua expressão serena dormindo e no calor do seu corpo junto ao meu? Eu não sabia, apenas... Tinha acontecido. Para a minha desgraça.

- A sua mãe vai ficar radiante quando souber que esse milagre acont-! – Naruto parou o tom engraçado quando desviou de outro objeto que lhe lancei, e dessa vez fechei a geladeira, ainda sem me virar para encará-lo. Isso era ridículo. Como eu fui me apaixonar por Sakura?! E por que eu estava tendo essa conversa logo com o Dobe?! O único bom trabalho que ele estava fazendo era me irritar mais do que eu já estava prestes a explodir!

- Ah, foi mal, Sasuke. Mas você tem que admitir que isso é engraçado! Você vivia dizendo que não se apaixonaria por ninguém, e continuaria apenas conseguindo mulheres para passar a noite, e que elas são irritantes e tudo, mas olha agora! Você está sofrendo por uma! Aliás, uma que sofreu por um cara como você, o que deixa as coisas mais irônicas ainda!

Encarei Naruto, com o cenho extremamente franzido.

- Eu não sou como o idiota que a traiu.

Ele tinha certeza que queria continuar me irritando?

- É sim. – Naruto fez uma expressão óbvia e ainda séria. – Você faz as mulheres com que sai sofrerem.

- Elas sabem que eu não pretendo pedi-las em casamento. – Ou ao menos algumas sabiam. E daí? Foda-se, nenhuma era como Sakura. E por mais frustrado que eu estivesse com isso eu a amava e não a machucaria de jeito nenhum. – E eu não trai nenhuma. Eu não trairia Sakura. Eu não seria o idiota do ex-noivo dela que a pediu em casamento e durante todo esse tempo estava traindo-a com alguma vadia qualquer.

Eu não a faria sofrer como aquele idiota o fez e estragou a minha chance de fazê-la feliz.

Nos encaramos por mais algum tempo, até que consegui dar um jeito em meu sangue que ainda borbulhava. Não adiantava mais nada agora. A merda estava feita. Eu não imaginei que em algum momento me envolveria com Sakura, mas não recuei um centímetro quando comecei a perceber a possibilidade de isso estar acontecendo. Não importava mais a dimensão das suas feridas e nem se seu ex-noivo fosse culpado por elas, eu já estava ferrado.

Fechei os olhos por alguns milésimos de frustração, e encarei Naruto em seguida.

- Não importa. Sakura não quer agora e nem nunca se apaixonar por alguém. Eu não vou ser a exceção. – Abri a geladeira novamente, alcançando a cerveja, mas sem movê-la um centímetro. Ela me ajudaria a uma ressaca ou ao menos a aliviar esse hematoma que dava para sentir em meu peito?

- E você vai continuar saindo com ela?

- ... Vou.

- Não faça isso.

- Não consigo. – Olhei-o de esguelha. – Eu amo aquela mulher irritante, Naruto.

Fechei a geladeira, de mãos vazias, decidido, sentindo o silêncio do Dobe pesar mais ainda em meus ombros e franzir mais meu cenho.

Não, nada disso me ajudaria agora.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Nossas risadas enchiam o aposento com gosto.

- O que? Claro que não!

- Foi sim, Sakura-chan! Eu lembro muito bem quando você chorou a semana inteira só de falarmos no Kakashi-sensei fantasiado de palhaço! – Naruto pareceu rir mais ainda do meu trauma citado por ele.

- Ei, eu tinha cinco anos! – Mas eu também ainda estava rindo.

- E eu sempre tive jeito com as crianças. – Kakashi comentou, dando de ombros, mas uma risada também escapou dos seus lábios.

- E até hoje eu não gosto de palhaços, por sua culpa, sabia? – Acusei meu tio, mas o clima das risadas não me deixou olhá-lo de outra maneira que não fosse cômica.

- Ah, não se preocupe, o Sasuke está aqui pra proteger você, Sakura. – Kakashi falou.

- Proteger? Ele também tem medo de palhaços assassinos. – Naruto voltou a rir, com mais gosto do que nunca após seu comentário inocente que fez o Sasuke-kun franzir o cenho.

- O que, Dobe?

- Ah, vai, Teme. Não diz que você esqueceu o seu trauma de infância! O Itachi não cansa de nos lembrar disso!

- Você tem medo de palhaços, Sasuke-kun? – Não evitei provocá-lo, rindo também. Quer dizer, nunca imaginei que ele, com seu corpo atlético e sua altura, era intimidado por algum ser humano sem noção que se maquiava para colocar medo nas criancinhas. E em mim, claro. Mas ei, Uchiha Sasuke tinha medo de palhaços!

- Claro que não. Vocês acreditam em tudo o que o Dobe fala? Ele só não quer que ninguém diga o medo dele do Zé Colméia. – Sasuke-kun retrucou, rolando os olhos. Essa mais nova revelação fez eu e o Kakashi rirmos mais.

- É verdade! – Falei, entusiasmada. – Eu tinha esquecido que você fazia xixi na cama toda noite por causa do Zé Colméia, Naruto!

- Ei, ei! Isso não é verdade! – Naruto reclamou, muito revoltado e muito vermelho, mas nada do que ele dissesse me faria esquecer das lágrimas de medo brotando em seus olhos quando tínhamos seis anos de idade e alguém imitava o Zé Colméia chamando o Catatau. Chegava a ser hilário pensar que o Sasuke-kun passava tanto tempo com o Naruto quanto eu quando éramos pequenos e nunca nos esbarramos sem querer ou nos juntamos para rir do Naruto apavorado.

O celular de Kakashi tocando me despertou dos meus pensamentos e o ouvi pedir licença e sair da mesa para atender lá fora. Eu ainda estava rindo um pouco com as lembranças do passado jogadas na mesa enquanto comíamos, quando Naruto também levantou, suspirando derrotado.

- Acho que chega dos momentos embaraçosos. Vou nos levar de volta pra terra firme. E enterrar o Teme quando chegarmos. – Ele lançou um olhar assassino ao Sasuke-kun, que apenas rolou os olhos.

- Você sabe dirigir o iate, Dobe?

- Claro que sei! Está me sacaneando, seu-?!

- Não, estou me certificando que chegaremos vivos. – E com isso o Sasuke-kun também levantou, e eu o imitei.

- Vou arrumar essa mesa. – Avisei, sem acreditar que o sorriso das piadas continuava em meu rosto.

- Ei, mas eu vou dirigir, Teme! – Vi o Naruto correr atrás do Sasuke-kun, indignado, e então a calmaria do braço de mar me atingiu e eu estava tão leve que podia apostar que eu perturbaria o Naruto para voltarmos ao iate todos os dias, como se eu não tivesse que trabalhar para um dia comprar um iate desses para mim. O que me levava a pensar que Tsunade-shishou devia estar no décimo sono agora depois de ter mandado algum residente resolver as broncas do hospital, que, se eu estivesse lá, seria eu.

Mas não, ao invés disso eu estava aqui no iate novíssimo do Naruto – Que eu e o Kakashi o incentivamos a comprar – lavando a louça após uma refeição com meu tio que eu não via há séculos. E o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun, que eu via constantemente, mas que eu sabia terem contribuído para essa sensação contagiante que fazia meus dedos formigarem e o sorriso em meu rosto não sumir. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não era assim. Um sorriso batalhava muito contra meu cenho franzido e meus olhos gélidos antes de se instalar por tanto tempo em meus lábios. E nem é como se ele tivesse batalhado tanto!

Devia ser porque eu estava saindo com meus amigos. Claro. Era por isso que Ino e Tsunade-shishou viviam me perturbando para eu voltar a sair e me divertir, porque elas sabiam que no final eu estaria me sentindo leve dessa maneira. Isso me lembrava que eu me senti tão leve assim pela primeira vez com Mikoto-san sorrindo daquele jeito para mim e me dizendo coisas tão amáveis. Foi engraçado como ela disse que se sentia feliz por eu ter escolhido o Sasuke-kun para cicatrizar as minhas feridas. Porque eu me sentia bem com ele. Eu esquecia até mesmo a minha obsessão com o hospital. E eu adorava aquele frio no estômago toda vez que seus olhos encontravam os meus ou quando ele aumentava o sorriso maroto ao me fazer corar.

Ele estava cicatrizando as minhas feridas?

Coloquei o copo molhado no balcão.

E daí se estava? Nós nos tornamos amigos e amigos ajudam um ao outro a curar suas feridas, droga.

Senti o perfume característico bem próximo e logo um braço havia enlaçado minha cintura, a outra mão já sobre meu seio, ainda que sobre a blusa que eu vestia, e meu primeiro impulso foi recostar contra o corpo do Sasuke-kun, fechando os olhos e sentindo a respiração dele em meu ouvido. Eu me sentia bem com ele. Leve.

- Eu não esqueci. – Ele murmurou, e eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a terminarmos o que começamos nesse mesmo lugar se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos.

- Mesmo depois de histórias embaraçosas? – Sorri, ainda de olhos fechados. Eu podia apostar pelo silêncio do Sasuke-kun que havia um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, mas eu não iria me desencostar de seu tórax definido para ter certeza, até porque eu estava bastante confortável com sua mão que havia descido do meu seio para a minha barriga e estava repousando ali, apenas... Tranqüilamente.

Como eu.

Como essa calmaria ao nosso redor.

- Como não nos conhecemos antes, Sasuke-kun? Digo, temos praticamente os mesmos amigos. – Eu não sabia por que estava perguntando isso, mas também não tinha idéia por que aquelas palavras de Mikoto-san retumbavam em minha mente.

- Você queria ter me conhecido antes?

- Não sei. Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. – Abri os olhos pela primeira vez, mas encarei a parede à minha frente. – Não é?

- Você não teria conhecido o seu ex-noivo.

- É... – Um pequeno sorriso se formou em meus lábios, mas ainda não fui capaz de me virar para encarar o Sasuke-kun. Eu não queria me livrar do seu braço me protegendo. Teria ele substituído meu noivo? As coisas teriam sido diferentes assim...? – Mas e se fosse você quem tivesse me machucado?

- Eu não teria coragem. – Seu murmúrio sereno roubou qualquer som que pudesse sair dos meus lábios e eu me senti contente demais apenas com nossos corpos juntos, a respiração ritmada dele em meu pescoço. Eu teria mergulhado nessa onda leve que era o silêncio que estava roubando até meus pensamentos se o Sasuke-kun não o quebrasse. Porque eu não teria achado palavras para quebrá-lo primeiro. – Não entendo até hoje como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo.

- Também não sei. Ele sempre demonstrou que me amava. – Um sorriso hilário idiota apareceu em meu rosto. Percebi que ele combinava com o que eu era naqueles tempos. Idiota.

Então eu não era mais?

- Talvez você não devesse ficar com ele. – Sasuke-kun murmurou.

E então eu não teria esse ódio dos homens e de suas palavras românticas. As coisas teriam dado certo. Eu não precisaria do Sasuke-kun para me ajudar a cicatrizar as feridas. Eu precisaria apenas...

- Talvez nós devêssemos ter nos conhecido antes mesmo.

... Dele?

- Não. – Pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que ele sorrindo, maroto. – Eu seria seu melhor amigo, como o Naruto. E não poderia transar com você.

Ri, sem acreditar em suas palavras.

- Nós somos amigos e transamos, Sasuke-kun. Só não teríamos desperdiçado tanto tempo se já nos conhecêssemos antes.

- Ao menos agora você pode comparar e dizer que está tendo o melhor sexo da sua vida.

- Ei, você também. – Falei, indignada, mas sorrindo assim que me virei para encará-lo e encontrar o sorriso maroto típico. Seu braço não largou minha cintura e eu estava segurando todos os segundos do mundo para apreciar nossos corpos ainda muito próximos e nossas respirações se misturando.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – Ele provocou, convencido.

- No início eu não conseguia entender nada desses seus olhos misteriosos. Eles sempre foram enigmáticos. Mas eu consigo entendê-los claramente agora. – E eu gostava deles. O sorriso convencido em meu rosto se alargou. – E eles me dizem que agora você está tendo o melhor sexo da sua vida.

Os olhos negros me analisaram por alguns segundos, com aquele brilho de malícia e triunfo que me diziam que uma resposta afiada estava a caminho e que eu estava muito enganada se eu achava que ele também se divertia mais que o necessário quando fazíamos sexo. Claro, porque eu admitia que seria impossível encontrar outro homem tão gostoso e convencido que fizesse o mesmo que ele comigo, mas ele não precisava de tantos detalhes.

Mas não houve resposta afiada. Ele apenas aproximou mais ainda nossos lábios, mantendo o sorriso maroto.

- É, agora mesmo.

E eu não me importei em saber se eu estava certa quando ele me beijou nos lábios profundamente, apoiando as duas mãos em minha cintura e me colocando sentada no balcão gélido da cozinha que não me deu mais arrepios que suas mãos trabalhando nos botões da minha blusa enquanto sua língua ávida me fazia esquecer completamente que estávamos no iate e que o meu tio podia nos ver de novo!

E então eu percebi que, droga, ele conseguiu o que queria! Maldito homem persuasivo!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ah, o romance está suuuper no ar \o/ Hahuauhahuhuahua xD**

**Reviews:**

BloodyPaty

Nick Granger Potter

FranHyuuga

Zisis

Mai Kobayashi

Akemi - Namikaze

Taty

Tete

Lizinha-chan

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

Moorg.

Mari-Sousa

Cassi

kimiisama

Aika-sama

Sayumii

Gek-san

Dany Uchiha

Miyuke Chan.'

Dayane Manfrere

Bianca

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, gente, por estarem gostando da fic, principalmente por não desistirem dela pelas minhas demoras! Vcs sabem que é justamente por ainda acompanharem que eu continuo escrevendo, e ainda sentindo o maior prazer em fazê-lo. Obrigada de verdade! :D Vcs são minha inspiração!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Só eu estou gostando do rumo do mangá? xD Espanquem-me, mas achei que o Kishi-sensei parou de fumar a cachaça dele xD**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI**

**Sasuke POV**

Muitas coisas me impediam de ir até o apartamento dela, eu sabia. Como por exemplo, a maneira sincera com que ela me disse no iate que ainda estava comigo porque eu não exigia compromisso algum. Ou ainda aquela conversa que tivemos no terraço do hospital em que Sakura fez questão de deixar bem claro que não se apaixonaria de novo e que não dava a mínima se eu estava fazendo-a feliz todo esse tempo. Ela não se importava, porque o maldito do ex-noivo conseguiu a incrível façanha de se envolver com outra mulher, alguém que com certeza não deveria chegar aos pés de Sakura, e agora ela parecia ter incrustado todas as feridas e não parava de remoê-las, sem dar chance para que cicatrizassem. E por isso eu havia ganhado aquela resposta.

Aquela indiferença.

Eu não sabia desde quando passei a me importar com isso, mas estava mais claro do que nunca para mim que a cada vez que nos encontrávamos o seu sorriso e seus olhos verdes pareciam ganhar um brilho cada vez maior que me afundavam nesse buraco que eu não entendia o que queria comigo. A cada vez que fazíamos sexo, eu me pegava olhando-a por mais tempo, e a cada beijo em sua pele não parecia suave o suficiente para evitar machucá-la. Droga, ela estava me matando. E eu só não esperava que esse dia chegasse tão cedo e nem desse a mínima para o fato de _ela_ não dar a mínima para nós dois. Porque era só o que eu conseguia pensar.

Nós dois.

E eu não precisava de fantasia sexual nenhuma para isso. Eu me contentava a sentar ao seu lado e ficarmos próximos o suficiente para que seus olhos me ameaçassem me afogar e para que sua respiração se tornasse a minha. Como foi no terraço. Como foi no iate. Ela me drogou. Com toda a sua frieza e indiferença, ela conseguiu que eu desejasse apenas dormir ao seu lado e acordar mais cedo para ficar admirando-a, nem que para isso eu tivesse que atravessar a cidade, às dez da noite, em plena quinta-feira.

O que era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Estacionei o carro em frente ao seu prédio, segurando o volante por mais alguns segundos e encarando minhas mãos, conseguindo enxergar apenas o sorriso quieto de Sakura e suas palavras que não me abandonaram desde que saímos do iate e do terraço do hospital. Ela estava ferida. E não queria ajuda. Não queria se arriscar a ficar bem de novo, nem comigo. Ela mesma disse. E suas palavras sempre me faziam franzir o cenho de leve. Por que ela era tão teimosa? Por que _eu_ fui me envolver com uma mulher tão teimosa?

Por que não a escutei quando ela disse que no final eu sairia perdendo?

Não, eu ainda não havia perdido. Se não fosse hoje, nem amanhã, seria em breve, porque eu não iria fazê-la achar que podia ganhar assim tão facilmente, droga. O que eu vim fazer hoje foi apenas vê-la. E dormir aqui. Sem sexo. E não dava pra acreditar que esse era eu de fato.

Saí do carro, entrando no prédio e pegando o elevador, me convencendo nesse meio tempo que eu estava seriamente drogado. E um drogado não podia se dar ao luxo de viver em abstinência, então era mais que normal eu entrar no apartamento de Sakura – Com a chave que roubei dela da última vez – e já sentir os ombros menos tensos.

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura se virou no sofá em que estava sentada e me olhou de maneira surpresa, tanto por eu ter a chave, quanto pela minha aparição um pouco tarde da noite. Seus olhos esqueceram completamente a televisão ligada assim que me acompanharam sentar ao lado dela.

- Esqueci minha melhor camisa aqui. – Logo que sentei, aproximei meu rosto do dela, não evitando o sorriso maroto que se apressou em ocupar meus lábios. – A que você adora usar de manhã.

- E você vai roubá-la de mim agora? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- De manhã.

Sakura sorriu e deixou uma curta risada escapar que durou apenas até eu capturar seus lábios. Ótimo, a abstinência estava indo embora. Tudo o que eu precisava era desses lábios e dessa boca para explorar, e então a insanidade de ter saído do meu apartamento para vir até aqui não parecia mais tão absurda. Qualquer um entenderia a minha necessidade se pudesse sentir a mão delicada de Sakura deslizando para o seu rosto enquanto a língua dela o testava ao roçar na sua, o fraco suspiro fazendo-o se arrepiar. Meu Deus, eu estava perdido.

Muito perdido.

- Você é o maior mentiroso que existe, Sasuke-kun. – O sorriso continuou nos lábios de Sakura, assim como a sua mão de leve contra o meu rosto. – Não é pela camisa que você está aqui.

É, certo, uma camisa idiota me faria atravessar a cidade.

- Eu não podia dizer logo que era por sua causa.

- Não consegue manter as mãos longe de mim, hein? – E ela riu.

- Não consigo. – Enterrei o nariz no pescoço dela, rezando para que fosse impossível reconhecer o tom de seriedade em minha voz, enquanto eu passava um braço por sua cintura e a puxava um pouco mais para mim. Parecia que nunca seria suficiente ter o corpo dela colado ao meu, o seu perfume me intoxicando, a sua pele quentinha me causando arrepios. – Mas eu só quero dormir hoje.

As mãos dela em meu peito me afastaram bem de leve para que eu pudesse sair do transe que seu pescoço me causava e então pudesse encarar as suas sobrancelhas erguidas, céticas.

- Sem sexo? – Agora ela também achava que eu estava drogado.

- Sem sexo. – Falei, sorrindo maroto ao me aprofundar mais em seus olhos verdes brilhantes que me convenceram a beijá-la novamente, dessa vez apoiando minha mão na lateral de seu pescoço. Sakura ia me impedir e abrir um interrogatório sobre a minha insanidade de querer dormir com ela, exceto que dessa vez com roupas, mas ela desistiu e me deixou deslizar a língua por sua boca outra vez, por alguns segundos. A última coisa que eu queria era ter que dizer a ela o verdadeiro motivo da minha vinda, que eu mesmo não gostava de me aprofundar em tantos detalhes.

Mas eu sabia que essa minha proposta de apenas dormirmos não passaria assim.

Sakura ainda era teimosa demais.

- Sasuke-kun, o seu apartamento é do outro lado da cidade pra você vir só para dormir, tendo uma bela cama no seu quarto. – A respiração dela contra a minha me distraiu alguns segundos.

- Eu estava tendo pesadelos. – Os olhos verdes me analisaram por longos segundos, desconfiados. – Ou isso, ou eu roubo a minha camisa agora mesmo.

Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, se você insiste.

- E você vai ter que usá-la.

- Que diabos de fantasia sexual é essa? – Sua sobrancelha arqueada não escondeu a risada que queria escapar de seus lábios. Ela realmente achava que eu estava brincando. Sakura não havia aprendido nada sobre mim todos esses meses?

- Ande. – Falei, sem lhe dar chance de usar sua teimosia, e passei um braço por baixo de suas pernas e o outro amparando suas costas, saindo do sofá com a sua exclamação de susto/diversão e o rápido reflexo dos seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela era tão leve quanto o riso que encheu o ambiente.

E eu não soube se gostei mais dessa risada, da minha camisa nela ou de simplesmente dormir ao seu lado.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Era uma tortura.

E eu era o maior idiota por ter me metido nisso.

Mas meus pés não tinham mais capacidade para voltar atrás. Era impossível me desfazer dela e de todas as noites que passávamos juntos. Por mais torturante que fosse, eu jamais sairia dessa cama para me desfazer do corpo caloroso dela abaixo do meu, da sua pele suada contra a minha, da sua respiração me arrepiando até os ossos, exatamente como seus olhos verdes o faziam, e suas bochechas coradas que tentavam me distrair para os fios de cabelo de sua franja colados em sua testa que se misturavam com os meus.

Eu a queria para mim todos os dias.

Não apenas para sexo. Não, isso já não se tratava mais do enorme poder que ela exercia sobre os meus hormônios para arrancar as suas roupas onde quer que fosse. Eu a queria todos os dias para agüentar seus cenhos franzidos, as raras risadas, o vício com chocolate, as ligações irritadas após um buquê de flores para tirá-la do sério. Eu a queria com todos os defeitos. Com todas as feridas. E mesmo assim eu sabia que não poderia tê-la.

E eu me odiava por continuar nessa tortura viciosa.

Tanto que as palavras escapavam dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me conter, antes que eu pudesse sair do feitiço que os olhos verdes e sua pele contra a minha me causavam.

- Quando vai abaixar a guarda para se apaixonar de novo? – Murmurei, sem afastar o olhar do sereno dela, e ainda assim sem perder a maneira como os fios das nossas franjas se misturavam perfeitamente. Quantas vezes já não transamos nessa mesma cama e eu consegui ter controle dos meus atos e das minhas palavras?

- Nunca...

- Não vale a pena?

- Não. No final, você sempre sofre, não importa o início e o meio.

- Não. – Enterrei o nariz em seu pescoço, fechando os olhos para sentir mais sua fragrância misturada com o suor e o meu próprio cheiro. Era mais embriagante ainda. – Você tem medo que não seja o terror como imagina.

- Não quero arriscar pra descobrir. – A voz de Sakura continuava suave, e ela virou o rosto um pouco para o lado, talvez não querendo correr o risco de me encarar se eu um dia afastasse o rosto da sua pele, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi aproveitar o maior acesso e beijá-la no pescoço.

O gosto dela em meus lábios...

Por que ela não se deixava arriscar?

- Nem comigo? – Murmurei contra seu pescoço, quieto.

- Não... Nem com você.

- Nem que eu prometa que nunca irei machucá-la? – Beijei-a outra vez na mesma região. Por um momento quis saber como os olhos dela estavam, mas me contive. – Que você vai ser tão feliz que não vai nem se lembrar das coisas ruins que já passou?

- Não. – Sua voz me dizia que havia um fraco sorriso em seus lábios. – Eu não acredito que essa felicidade vai ser para sempre. Não acredito que no minuto em que eu me apegar a você não vou sofrer por algo que você fizer. Romances não duram para sempre.

Ergui o rosto de seu pescoço para encarar seus olhos serenos e o pequeno sorriso que imaginei que estaria presente, me desafiando a continuar esse assunto que estava machucando-a e que me cortava ainda mais. Quis procurar algum brilho de mentira em seus olhos, alguma coisa que me dissesse que ela mudaria de idéia algum dia, mesmo com todas as oportunidade que tive para saber a opinião dela sobre isso, e eu não achei nada. Nada além do brilho sereno que me dizia o quanto eu estava perdido.

O quanto ela estava certa em me avisar que no final eu sairia perdendo.

Que ela não se envolveria comigo.

- Eu gosto das coisas como estão. – Sakura voltou a murmurar. – Sem qualquer compromisso. Sem qualquer sentimento por nenhuma das partes. – Ela pausou alguns segundos, me dando tempo para recuperar o controle, e para que ela se certificasse que eu ainda estava interessado nela apenas pelo sexo. Sem qualquer sentimento por nenhuma das partes. – Nenhuma, certo?

Encarei-a por segundos mais arrastados ainda, me perdendo em sua respiração me acariciando, em sua pele arrepiando a minha, para me convencer que havia sim sentimento por uma das partes. Pela minha parte, que a cada minuto, a cada milésimo que eu encarava esses olhos verdes, parecia valer pela dela também. A parte que jamais se juntaria a minha, e eu sabia disso. Sabia tão bem que deveria ser o suficiente para me fazer levantar dessa cama e afastar os braços dela do meu pescoço, e cair fora de uma vez dessa enrascada.

Mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi abaixar a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dela com os meus, e saborear os poucos segundos do seu gosto, tentando me convencer que as coisas estavam ótimas como estavam e que eu também não queria nada além de sexo com ela, nada mais profundo e complicado que me trouxesse problemas.

Os malditos problemas que eu já estava carregando agora.

- Nenhuma. – Murmurei contra os seus lábios, de olhos fechados, tentando acreditar em minhas palavras.

Inutilmente.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Sentei na cama com um suspiro cansado, já pronta apenas esperando o Sasuke-kun terminar de se arrumar ou o que fosse no banheiro, para ambos irmos trabalhar, ainda que eu não estivesse tão a fim de botar os pés naquele hospital ou colocar aquele jaleco hoje. O cansaço de final de mês sempre acabava comigo – E com o Kiba, coitado, que tinha que aturar minha impaciência, ou discutir comigo porque no final ele também estava querendo a morte – e nem mesmo a noite maravilhosa com o Sasuke-kun parecia capaz de me fazer sorrir.

Aliás, o que diabos foi aquela conversa ontem? Eu realmente não entendi por que ele insistiu no assunto que dizia respeito à minha incapacidade de amar alguém outra vez, quando ele sabia o quanto eu não gostava de falar sobre isso. Sempre doía. Por mais que eu me esforçasse com o pequeno sorriso para não deixar a tensão tão grande, as minhas forças pareciam rasgar meus músculos para realizar esse gesto, assim como as palavras de ontem arderam um pouquinho. Acho que era porque dessa vez eu estava falando com o Sasuke-kun e não com Mikoto-san ou Ino.

Sério, eu não me sentia muito a vontade de tocar nesse assunto com o homem com quem eu estava apenas fazendo sexo.

Mas tudo bem, ele devia estar querendo apenas confirmar que nenhum de nós estava caindo na perigosa estrada de nos apaixonar ou qualquer besteira assim. Apenas isso. Eu acreditava nele. Eu confiei em suas palavras bem no início, em que ele dizia veementemente que também não se envolveria comigo. E eu o conhecia, droga. O Sasuke podia ser o cara mais gostoso do mundo, mas era o mais convencido também, e isso me garantia que ele não era o tipo que se apegava às mulheres com quem saía – Principalmente se ele podia conseguir outra se estalasse os dedos.

Então nada para se preocupar, Sakura.

E por que diabos ele estava demorando tanto?

Virei a cabeça para o banheiro, curiosa com essa demora, mas fui pega de surpresa pelos lábios que se encaixaram aos meus perfeitamente. Tudo bem, então eu não me importaria de me atrasar para o trabalho mesmo. Tsunade-shishou entenderia quando eu dissesse – E quando ela estivesse bêbada – que eu perdi as forças para impedir o Sasuke-kun de me beijar dessa maneira embriagante que, droga, estava me fazendo suspirar!

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha assim que ele deslizou uma mão pelo meu braço que havia corrido para o seu pescoço, e apenas nesse instante me dei conta da colcha macia contra as minhas costas. Não entendi o que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, eu estava acostumada a ser atacada dessa maneira por seus lábios e sua língua pela manhã, mas eu sentia que havia perdido alguma coisa. Não que eu me importasse. Esse homem era um perigo, sério, logo de manhã cedo atacando mulheres indefesas assim!

Seus lábios afastaram-se dos meus, mas mantive os olhos fechados assim que senti um beijo suave em meu nariz e em seguida em meus lábios novamente, dessa vez de forma mais suave. Sua respiração brincava com a minha, acariciava meu rosto de tal forma que eu podia quase sentir um sorriso se formando em minha face e me fazendo esquecer todo o mal humor de minutos atrás.

Era algo tão suave...

Tão...

Bom...

- Eu quero acordar com você todo dia, Sakura. – Sua franja roçando a minha testa e se misturando à minha quase me causava cócegas, mas foi seu murmúrio sereno que me fez abrir os olhos, com um sorriso em meus lábios, para encarar sua face tão próxima da minha e seus olhos fechados. Serenamente. Quieto.

Diferente.

- É o acontece quase todo dia, Sasuke-kun. – Brinquei.

- Não.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Eu amo você.

Prendi a respiração.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Ah, meu Deeeeeus! ELE DISSE!**

**Esperei tantos capítulos pra ver a reação de vcs diante desse momento! Hahuahahhua xD**

**Reviews:**

Lidiia

Zisis

Taty

Nick Granger Potter

Cassi

Mari-Sousa

Mai Kobayashi

Karen

Artemis In Avalon

Little Pierrot

Moorg.

Aika-sama

Thayna Zumba

Oops T.

Bell

Dayane Manfrere

Isa Clearwater

Aniinha Uchiha

Harumy

**Obrigada do fundo da minha alma, gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo (\o/) e me desculpem a demora, por favor x.x**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI**

- Eu quero acordar com você todo dia, Sakura. – Sua franja roçando a minha testa e se misturando à minha quase me causava cócegas, mas foi seu murmúrio sereno que me fez abrir os olhos, com um sorriso em meus lábios, para encarar sua face tão próxima da minha e seus olhos fechados. Serenamente. Quieto.

Diferente.

- É o acontece quase todo dia, Sasuke-kun. – Brinquei.

- Não.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Eu amo você.

Prendi a respiração.

Por um momento fiquei encarando-o, de olhos arregalados, esperando que sua expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo serena se desfizesse naquela marota e me dissesse que era a coisa mais divertida do mundo fazer piadas comigo logo de manhã cedo, logo depois de um beijo desses, logo depois de cortar a sincronia perfeita das nossas respirações se mesclando, porque eu com certeza não conseguia mais respirar agora! E obviamente ele estava esperando uma resposta melhor que meus olhos arregalados, porque ele estava sério!

Tão sério que apenas olhá-lo tão próximo de mim, tão decidido, me dava a impressão que ele continuava repetindo aquelas três palavras absurdamente cortantes, que agora acompanhavam o ritmo desenfreado do meu coração.

- Você...?

Ele me amava...? Por isso queria acordar ao meu lado todo dia? Porque para ele não estávamos mais fazendo sexo? Por isso ele me perguntou se eu não abaixaria a guarda novamente, nem se fosse para ficar com ele, nem se ele me prometesse que não me machucaria...? O Sasuke havia se _apaixonado_ por mim?

- Isso é sério...? – Murmurei, ainda perplexa, ainda sem entender a dimensão do desastre.

- Muito.

O desastre que parecia apenas aumentar enquanto eu continuasse mergulhada nos olhos negros que nunca me pareceram tão verdadeiros...! Ah, meu Deus, ele estava me dizendo que me amava! Não... Não, não, não, não, não-

Não tive noção do tempo em que o encarei de maneira assustada, mas tenho quase certeza que em seguida franzi as sobrancelhas em raiva, em dor e em raiva novamente, sem conseguir palavras para acordar desse pesadelo, para me tirar dessa bagunça...! Levantei da cama, me desvencilhando dele, sentindo que se sua respiração continuasse a roçar meu rosto eu deixaria todas as confusas emoções me engolirem e me fazerem parar de respirar de vez.

O que seria muito bom, de verdade.

Mas as coisas nunca seriam tão fáceis assim, não é? Elas sempre se camuflam, sempre arranjam um jeito de quebrar todas as barreiras para quebrar você. De novo. E de novo. Exatamente como agora. Por que ele estava me dizendo isso? Por que as coisas não puderam ficar como estavam? Nós não nos apegaríamos um ao outro, esse era o combinado, droga! Era o máximo que eu podia agüentar de um envolvimento com qualquer homem! Por que o Sasuke estava...?

Não. Era tudo culpa dele! Eu avisei, eu _avisei_ a esse idiota desde o início!

- Droga, eu disse que você sairia machucado! Por que não me escutou? – Exclamei, em pé, olhando-o furiosa, enquanto ele levantava da cama com o cenho em óbvia frustração.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava me atingindo dessa maneira...!

- Porque eu não imaginei que me apaixonaria por você, Sakura. Isso nunca tinha acontecido. – Ele fez uma pausa, frustrado. – Mas aconteceu. Eu me envolvi com você e não quero apenas o que estivemos fazendo todo esse tempo.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo. – Balancei a cabeça, nunca tirando os olhos incrédulos dos dele. – Por acaso não me conhece mais, Sasuke?

- Conheço o suficiente pra saber que você também me ama e que está com medo. – Não, você não me conhece... Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está estragando tudo? Suas palavras estavam me cortando. – Mas eu já disse antes, eu não vou fazer nada que a machuque, Sakura. – Eu não queria mais ouvi-las. – Você sabe disso.

Não! _Não_, seu idiota...!

- Como eu sei? Eu confiei num homem durante anos! Ele chegou a me pedir em _casamento_! Nós estamos nessa história nem faz cinco meses!

- Se o problema é esse, então case comigo, Sakura.

- _O que?_ Não, você ficou louco! – Virei-me para ir embora, completamente estupefata com essa conversa absurda que estávamos tendo, mas ele não me deixou ir. Não, claro que não. Ele tinha que dificultar mais a minha vida. Ele tinha que segurar meu braço e me obrigar a continuar a sentir essa tensão que estava cortando meus ombros, minha garganta, abrindo as minhas feridas...

Ele não me amava.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha me dito isso.

E que essas palavras continuavam ecoando em minha mente...!

- Pare de se enganar, Sakura. – Ele falou, sua voz ainda frustrada. – Pare de se fechar para todo mundo por causa de um relacionamento que deu errado. Nem todos são assim. _Eu_ não sou aquele idiota que a machucou. – Não, Sasuke... – Eu amo você, ainda não entendeu? O que mais você quer pra admitir sentir o mesmo por mim?

- Que eu _sinta_ o mesmo por você! – Virei-me para encará-lo, irritada, ferida. Sangrando. – Eu não sinto, Sasuke! Nem vou!

Segundos mantiveram nossos olhares unidos e nossa conversa no ar, enquanto o silêncio apertava meus pulmões e a minha garganta da mesma maneira que os olhos frustrados do Sasuke faziam comigo, e não percebi desde quando eu estava com lágrimas marejando em meus olhos. Mas eu sabia desde quando essas palavras estavam desesperadas para escapar da minha língua:

- Eu disse que isso não daria certo no final.

O aperto em meu braço havia diminuído bastante e não tive dificuldade em me desvencilhar e sair do apartamento, com a franja cobrindo os olhos e esse bolo enorme em minha garganta...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Meu estômago ardia.

Ele me amava... O Sasuke disse que me amava. E droga, eu o odiava por ter estragado tudo, por ter se atrevido a me beijar daquele jeito, por ter me feito sorrir quando ele me dizia as palavras que não saíam da minha cabeça. Não dava pra acreditar. Não dava pra acreditar que eu encarei seus olhos negros segundos antes de ele me jogar essa bomba e não desconfiei por um milésimo que tudo o que estava atravessado na garganta dele estava cortando a minha agora.

Meu estômago dava voltas incontáveis, e meu coração acelerado não parecia ser pelas minhas passadas rápidas para sair do prédio do Sasuke para que qualquer menção a ele sumisse pelo menos para compensar as suas palavras que não sumiriam tão cedo da minha mente. E mesmo aqui, andando pela rua, há sei lá quantos metros de distância do prédio dele, eu não conseguia evitar o bolo enorme em minha garganta, nem minhas pernas decididas que pareciam tremer imperceptivelmente a cada passo.

Tudo o que havíamos feito, tudo o que havíamos conversado, todos os segundos em que ele apenas me observou ou arrancou um sorriso meu eram jogados com violência em minha mente, e cada passada era mais difícil, cada passada era um giro que meu mundo dava. Eu sabia desde o início que isso não daria certo. Quantas vezes avisei àquele idiota que _ele_ sairia sofrendo? Quantas vezes me perguntei se era certo me atrever a uma coisa dessas? Eu sabia quantas! E não estava nem aí porque o idiota do Sasuke me garantiu que isso não seria problema! Porque ele também não se apegaria a mim! Porque ele não acordaria essa manhã para dizer que me amava!

E ele disse!

E eu não conseguia parar de ouvir sua voz profunda, querendo fixar essas três palavras em minha mente! Droga, Sasuke, eu não sinto o mesmo! Eu não quero me envolver com mais nenhum homem porque eu não vou agüentar sofrer daquela maneira outra vez! E ele sabia disso! Ele sabia que eu jamais me apaixonaria por ele, e ainda assim ele tinha que dizer aquelas coisas!

_Pare de se fechar para todo mundo por causa de um relacionamento que deu errado._

Ele tinha que me olhar daquela maneira!

_Eu amo você, ainda não entendeu?_

_Eu quero acordar com você todos os dias, Sakura._

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, nem qual parte do meu corpo ainda dava para sentir, nem qual diabos era esse caminho que eu fazia, mas um calafrio me fez parar tudo, e eu me apoiei na primeira lixeira que avistei, sentindo o vômito rasgar minha garganta e meu mundo girar mais do que nunca, meus ouvidos ficarem latejando com a voz frustrada do Sasuke tentando me fazer ignorar a escuridão que ia me alcançar se eu não respirasse.

Só que eu não conseguia respirar.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada que não fosse sentir o bolo voltar à minha garganta.

Que não fosse minha mão apoiada na lixeira tremer.

Que não fossem as lágrimas marejando em meus olhos naquela hora.

_Eu amo você._

Não. Já chega.

Já chega, eu não agüento mais.

Isso tem que parar...

- Sakura?

Mantive a cabeça baixa, encarando o fundo da lixeira com o que eu havia vomitado, tentando voltar a respirar e a acordar desse súbito empurrão que essa manhã estava me dando. Mas eu sabia que era Ino me chamando. Nem me importei como diabos ela havia me encontrado. Na verdade, eu nem sabia onde estava, então era capaz de eu ter ido parar na loja dela ou o que fosse. Eu não me importava com mais nada que não fosse me controlar para não vomitar outra vez.

- Você está bem? – Ino se aproximou de mim, segurando meu braço apoiado na lixeira, e, me sentindo menos fraca que antes, ergui a cabeça para encarar seus olhos azuis confusos. Só então me dei conta que eu estava na frente da floricultura dela.

Perfeito.

- Estou ótima. – Falei, sentindo meus músculos retesarem ao lembrar que foi nessa maldita loja que aceitei a idiota proposta do Sasuke que estava estourando meus neurônios e obviamente meu estômago. Desvencilhei-me de Ino, sem nem olhá-la outra vez, e comecei a ir embora, desejando com todas as forças simplesmente cair em um daqueles buracos típicos dos sonhos e acordar desse maldito pesadelo.

Mas o máximo que consegui perto de um buraco escuro foi a fraqueza que me acometeu, me fazendo parar de andar, e a vista nublada que me ameaçava com alguns pontos negros. Eu ia desmaiar. Dava pra sentir meus pés afundando, e por um momento me perguntei qual seria o problema em me deixar cair no meio da rua. No entanto, a voz de Ino chamando meu nome, alarmada, e suas mãos me segurando me despertaram para tentar vencer essa fraqueza que consegui por ter vomitado. Que ótimo.

- Eu estou bem, Ino. – Disse para ela, segurando seu braço, ainda sentindo meu mundo nublado girar. – Só não tomei café ainda.

- Então vamos já resolver esse problema.

_Não. Eu amo você._

Só que enquanto essas palavras não saíssem da minha mente não haveria como resolver o meu problema...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Itachi POV**

Tudo bem, eu estava acostumado a encontrar meu irmãozinho em bares há bastante tempo atrás. O tempo em que Sakura não havia entrado na vida dele, coincidentemente – O que me levava a pensar que esse namoro deles seria a oportunidade perfeita que a minha mãe vinha procurando para casar o Sasuke, e só Deus sabe por que amaldiçoar a pobre mulher que tiver que agüentá-lo – mas nos dias atuais ele não ia a bares.

Ele não sentava junto ao balcão, com três copos de tequila vazios em sua frente, encarando o nada com o cenho franzido. Ele não enchia a cara assim. E eu não me preocupava muito com ele – Ta, eu me preocupava, droga, o cara era meu irmão mais novo que me aporrinhava quando criança para jogarmos futebol. Então vê-lo aqui desse jeito só me levava a pensar o pior do pior.

- Sasuke? – Chamei, me aproximando dele, enquanto meus amigos pegavam uma mesa. Notei seus olhos fechando ao mesmo tempo em que seu cenho franzia. Certo, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Caia fora. – Ele falou, gélido, virando outro copo de bebida.

- O que você tem? – Sentei ao seu lado, seriamente confuso com esse estado que eu nunca havia visto.

- Nada, suma daqui, Itachi.

Tempos atrás eu o espancaria até arrancar a verdade dele – E então sairíamos no soco no meio do bar mesmo – mas sua voz gélida carregava um tom estranho para mim, e seu cenho franzido me dizia a mesma coisa. Era um tom frustrado. Ferido. Não vi muita alternativa que não fosse sair de perto dele e deixá-lo se embebedar até que eu o levasse ao hospital por algum coma alcoólico, mas eu já tinha uma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Sakura.

Sai de perto do Sasuke, mantendo os olhos atentos nele no caso de ele fazer alguma loucura nesse estado, mas peguei o celular do bolso e já estava ligando para Sakura – Naruto havia me dado o número caso eu quisesse falar com Sasuke e ele não atendesse ao telefone. Na época eu disse ao Naruto que se ele não quisesse atender era porque provavelmente estava ocupado com Sakura e não queria ser atrapalhado, mas então o Naruto me disse sábias palavras: "E desde quando fazemos o que ele quer?"

Bom, essa parecia uma situação mais que importante. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre eles, eu imaginava que Sakura não iria querer ver meu irmãozinho ganhar uma cirrose hepática em uma única noite. E eu não queria imaginar a catástrofe que seria quando a minha mãe soubesse que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles. Céus, essa seria a parte mais difícil.

- Itachi? – A voz feminina do outro lado me dizia não ser Sakura.

- Ino? Onde está a Sakura? Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com o meu irmãozinho. – Lancei outro olhar de esguelha preocupado para o Sasuke, vendo o barman colocar mais bebida no copo dele.

- Eu sei, a Sakura tem a mesma coisa. – Ouvi o suspiro cansado de Ino.

- O que? Eles brigaram?

- Foi, algo assim. Olha, a Sakura está saindo do banheiro, eu vou falar com ela. Não deixe o Sasuke-kun cometer suicídio que eu vou ver o que consigo por aqui.

Ah, claro, e ela não podia me pedir uma tarefa mais fácil.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- E aí, está melhor?

- Estou, só precisava de um banho mesmo e colocar alguma coisa no estômago. – Falei, tranqüila. Porque eu estava. A água gelada pareceu desanuviar meus pensamentos e afastar para longe a voz idiota do Sasuke com aquelas palavras que agoniavam meus ouvidos. Eu só precisava de alguns minutos embaixo do chuveiro para fechar os olhos, voltar a respirar e sentir que minha cabeça não girava mais.

Estava tudo nos eixos agora.

Tudo perfeitamente normal.

E ainda assim, Ino insistia em me olhar como se eu tivesse escapado do apocalipse e sofresse o risco de alguma seqüela.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Seus olhos estavam mais firmes do que eu poderia suportar o que viria a seguir.

- Eu já disse. – Franzi o cenho. – Nós resolvemos terminar tudo.

Eu não queria comentar esse assunto de novo, droga. Já foi insuportável o bastante ela ter arrancado a história toda de mim – Eu ainda tentei dizer que eu estava saindo de um plantão e não tive tempo para descansar ou comer alguma coisa e por isso estava caindo pela rua, mas ela me conhecia bem demais para saber quando eu estava mentindo. E aparentemente não bem o bastante para saber quando eu não gostava de alguma coisa. Como mencionar essa maldita conversa.

Que me fazia bloquear com veemência e irritação a voz que vinha das profundezas obscuras do meu cérebro que ainda tentava me atormentar. E outra maldita voz muito parecida com a minha jogando na minha cara que eu merecia estar passando por isso agora porque eu não havia dito toda a verdade para Ino. Mas ela não precisava saber de tantos detalhes. _Eu_ queria ignorá-los, droga! Então a última coisa que eu precisava agora era falar sobre isso e reviver todas as voltas que meu estômago deu no instante em que Sasuke me disse aquele desastre.

- Vocês não resolveram nada. – Ino falou, me olhando de maneira impaciente, quase irritada comigo. Quase? – Você que terminou tudo e acabou de fazer o que mais odeia que façam com os outros: Quebrou o coração de alguém. Do Sasuke-kun. Está feliz?

Eu me irritei. Por que estávamos tocando nesse assunto?

- Estou com a consciência limpa. – Meu cenho estava muito franzido. – Ele sabia em que estava se metendo. Eu só queria me divertir, e ele me garantiu que também não se apegaria a mim. O problema é dele agora.

Só dele.

Ele foi convencido o bastante dizendo que não se envolveria comigo.

Agora o problema era _dele_.

- Pare de agir como uma vadia que não se importa, Sakura. Está na hora de você voltar a ser minha antiga amiga que não tem remorsos da vida e não trata as pessoas como lixo. Até quando vai fingir que essa não é você? Que você está apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun também e está fazendo a maior besteira da sua vida por um medo idiota?

- Se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele eu teria dito a verdade. Mas eu não estou. – E estava ficando seriamente irritada.

- Você não teria dito. – Ela balançou a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos irritados que me reprovavam. Que não entendiam _nada_. – Por mais que o ame, você tem medo. Você não era covarde assim, Sakura.

E eu já havia escutado o suficiente.

- Obrigada pelo chuveiro.

Desejei que minha voz e meus olhos gélidos marcassem minha presença na loja assim que saí, sem olhar para trás.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Atualizado ;D**

**Reviews:**

Karen

Nick Granger Potter

Lidiia

Zisis

Taty

Tete

Mary Hinatinha

Bloodstained Alice

Flor Batalha

haruno R

Akemi - Namikaze

Moorg.

Aniinha Uchiha

kimiisama

Gek-san

Mari-Sousa

Bianca

Breh...

InThatEyes

Loh

Dayane Manfrere

Harumy

Sakura T.

Cassi

Sue-chan

Sah ni

THAYS E THAMIRES MODA INTIMA

Bruuh.s2

Miyuke Chan.'

Thamires

Aniinha Uchiha

Juuh Malfoy

Cat Tsuki

Hyuuga Tenten n.n

lovenly

Jee kuran 95

Mimizinha

Bell

Mokona Kuramae

Aika-sama

**MEU DEUS! Quantas reviews! E quanta felicidadeeeee :DDD Obrigada, gente, mesmo, mesmo, MESMOOO! Preciso dizer ainda que vcs são a minha inspiração pra continuar escrevendo? :D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Sakura POV**

Parei de preencher o prontuário do paciente, piscando algumas vezes para me certificar que minha vista nublada voltasse ao normal e minha mão com a caneta parasse de tremer. Droga, eu tinha que começar a tomar café direito ou eu seria socorrida nesse hospital quando desmaiasse no meio de alguma cirurgia.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Olhei meu punho fechado que havia parado de tremer, e me concentrei em escrever novamente.

- Estou. Só cansaço. – Sem tirar os olhos do prontuário do meu paciente para encarar a provável sobrancelha arqueada de Tsunade-shishou ao meu lado, também apoiada no balcão da enfermaria vazia.

Ela vinha tentando arrancar algo mais de mim com suas perguntas diárias de "Você está bem?" a cada chance que tinha, porque para ela alguma coisa estava errada comigo. Exceto que não havia nada errado. Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho como sempre, e apenas me esquecia de comer de vez em quando, o que explicava a vista nublada vez ou outra. Só que Tsunade-shishou não parecia muito convencida que era apenas isso. Não. Porque eu sabia muito bem o que se passava na mente dela e eu não iria tocar nesse assunto de novo. Eu estava bem, droga, e não havia nada me incomodando.

- Faz dois dias que ela está assim, Tsunade-sama. – Nada me incomodava exceto Hinata com seus comentários desnecessários. Lancei um olhar mortal a ela, que obviamente não a intimidou nem um pouco.

- Vomitando e com fraqueza? – Tsunade-shishou perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E mal humorada. – Hinata completou, dando de ombros.

- Por que será? – Falei, ácida, olhando as duas para que vissem minha irritação diante da consulta particular que eu não havia pedido. No entanto, meus olhos gélidos não impediram Tsunade-shishou de arrancar o prontuário das minhas mãos e me arrastar decidida pelo pulso para algum lugar.

- Ei-! O que?

- Vamos fazer uns exames, Sakura.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Tsunade POV**

- Eu até diria que eram sintomas da sua paixão crônica e incubada pelo Sasuke, mas quem diria que teria algo mais além disso?

E quem diria que eu não estaria soltando fumaça pelas orelhas com essa notícia? Quer dizer, grávida. A minha querida filha e pupila estava grávida daquele Uchiha que tive apenas a oportunidade de conhecer através do vidro abaixado do carro dele. Eu tinha quinhentos motivos para querer arrancar o couro dele agora, mas, venhamos e convenhamos, a notícia não poderia ter vindo em melhor momento.

Especialmente quando eu encontrava os olhos gélidos de Sakura e podia ver claramente o quanto essa história toda estava matando-a. Ela não deveria ter terminado com o Sasuke, mas por algum gene idiota de teimosia ela não teve coragem de se arriscar com ele – É, Ino me deu todos os detalhes da briga do casal quando sabia que eu não arrancaria mais nada de Sakura. Ela podia ter herdado o meu pavio-curto, mas eu não era teimosa ao ponto de jogar a minha vida fora assim. E tudo bem, eu nem conhecia o Sasuke, mas eu sabia o suficiente para ter certeza que a relação deles havia deixado de ser apenas física há muito tempo. Novamente: Sakura era teimosa demais para admitir isso.

Era medrosa demais.

E eu não podia acreditar que essa era a minha filha forte e independente, que agora olhava o laudo do exame, sentada na maca, com uma expressão tensa, quase frustrada. Sério, ela estava frustrada por estar carregando um filho do homem que amava.

- Isso está errado. – Ela murmurou.

- Dificilmente. Ainda mais considerando os seus enjôos diários. – Então ergui uma sobrancelha. – Você é mesmo uma médica?

- Os meus enjôos diários são pelo estresse diário nesse hospital. – Sakura franziu o cenho ao me olhar.

- Você não tinha enjôos antes de conhecer o Sasuke.

A única coisa que ela tinha antes de conhecê-lo era um olhar gélido e o cenho franzido com muito mais freqüência que hoje em dia. Não hoje em dia, mas desde quando ela terminou com o Sasuke. Meu Deus, desde quando ela virou idiota a tal ponto de ignorar o que estava embaixo do seu nariz todos esses meses? A gravidez eu não a culpava – Afinal só Deus sabia o quanto eles faziam sexo e eu que não queria saber desses detalhes, então um belo dia o fabricante de camisinhas fez uma que não serviria para seus propósitos e provavelmente, com tanta correria por esse hospital, Sakura se esqueceu de tomar a pílula – mas o fato de ela estar apaixonada por ele e não enxergar isso chegava a irritar.

Será que apenas eu estava feliz em ser avó? Credo, até parecia que eu era velha, mas eu suportaria essa humilhação se fosse para ver um pirralho fazendo Sakura feliz, porque eu sabia que ela merecia isso – Por mais teimosa que estivesse sendo esses dias. Só de lembrar aqueles dias em que ela havia terminado com o idiota do Sai e agora o primeiro dia que a encontrei depois de ter terminado com o Sasuke... E ela vivia dizendo que estava bem.

Mas ela não estava.

Céus, ela amava o Sasuke e estava grávida dele, e mesmo assim o brilho incrédulo nos olhos dela me dizia que nada disso adiantaria para fazê-la enxergar.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Sakura enterrou o papel no rosto, mas pude ver seu cenho franzido e seus olhos fechando para não enxergar ao menos o resultado positivo do exame que ela não teria como negar. E que eu não a deixaria negar também.

- Mas graças a Deus está. Agora aproveite a oportunidade para consertar essa sua vida esculhambada.

- Não...

Não desfiz os braços cruzados, mas ergui uma sobrancelha ao ver Sakura amassando o laudo do exame, jogando-o no lixo em seguida.

- O que quer dizer com isso, mocinha?

- Quero dizer que... Preciso de um tempo pra pensar.

Sua franja me impediu de ver seus olhos assim que ela saiu do quarto.

Mas não gostei de sua resposta.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Eu só precisava de ar puro.

Como nunca, eu precisava respirar para me manter acordada nesse pesadelo. Mas a única coisa que consegui enquanto rumava para o terraço do hospital foi ouvir meu coração acelerado em meus ouvidos, meu estômago dando voltas com as imagens do Sasuke me bombardeando, e a presença inesperada de Kiba. Estava tudo um inferno, e eu desejava que o mundo se abrisse aos meus pés para que eu pudesse esquecer o bolo que se formava em minha garganta toda vez que eu lembrava em como ele havia dito que me amava e agora o resultado desse maldito exame dava positivo. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, então eu sabia que acabaria explodindo na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse.

E Kiba havia me proporcionado essa oportunidade.

Eu simplesmente não me importei com nada, a única coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos brigando nesse corredor e a cada palavra cuspida da boca dele era mais um corte, mais um bolo em minha garganta, mais um salto desesperado do meu coração em meu peito. Porque Kiba parecia determinado em enfiar suas palavras ridículas em minha mente, e em ganhar um soco no final disso.

- Pare com essa frescura, Sakura! Quando chegou aqui você era uma mulher forte, que não se abalava por nada, e agora está com medo de qualquer besteira! Saia desse pesadelo e acorde para a vida, pelo amor de Deus! – Ele falava exasperado, rolando os olhos.

E eu me irritava a cada segundo.

Meu sangue fervia a cada segundo.

- Eu estou muito bem acordada pra saber onde ando, está bem? E uma relação amorosa com qualquer homem que seja está fora de questão!

Minha cabeça latejava.

- Você viu o que eu sofri! Você viu os meus amigos vindo me visitar no meio do trabalho, preocupados com alguma maldita depressão ou suicídio! Eu não vou passar por aquilo de novo!

Eu não agüentaria sofrer daquela maneira mais uma vez, droga! Por que era tão difícil entender isso? Apenas _eu_ sabia o que eu havia passado aqueles meses, então ninguém tinha o direito de me dizer o que fazer da minha vida! Porque era _minha_ vida! E eu não queria saber do Sasuke, eu não queria qualquer mísera lembrança dele, muito menos daquelas malditas facas me cortando quando ele disse que me amava, quando meus olhos marejaram diante dele!

Não, eu não ia passar esse inferno de novo!

Merda... Eu já estava passando por um...

- E não precisa, Sakura. – Kiba falou, me olhando irritado. – Você está antecipando o que nem aconteceu! Está imaginando o que provavelmente nunca aconteça e está longe de qualquer chance de ser feliz de novo! E nem me venha dizer que não, porque eu via toda a sua animação quando voltava de algum lugar com o Sasuke! Eu não gosto desse cara, mas até eu tenho que admitir que, por mais arrogante e imbecil que seja, ele gosta de você! Vocês dois se amam e ao invés de estar aproveitando a vida você está com medo de um evento que aconteceu há quinhentos anos atrás!

- Cala essa boca.

Cerrei o punho.

- Você não sabe de nada.

_Eu até diria que eram sintomas da sua paixão crônica e incubada pelo Sasuke, mas quem diria que teria algo mais além disso?_

- Eu não estou com medo.

_Eu não vou fazer nada que a machuque, Sakura._

- Eu não amo o Sasuke.

_Não. Eu amo você._

Meu sangue borbulhava como nunca, e eu desejei que meu coração acelerado apenas parasse de vez e terminasse com esse inferno. Que calasse o desgraçado do Kiba com suas palavras ácidas que me desafiavam a não explodir.

- Então me explique por que você está tão mal humorada esses dias. – Ele falou, sério, ainda irritado.

- Por sua culpa talvez? – E meu punho continuava cerrado.

Meu estômago começou a dar voltas.

- Não, Sakura. – Kiba balançou a cabeça. – Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você tem medo do que pode acontecer no final e não aproveita o que teve de bom enquanto durou.

_Agora aproveite a oportunidade para consertar essa sua vida esculhambada._

Não...

- Você pode até afastar o sofrimento, mas está afastando também as coisas boas, Sakura. A única coisa que você vê é o lado negativo das coisas, e se fecha até uma hora em que nem Tsunade-sama vai agüentar você. Até o momento em que você vai morrer sozinha, sem ter se dado a chance de tentar de nov-

Acertei-lhe um soco no nariz, mas nem as cartilagens quebrando aliviaram minha fúria.

Alguma coisa havia entalado em minha garganta que nem meu ódio crescente me fez cuspir as palavras que eu queria em Kiba. Não, as palavras dele roubaram a minha voz.

E eu apenas consegui ir embora, deixando meus passos marcados pela minha fúria.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu não enxergava nada à minha frente, e eu me odiava por isso. Odiava o fato de aquela mulher ter me incapacitado de trabalhar, droga. De fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse passar esses malditos dias pensando na maneira como ela havia saído do meu apartamento e a estúpida maneira com que eu sentia falta de cada centímetro da pele dela. Merda, não dava pra acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo, o homem que passou a vida inteira saindo com algumas mulheres sem qualquer compromisso ou ao menos vontade de voltar a me encontrar com elas por mais de três dias. Eu, o homem que havia garantido à Sakura, com o maior sorriso convencido no rosto, que ela não deveria se preocupar com a possibilidade de uma em um trilhão de eu me apaixonar por ela.

E aqui eu estava, o homem idiota que havia conseguido essa façanha. Aqui eu estava, sentado em minha sala na empresa, com o notebook ligado, a mão apoiada no queixo, e os olhos fixos no horizonte que podia ser visto pela parede de vidro que me distraía constantemente agora. Porque toda vez que eu encarava esse céu azul era impossível não lembrar o dia que fui arrastado para o terraço do hospital e passei infinitas horas com Sakura ao meu lado e o seu bom humor daquele momento. O sorriso dela daquele dia estava a cada segundo cravando garras em minha garganta, e meu semblante sereno sempre se deformava pelo meu cenho que sempre franzia.

Tudo por causa dela. Tudo porque eu disse que a amava e ela não recebeu essa boa notícia com a melhor das reações. Talvez ela tivesse dito a verdade. Talvez ela não sentisse o mesmo por mim e eu era apenas prepotente demais para achar que poderia fazer qualquer mulher se apaixonar por mim. É, boas novas, Sakura não era qualquer mulher. Ela era a mulher mais impossível que eu conhecia, com seu pavio-curto, seus constantes cenhos franzidos, seu trauma que a fazia odiar todos os homens, que a cegava para a possibilidade de um dia voltar a amar alguém outra vez. E ainda assim era a mulher irritante mais bela que eu conhecia, com seus raros sorrisos e risadas que sempre atraiam minha atenção. E eu a odiava mais ainda por isso.

Porque ela havia conseguido com tudo isso transformar as nossas noites de sexo na minha vontade de acordar ao seu lado todos os dias. Merda, eu havia pedido-a em casamento naquele dia! Mas que merda estava acontecendo? Eu havia me envolvido com ela a ponto de não estar satisfeito com um maldito compromisso e queria que ela fosse minha esposa? Não, isso era ridículo. Tudo isso era ridículo. Principalmente porque eu sabia que enquanto eu estava aqui sem tirar os pensamentos do seu belo rosto, ela estava genuinamente ocupada trabalhando. O que eu também deveria estar fazendo há dias!

Exceto que ela não estava apaixonada por mim como eu estava por ela, droga!

Como pude deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

E droga, eu não conseguia esquecer os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas, as suas palavras furiosas, a maneira com que saiu do meu apartamento sem olhar para trás. Sem considerar o fato de que eu a amava. Franzi o cenho. Eu tinha que parar com isso. Já bastava a garrafa de bebida que esvaziei na noite passada – E só Deus sabia como eu estava aqui na tentativa de trabalhar. Claro, para me ocupar e tirar Sakura da cabeça. O que não funcionava muito – e como enchi a cara no dia em que terminamos o que eu nem sabia que diabos tínhamos.

O barulho da porta abrindo me fez franzir o cenho ainda mais, e eu estava pronto para descontar toda essa raiva na pessoa que nem bateu para entrar e provavelmente apenas me trazia problemas para resolver na maldita empresa, mas me deparei com o olhar bondoso da minha mãe. Não evitei o óbvio suspiro, cansado. Eu não podia agüentar mais um discurso de como dar a volta por cima, porque eu não daria volta nenhuma enquanto não tivesse Sakura, droga.

- Eu sabia que o encontraria assim aqui. – Ela falou, sentando na cadeira em frente à minha mesa, me encarando de maneira serena.

- Estou trabalhando. – Menti, seco.

- Não. Você está com a maior ressaca do mundo que nenhum remédio pode lhe ajudar, filho.

Claro, ela estava falando de Sakura, e isso apenas aumentou minha raiva.

- Por acaso eu sei disso. O que quer que eu faça? Que a seqüestre e a obrigue a sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por ela? Acorde, mãe, as coisas não são tão simples como o conto de fadas que você achou que isso seria. Nem conto de fadas era, pra começar. Sakura nunca foi a minha namorada.

Sério, eu não estava nem aí se minha mãe teve a maior boa vontade em me animar ou o que fosse, porque nada bom sairia disso. Exatamente como ela estava vendo pelas minhas palavras impacientes, meu cenho franzido e minha incontrolável vontade de sumir daqui para ficar sozinho para me amaldiçoar por estar de fato sofrendo por uma mulher. Pela mulher que me garantiu que quem sofreria no final seria eu.

E maldita fosse por estar tão certa, droga.

- Eu sei. – Minha mãe deu de ombros, nada surpresa pela revelação. – Vocês apenas inverteram o conto de fadas tradicional. Se divertiram primeiro e depois se apaixonaram. Não significa que o conto de fadas tenha acabado.

- Essa merda nem existe, pare de tentar me consolar ou o que seja. Eu estou bem. Não preciso que a senhora fique me visitando para ver se estou entrando em depressão.

- Desculpe, Sasuke, mas eu não consigo ver o meu filho passando por essa injustiça. Eu sei que a Sakura sente o mesmo por você e está apenas com medo. Ela sofreu muito não faz muito tempo e não acha que está pronta para tentar de novo.

Eu ainda encarava minha mãe com extrema irritação, mas não me atrevi a falar nada porque senão palavras não muito educadas sairiam, e ela era minha mãe, droga, por mais furioso que eu estivesse com o mundo e o resto do inferno.

- Mas ela está pronta, e você a ajudou com isso. Você a ajudou com as feridas e agora ela apenas precisa de tempo para encarar as cicatrizes e ver que elas não são marcas do que passou com o antigo noivo, mas sim de batalhas vencidas com você, querido. – Um sorriso leve estava em sua face, e eu não soube onde minhas palavras revoltadas haviam se entalado.

Fiquei em silêncio, apenas encarando-a. Odiei a maneira com que quis acreditar em seu discurso para me deixar melhor. Mas não dava pra acreditar. Sakura havia me convencido mais ainda que não sentia o mesmo por mim, não importasse quantas batalhas, cicatrizes, feridas ou tripas estivessem espalhadas no meio dessa história toda. Minha mãe estava apenas fazendo o trabalho de me animar e talvez considerasse comprar um sorvete para mim mais tarde ao invés da bebida que eu aceitaria na hora.

Mas não foi o dinheiro de sorvete ou bebida alguma que foi colocada em minha mão que ela passou a segurar em seguida, em cima da mesa, não afastando os olhos bondosos dos meus. Não, ela havia me dado o anel de noivado que deveria ser da minha futura noiva que ela tanto quis que eu encontrasse logo. Desejei mais do que nunca o dinheiro até para o sorvete do que para isso.

- Apenas dê um tempo a ela. Eu tenho certeza que a Sakura-chan também o ama.

- Eu não vou mais atrás dela. – Falei, com o cenho voltando a franzir. Eu já havia dito tudo o que podia para ela ver que também me amava e ela havia saído do meu apartamento sem um mísero olhar para trás. Eu não ia me humilhar por causa dessa mulher irritante. Podia ganhar uma cirrose hepática em dois dias, mas ir atrás dela de jeito nenhum.

- Ah, você vai, querido. – Minha mãe me garantiu, sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupe com essa parte.

Contive outro suspiro revoltado e desviei os olhos frustrados para o horizonte pacifico que antes me distraía, sem encontrar palavras para retrucar a tudo o que minha mãe disse. Se ela estivesse no meu apartamento naquele dia ela saberia melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Ela saberia como tudo isso aqui era inútil.

- Bom, eu também vim aqui porque seu pai o proibiu de trabalhar hoje. – Sua voz atraiu minha atenção outra vez.

- O que? A empresa é minha.

- Mas os seguranças são dele. – Ela suspirou no mesmo instante que indicou a porta sendo aberta e os dois seguranças do meu pai junto com Itachi me encarando com seriedade. Franzi mais ainda o cenho com essa palhaçada acontecendo justo quando eu tinha vontade de explodir essa maldita empresa e todos que me perguntavam se eu estava bem.

- O que porra é essa? – Murmurei, furioso demais para elevar a voz.

- Você sabe, irmãozinho, o papai não quer você dirigindo uma empresa no nosso nome quando você está de ressaca. – Itachi deu de ombros. – Se serve de consolo, ele quis dizer que está preocupado com você.

Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nem tenho como pedir desculpas pela gigantesca demora i.i Mas minhas férias enfim chegaram e os próximos capítulos não irão demorar! Melhora um pouco o meu lado? XD**

**Ah, sim, acho que a maioria de vcs já escutaram a frase que a Mikoto disse ao Sasuke (Sobre as cicatrizes), e eu não gosto muito de colocar essas frases nas minhas fics pq acho meio forçar uma barra e virar clichê ou o que seja, mas acho que essas palavras se encaixaram muito bem na situação do Sasuke e da Sakura. E verdade seja dita, são palavras para todos nós pensarmos :D**

**Reviews:**

InThatEyes

Zisis

Bloodstained Alice

Taty

Tete

Mari-Sousa

Cassi

Haruno R

FranHyuuga

Moorg.

Akemi-Namikaze

Karen

Aika-sama

Cat Tsuki

Thamires

Nick Granger Potter

Aniinha Uchiha

Miyuke Chan

Dayane Manfrere

Gabrielle-senpai

Ana Higurashi

Sayuri Quon

Bell

Breh-chan

SakuraHgatinha

Bela21

**Obrigada, genteeee! Eu ia responder a cada review, mas já faz tanto tempo que achei melhor deixar pro próximo capítulo. Espero que não se chateiem :/ O próximo respondo com o maior prazer todas as vírgulas! (Faz tanto tempo tbm que não respondo uma review decentemente T.T) Me perdoem, por favor!**

**Ah! Gostaram do capítulo? XD Hahuauhauh!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIX**

**Sakura POV**

Meus ossos e meus músculos estavam acabados pela gigantesca tensão dos últimos dias, mas meu receio junto com meu coração acelerado e o cenho franzido – Ta, e o maldito bolo na garganta – não iriam me impedir de fazer essa loucura. É, porque por mais que a minha vida dependesse disso ainda era a maior loucura que eu jamais poderia me imaginar fazendo. Ainda mais quando eu pensava nos meses que sofri pelo meu ex-noivo e minha crescente convicção em odiar todos os homens para jamais me envolver com eles e muito menos vir à casa de campo de um para espancá-lo até a morte por ter me feito mudar meus princípios.

A cada passo que eu dava, imagens daquele teste que joguei no lixo e meu punho enfiado no nariz do Kiba me bombardeavam e tentavam me convencer mais ainda a arrebentar a cara do idiota que me fez vir aqui procurá-lo. Cada segundo em que franzi o cenho, abrindo mais a porta já entreaberta, eu sentia algo entalado em minha garganta, meu coração acelerando, meus punhos cerrando em dor, em tensão, em tudo o que estava me afogando agora. A cada segundo que demorei a me acostumar com a escuridão da sala e a única iluminação vinda do luar que atravessava as janelas fechadas, eu sentia algo em meu estômago assim que as palavras de Sasuke ecoavam em minha mente.

E no instante em que o vi, sentado no tapete com as costas contra o sofá, encarando algo em sua mão, todos esses sentimentos e imagens explodiram dentro de mim e comprimiram meu coração ao ponto de eu desejar jogá-lo logo na lareira acesa para não ter que sentir essa queimação que subia pela minha garganta e começava a arder em meus olhos.

Meus punhos cerraram dos lados do meu corpo.

E as palavras já estavam escapando e cortando o silêncio da casa antes que eu pudesse segurá-las um pouco mais. Não, chega... Eu já havia guardado-as tempo demais, apenas não percebi antes.

- Eu confiei em você esse tempo todo, e esse tempo todo você foi o culpado por ter me deixado vulnerável outra vez e eu nem percebi.

Eu só conseguia encarar meus pés, furiosa, com os olhos marejando, mas tive noção que o Sasuke havia levantado no instante que ouviu minha voz e me encarava certamente surpreso. Mas eu não me importava. Tudo o que importava eram as palavras escapando de forma desenfreada, para acabar com esse aperto que me sufocava.

- Só percebi quando fiz essa besteira tão grande... Eu não tive coragem de me deixar amar de novo... Mas no final das contas, eu já estava apaixonada antes de tentar impedir esse desastre... E é tudo culpa sua. É tudo culpa sua eu estar sofrendo de novo. – Balancei a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. – Eu disse que no final só havia sofrimento e você não acreditou em mim... Você me fez acreditar que apenas iríamos nos divertir e nada mais... Eu confiei em mim mesma que seria apenas isso, confiei em você... E anteontem, eu enchi a cara por sua culpa.

Eu já estava chorando.

Nunca pensei que essas lágrimas fossem me aliviar dessa forma. As lágrimas que eu havia guardado por tanto tempo, assim como essas palavras que tanto me assustavam. Que me pareciam tão novas.

- Você prometeu que não me deixaria encher a cara por nenhum homem... E eu estava enchendo a cara por sua culpa... Porque eu amo você... E eu não deveria... – Cerrei mais os punhos. – Eu não deveria estar amando de novo, mas... Mas eu acho que talvez... Não exista apenas o sofrimento no final das contas. E mesmo que exista, não deve ser pior do que esse agora, e nem deve ser tão ruim que eu não possa viver os momentos felizes... Com você... Mas eu ainda... Ainda estou com medo, Sasuke-kun...

Pela primeira vez encontrei seus olhos que não estavam mais tão surpresos e agora apenas transmitiam serenidade enquanto eu colocava para fora tudo o que ele quis ouvir naquele dia e que eu havia reprimido por estar com medo... E eu via agora que talvez eu não devesse estar tão assustada. Não quando seus olhos serenos acalmavam os meus, nem quando ele se aproximou e passou os braços ao meu redor, e eu pude sentir sua fragrância que eu estava desesperada para voltar a sentir, seu calor que me aquecia, seu coração tão ritmado, tão tranqüilo, tão... Aliviado...

Exatamente como o meu.

Ou o meu pelo menos deveria estar assim, mas no momento em que senti seus braços ao meu redor as imagens daquele maldito trauma piscaram em minha mente e me fizeram enterrar o rosto em seu peito, segurando sua camisa com força. Eu ainda estava com medo... Eu o amava muito e esses sentimentos eram muito familiares. Foi assim que meu ex-noivo me deixou e eu passei por aqueles meses terríveis. Eu não sabia se agüentaria outra dor como aquela outra vez...

Mesmo que essa dor de estar longe do Sasuke-kun fosse incrivelmente parecida...

- Eu posso mesmo acreditar que você não vai me fazer sofrer? – Murmurei contra sua camisa úmida pelas minhas lágrimas. – Nem vai me pedir em casamento e ir para a cama com outra?

- Eu ensinei você a sorrir de novo. – Sua voz vinha do topo da minha cabeça, com um tom levemente maroto, convencido, satisfeito pela loucura que eu havia feito. – Vou ensiná-la a amar agora. – Ele pausou. – Consegue confiar em mim?

- Se eu amo você, é porque eu confio, não é, sua besta? – Minha voz continuava abafada pela sua camisa que eu ainda segurava com força, e não pude evitar franzir o cenho diante da óbvia pergunta que ele me fez. Sério, ele estava me sacaneando? Depois de tudo o que falei, ele me perguntava isso? Ele _só podia_ estar me sacaneando e agora seria o momento ideal para cumprir o que vim fazer primeiramente antes de ter perdido o controle desse jeito: Quebrar o seu belo nariz.

- E eu ainda não o perdôo por ter me deixado encher a cara anteontem. – Murmurei, afastando-me dele e enxugando as lágrimas dos meus olhos irritados. E em minha defesa, quando bebi eu não havia recebido a bela notícia da minha mãe, então não era culpa minha, está bem?

Droga, e além de tudo isso eu me sentia uma idiota por ter me declarado desse jeito e ainda estar chorando. Mas que droga, eu não era frágil assim! E eu não perdoava o Sasuke-kun principalmente por ter feito isso comigo!

- Nem se eu tiver aquela caixa de chocolate com morango aqui? – Ele sugeriu, e o encarei para ver o sorriso maroto em seus lábios e o mesmo brilho em seus olhos negros que nunca me pareceram mais bonitos. Não, eu ainda estava com raiva dele.

Ainda que sua oferta nunca tivesse me parecido mais perfeita...

- Não, hoje você não vai me comprar tão fácil, seu convencido.

Mas ele não desistiu da tentativa de me comprar, pois seus lábios já haviam capturado os meus, e sua mão na lateral do meu pescoço me levava para ainda mais perto dele, para que eu pudesse sentir sua respiração roçando minha bochecha, seus fios da franja roçando os meus próprios. Eu quis diminuir mais a distância entre nossos corpos, e passei os braços pelo seu pescoço, me convencendo que toda essa loucura havia valido a pena. Porque ele estava me beijando dessa maneira apaixonada e eu podia sentir toda a paixão que eu sentia por ele e que eu quis tanto ignorar todo esse tempo.

Eram diferentes até mesmo os arrepios que o simples tocar de seu polegar quando roçou minha bochecha, a incrível eletricidade que me percorria quando sua língua passou a explorar minha boca dessa maneira também diferente e extremamente embriagante que estava me fazendo perder o chão, eu podia jurar. Era ridículo, porque eu não era a pessoa mais inclinada a esses efeitos românticos, mas a partir desse momento eu me convertia. Porque eu realmente estava perdendo o ritmo acelerado do meu coração, o chão aos meus pés, e tudo o que me mantinha sã eram esses arrepios da mão dele em minha cintura, na lateral do meu pescoço, do sabor de seus lábios.

E a maneira embriagadamente apaixonada que eu me encontrava por esse homem.

Talvez não tivesse sido tanta loucura ter cruzado quilômetros para chegar aqui, ter quebrado o nariz do Kiba ao ouvir suas palavras que agora faziam tanto sentido, e ter ficado furiosa com minha mãe pela sua insistência para eu consertar minha vida esculhambada. Oras, até aquele momento a minha vida não me parecia esculhambada e eu sobreviveria muito bem com meu trabalho e as noites com minha TV e pipoca. Maldito fosse esse Uchiha por ter me feito perceber o quanto a minha vida era uma droga!

Maldito Uchiha pelas noites incríveis que passamos juntos e que eu sentia tanta falta. Uma dessas noites que havia me dado a luz para deixar de ser tão cega e tão idiota. Juro, durante toda a minha vinda até essa casa eu poderia ter dado meia volta, mas havia algo agora dentro de mim que me garantia que eu deveria seguir em frente. Esse pequeno ser crescendo que me fazia mais do que nunca perceber que ainda havia uma parte do Sasuke-kun faltando junto comigo.

Ah, meu Deus. Ele estava me beijando dessa maneira maravilhosa, sem ter idéia da bomba que eu jogaria em seu peito nos próximos minutos. Ou horas. Eu tinha mesmo que contar? E se ele me deixasse justamente agora que eu havia decidido me arriscar com ele? Não, eu não queria isso. Eu não queria que essa fosse a ultima vez que eu sentiria o seu gosto na minha língua, nem que esses fossem os últimos arrepios que sua simples presença me causava...

Tudo o que eu queria era permanecer aqui, com uma mão brincando com os cabelos de sua nuca, enlouquecendo pelo calor do seu corpo colado ao meu, por esse sentimento de felicidade me consumindo depois de ter tirado férias dele. Fui idiota, admito. Foram precisos muitos sermões e um nariz quebrado, mas ao menos consegui abrir os olhos e nunca pensei que ficaria tão radiante por enxergar tão bem assim. Porque eu podia ver claramente o quanto estava apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun e esse pensamento me fez sorrir bem de leve quando nossos lábios se afastaram por milímetros.

Sua respiração se misturando com a minha não me permitiram abrir os olhos apenas para continuar perdida nesse paraíso para sempre.

Estava tudo perfeito...

- Quando ia me dizer que está grávida?

Arregalei os olhos e me afastei em um reflexo por suas palavras completamente inesperadas que me fizeram perder uma batida do meu coração. No entanto, o Sasuke-kun não deixou eu me afastar e manteve a mão firme em minha cintura, ainda que eu tivesse retirado os braços de seu pescoço.

Eu estava sentindo o estômago revirar e podia apostar que meu choque se contrastava com uma tímida felicidade correndo a toda pelo meu sangue, que eu podia apostar ser do bebê agitado. Porque felicidade era a única coisa não inclusa em tudo o que estava transbordando dos meus olhos, principalmente perplexidade e receio.

- Como você...?

Ah, meu Deus, ah, meu Deus, ele sabia...!

- Tsunade me ligou.

E continuava me olhando dessa maneira serena, como se tudo estivesse normal! Ele sabia que eu estava grávida dele...!

- Ah, meu Deus... – Murmurei, abaixando os olhos rasos de lágrimas para encarar qualquer ponto da camisa dele que minhas mãos seguravam com força. Ótimo, e ele queria saber quando eu ia lhe dar as boas novas para que ele me abandonasse, exatamente como meu ex-noivo...! – E-Eu não sei... Eu-

- Estava com medo de novo? – Ergui os olhos para ter a visão nublada de seu sorriso maroto me assustando.

- Você não está? – Por que ele estava calmo assim? Será que não havia entendido que ia ser pai? Quer dizer, nós nem havíamos consertado a bagunça que aquela relação havia se tornado e então eu já estava grávida de um filho dele! Ah, meu Deus! E por que eu não conseguia respirar direito ainda, droga?

- Sakura, eu pedi que casasse comigo. Um filho só me dá mais chances de isso acontecer.

Isso dificultou ainda mais minha respiração.

Não consegui mais impedir as lágrimas silenciosas de deslizarem pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu encarava o sorriso maroto do Sasuke-kun de maneira assustada, aliviada, receosa, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Não havia como expressar tudo o que estava atravessando meu peito, e eu apenas consegui murmurar seu nome, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e escondendo meu rosto em seu peito outra vez, deixando sua camisa ainda mais úmida com minhas lágrimas de felicidade.

Porque eu entendia agora que de todas as emoções me arrepiando, havia apenas uma que se encaixava perfeitamente com esse sorriso maroto do Sasuke-kun, com suas palavras serenas, com a corrida desenfreada do meu coração. Eu estava feliz. Genuinamente feliz por estar aqui com ele, por estar carregando o nosso filho, por ele não ter me abandonado ao saber disso! Por ele estar até satisfeito em saber que seria o pai da criança que foi resultado de alguma camisinha rasgada e da minha desatenção em tomar a pílula, e até eu estava feliz por esses desastres terem acontecido!

Parecia que eu não sangrava mais. Eu não sentia mais aquelas feridas arderem pelo simples passar das horas. Elas estavam cicatrizadas. E eu me senti mais leve ainda ao considerar esse fato.

Mas, ei, a loucura que eu havia feito de ter vindo aqui ainda exigia alguns retoques e eu estava disposta a consegui-los. Apertei ainda mais os braços ao redor do Sasuke-kun, sentindo sua respiração calma em meu cabelo.

- Mas se vamos ficar juntos... Então eu quero que seja pra sempre. – Murmurei, quase exigindo e não dando a mínima para esse detalhe. – Que você seja o marido que sempre compre bombons de chocolate com morango todo dia.

- Antes você não queria nem um compromisso, agora quer um casamento? – Sua voz carregava o tom maroto de sempre, e confirmei o mesmo brilho em seus olhos quando me afastei um pouco para encará-lo. Frustrada.

- É tudo culpa sua eu ter me apaixonado por você, agora agüente as conseqüências de me aturar pelo resto da vida.

- E se eu não quiser mais casar com você? – O sorriso maroto voltou aos seus lábios, e franzi o cenho.

- Eu quebro o seu nariz.

- Você vai me obrigar a pedi-la em casamento, Sakura? – Ele estava obviamente se divertindo em me deixar tão impaciente e vermelha.

- Você já até me pediu, idiota.

- Tive muito tempo para mudar de idéia.

- Tudo bem, Mikoto-san irá me garantir o casamento no minuto que eu ligar para ela. – Quase lhe mostrei a língua em sinal da minha óbvia vitória que ele também sabia, e que provavelmente foi o motivo de o pequeno sorriso maroto ter se alargado discretamente. Seus olhos nunca se atreveram a deixar os meus. E eu estava perdendo o chão novamente, esquecendo a raiva que iria me fazer socá-lo.

Meu Deus, eu o amava _de verdade_.

- Não precisa. Ela já fez isso. – Sasuke-kun falou, e meus olhos logo desviaram dos dele para sua mão que havia tirado do bolso um anel. Era isso que ele estava olhando antes de eu aparecer na sala e começar a falar descontroladamente! E era lindo... Mikoto-san garantiria que nenhuma mulher diria "Não" ao seu filho se ele mostrasse esse anel de ouro branco com duas pequenas esmeraldas e uma pedra de brilhante no meio. Eu estava inclusa na artimanha dela.

No entanto, não me deixei mostrar qualquer outra emoção idiota porque eu já estava me sentindo a pior imbecil da face da Terra por ter entrado falando daquele jeito sem nem respirar, por ter chorado duas vezes na camisa do Sasuke-kun, e por ter dito todas aquelas palavras românticas. Droga, eu não era melosa desse jeito e meu orgulho não sairia ferido dessa situação. Caso eu saísse com vida se o Sasuke-kun me beijasse outra vez daquela maneira, claro.

E mesmo com todo o meu orgulho, dava para sentir, enquanto eu encontrava os olhos negros, um quase imperceptível sorriso em meus lábios. Ainda era demais para eu absorver e essa felicidade estava me destruindo, juro!

- Ótimo, e eu digo quantos "Sim"s você quiser e aceito quinhentas flores se você não se apoiar em um joelho, Sasuke-kun.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou pedi-la em casamento outra vez. – E eu não soube se me concentrava em suas palavras, em seus olhos, em meu coração querendo enfartar, ou no anel que era colocado em meu dedo. Ele tinha razão. Não havia necessidade de fazer o pedido. Ele sabia que eu diria que sim, que iria passar o resto da vida ao seu lado, que não conseguiria mais um minuto sem respirar o seu ar. Ele sabia que agora eu era apenas dele.

E pensando nisso, olhando o anel entorpecente em meu dedo, sentindo os olhos marotos do Sasuke-kun em todas as emoções que passavam por minha face, eu não pude evitar o aperto que senti na garganta e a explosão em meu peito que eu poderia jurar ser meu coração finalmente batendo as botas. Não havia como me manter orgulhosa ou indiferente diante do que estava acontecendo depois de tanta coisa que passamos juntos. Eu estava tão feliz que tudo me parecia um conto de fadas, um daqueles chocolates com morango que me levavam às nuvens, um sonho perfeito que poderia acabar se eu piscasse por um milésimo.

Notei que algo ardia em meus olhos. Droga, eram as malditas lágrimas de novo. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo elas estavam aqui, mas assim que as notei me ameaçando perder o controle novamente, franzi as sobrancelhas e o cenho. Porque eu já havia perdido o controle.

- Droga, eu te odeio por me fazer achar isso tão romântico... – Amaldiçoei o Sasuke-kun, olhando-o de forma frustrada, com a face ardendo, e duas lágrimas deslizando pelas minhas bochechas. Então abaixei o olhar, incapaz de encarar o Sasuke-kun chorando novamente, e enxuguei as lágrimas inutilmente porque assim que meus olhos pousaram no anel em meu dedo outras vieram, e eu contive muito a vontade de salvar meu orgulho e esconder o rosto no peito do Sasuke-kun pela terceira vez.

Mas não o fiz. Apenas mantive o controle, e sequei a última lágrima com o dedo.

- Tudo bem, só podem ser meus hormônios de grávida. – Era a única explicação, e eu estava sorrindo bem de leve com esse fato que me ajudava a desabar em lágrimas tão facilmente. Eu estava sorrindo! Claro que eu estava, droga! Eu e o Sasuke-kun teríamos um bebê! O meu orgulho que se danasse porque eu estava feliz demais para salvá-lo ainda!

O Sasuke-kun também pareceu gostar das minhas palavras, pois ergueu meu queixo com dois dedos e tive tempo de encarar seu pequeno sorriso maroto antes de ele me beijar apaixonadamente. Apaixonadamente, dava para acreditar? Eu, a mulher que odiava os homens e não acreditava em romance, tinha plena consciência que esse beijo era o mais apaixonado da minha vida e, vou dizer, não era apenas pela maravilhosa técnica que o Sasuke-kun tinha em me causar arrepios, fosse com sua língua, fosse com sua simples respiração.

Não. Era porque ele não havia se ajoelhado, nem havia feito juras eternas de amor. Ele apenas deslizou o anel em meu dedo e seus olhos me disseram tudo o que eu poderia desejar ouvir. Foi preciso apenas isso para eu ser arrastada para as nuvens, para eu perceber que agora Tsunade-shishou não se preocuparia mais com a minha vida esculhambada, que Kiba não precisaria me dizer para acordar de vez, que Ino não me daria mais telefones de caras do site de relacionamento, porque eu estava consertando tudo isso.

Eu estava amando o Sasuke-kun, o meu noivo, o pai do nosso tão pequenino bebê dentro de mim pulando de alegria junto comigo agora.

Sorri contra seus lábios um pouquinho antes de nos separarmos e falei a única coisa que me parecia plausível agora.

- Então Sasuke-kun... Você disse que tinha chocolate com morango aqui?

**Fim**

* * *

**E então acaboooou \o\ Gostaram? Desculpem a demora, mas é que to me atualizando em Bleach e são tantos episódios que perdi que assisto 24hs/dia e só consigo pensar em IchiRuki e HitsuHina xD Estou me contorcendo aqui pra escrever sobre eles xD Hahuahuauhuha XD Mas SasuSaku ainda me prende (De alguma forma que até eu queria descobrir)**

**Reviews:**

Breh-chan (Uau, obrigada, Breh-chan! Suas palavras me deixaram muito feliz mesmo! Obrigada! :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm!)

Zisis

Cassi (Meg mirim? Juro, um dos maiores elogios que já recebi. Obrigada, Cassi-chan! Pra ser bem sincera, penso sim em escrever livros futuramente. Meu sonho. O negócio é só dar conta da medicina, que é meio barra xDD Mas se Deus quiser conseguirei! E sim, amei tbm as cenas MinaKushi. Parece que o Kishi-sensei ta nos compensando por 500-e-tantos-mangás sem romance xD Vamo rezar pra SasuSaku vir logo!)

Moorg.

Taty (Nossa, muito obrigada, Taty-chan =D Fico muito feliz MESMO que goste assim da fic! Não sei se consegui surpreender os leitores sobre quem ia atrás de quem, mas espero que tenha gostado =DD)

Bloodstained Alice

Jee kuran 95

Suzuki (Obrigada, Suzuki! =D Espero que tenha gostado daquele e desse capítulo =D)

Bela21

Thamiresbr

Cat Tsuki

Karen (Hahuauhauh xD Relaxa, pode chamá-la de burra, pq ela foi mesmo durante booooa parte da fic. Cuidado só com os narizes que ela gosta de quebrar XD)

Aniinha Uchiha (Ah, que legal que aquela frase se inclui bem na sua vida, Aniinha =D Então escolhi a certa ;D)

Juuh Malfoy

FranHyuuga

HOLLYDAY

Aika-sama (Coitado, no final foi o Sasuke quem se apaixonou mesmo. Foi exatamente isso que o deixou mais frustrado xD Hahauhuha. E acho que a Sakura já fez ele sofrer um pouco do que ela passou. Ele merecia fazer as pazes com ela xD)

BabyBlue55

Ana Higurashi (Pois é, tentei esconder de vcs a gravidez até a Tsunade falar xD E que bom que gostou do discurso da Mikoto! Eu amo essa mulher; ela parece ser tão legal =D)

InThatEyes

Mokona Kuramae

Nick Granger Potter

SakuraHgatinha

Tete (Hauhauhahuuha xD É, Sakura cabeça dura sempre. Mas pelo menos foi ela quem deu os passos em direção ao Sasuke, hein? Evoluiu!)

Yue Otohime (Nossa, obrigada por comentar em todos os capítulos =D Não precisava de tudo isso xD Mas fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, Yue!)

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal =D Aliás, obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi na fic toda! Vcs são incríveis, muito obrigada! :DD**

**Ainda vou postar o epílogo, então a despedida até outra fic não será agora ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei.**

**N/a: Novamente, POV é a abreviatura para** 'Point of view'**, que traduzindo significa** 'Ponto de vista' **:D**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Sasuke POV**

- Mas é um absurdo, Sasuke-kun! Ele estava claramente dando em cima da nossa filha!

- Sak-

- Eu não vou deixá-lo se aproximar dela de novo! Já imaginou se ele a faz sofrer? Não, de jeito nenhum vou ver a minha querida filha chorando pelos cantos por ele ter machucado-a!

- Sakura, pare com o drama. – Rolei os olhos.

- Não é drama! Você viu como ele estava se aproximando dela com aquele sorrisinho idiota na cara!

- Quer dizer, quando ele engatinhou e se deu conta que ainda tem sete meses de vida? – Ergui a sobrancelha apesar do cenho franzido de Sakura que me desafiava. Mas era até difícil me importar com um nariz quebrado quando a paranóia da minha esposa começava a ficar divertida. – A menos que ele tenha achado uma boa idéia convencer os pais da sua futura noiva a deixá-los namorarem desde os sete meses.

Eu já esperava que ela fosse super proteger a Saya logo nos primeiros meses de vida dela, mas até eu não ligava para algum pirralho de sete meses que trocava sons incompreensíveis com a minha filha. Eu estava me guardando para os cinco anos dela para quebrar a cara do pirralho que se atrevesse a emprestar algum lápis a ela. Sakura, no entanto, continuava irritada com a cena no parque, e bufou diante da minha resposta, apressando os passos pela calçada, segurando uma Saya inocente nos braços que não fazia idéia dos parafusos a menos de sua mãe.

Tudo bem, se eu tive coragem de casar com essa mulher, Saya poderia facilmente dar um jeito de lidar com ela. Admito, eu não ligava para os parafusos a menos de Sakura que a faziam franzir o cenho desse jeito adorável enquanto tentava se irritar com o pirralho de sete meses e comigo agora.

- Ele ainda estava sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso horrível. – Ela resmungou, emburrada. – E eu sei muito bem o que sorrisos maliciosos podem fazer.

Juro, eu poderia tentar, mas jamais conseguiria esconder o sorriso maroto que apareceu em meus lábios diante do que ela havia dito.

- O que? Arrastar mulheres para a cama? – Provoquei.

- E se aproveitar delas e até convencê-las de que os dois se amam, destruindo todas as crenças da mulher independente que nem em casamento acredita e aqui está ela, casada, e tentando proteger a filha para que não tenha o mesmo destino terrível.

Sakura provavelmente não escutava mais o que dizia, mas até suas palavras desconexas estavam me divertindo nesse passeio, que, em primeiro lugar, achei que fosse ser entediante – Observar Saya na toalha em cima da grama engatinhando e Sakura agora perdendo a cabeça por um pirralho de sete meses que queria arrastar a nossa filha para a cama não me parecia nada entediante. Tudo bem, nem eu gostei da última parte. Esqueça isso.

Impedi Sakura de continuar a marchar pela calçada segurando seu braço e virando-a para mim, convencido a fazê-la esquecer o que disse sobre eu ser o culpado de estarmos casados agora e de ela ter se apaixonado por mim. Isso sempre me fazia erguer um dos cantos da boca, e foi o que fiz, observando com satisfação o cenho de Sakura franzir mais ainda e suas bochechas enrubescerem. Se ela tivesse quebrado o meu nariz, eu ainda não teria soltado-a e ainda capturaria seus lábios, como eu o fazia agora.

Com parafusos a menos ou não, eu ainda me casaria com ela quinhentas vezes se fosse para sentir o seu sabor na minha língua e ainda ter essas conversas absurdas com ela que me divertiam imensamente. Quase um ano havia se passado e Sakura ainda fazia de tudo para manter o orgulho e seu desprezo para com os homens – Exceto eu. Ela já havia dito que abria uma exceção para mim apenas porque tínhamos uma filha. É, certo. Eu tinha vontade de repetir para ela suas palavras quando ela dizia que me amava, e, sério, ela havia aprendido a dizer freqüentemente. E eu não estava reclamando.

Foi então que me dei conta que talvez toda essa impaciência com o pirralho estivesse relacionada com seu orgulho em não ser romântica. Explicava também sua irritação comigo.

- Isso tudo é por causa do buquê? – Perguntei assim que nos afastamos.

Seu cenho franziu.

- Peça desculpas por ele.

Sabia. Eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que era esse o grande problema. Mas quem estava franzindo o cenho agora era eu.

- Nenhum homem deveria pedir desculpas por um buquê, Sakura.

Por mais que o buquê tivesse sido para irritá-la.

- Certo, então ao menos quebre a cara do sem vergonha que deu em cima da sua filha.

- Eu vou, só me dê mais alguns anos pra que Saya me odeie por ter matado o futuro noivo dela.

- Nem brinque!

Lancei um olhar para Saya assim que Sakura recomeçou a caminhar, ligeiramente furiosa ainda, e encontrei os olhos verdes curiosos que tentavam desvendar qual era o problema de sua mãe e como seu pai foi corajoso ao se apaixonar por ela. Eu apostava que se Sakura parasse um segundo para admirar a bebê em seus braços sua raiva sumiria no mesmo instante – Como sempre acontecia. No entanto, ainda assim ela continuava resmungando coisas para si mesma, andando ao meu lado:

- Ela vai ter um bom gosto. E não vai cair por sorrisos maliciosos.

- Por mais que esteja em seu sangue? – Meu sorriso maroto alargou ainda mais quando notei o rubor na face de Sakura e seu cenho franzido, que queria mostrar a todos que esse problema não havia acontecido com ela e que nem foi por causa disso que ela estava carregando nossa filha nos braços agora.

- A sua sorte é que eu amo você. – Sakura falou, irritada.

- Isso nunca a impediu antes, Sakura. – O sorriso continuava em meus lábios.

- Eu sei, mas você também está com sorte de eu ter amado o passeio no parque, exceto o atrevido de sorriso cínico. – Ela franziu o nariz nesse instante, depois continuou. – E eu amei cada momento em que pareci mais do que nunca com uma mãe e você com um pai, mesmo que você não seja a favor de gestos fraternos ou coisas emotivas, e também estou amando agora que estamos andando com a nossa filha, como uma família, sabe? Eu só... Fiquei muito feliz.

Suas palavras haviam feito o sorriso sumir do meu rosto para que a serenidade tomasse conta de mim, enquanto eu absorvia tudo isso que me causava um efeito agradável a tal ponto de eu esquecer sua irritação de segundos atrás. Encarei seus olhos verdes assim que ela parou de andar e gostei mais ainda da maneira como eles sorriam, exatamente como seus lábios.

- Eu tenho estado muito feliz desde que estou com você, e acho que ninguém me faria sentir assim de novo, Sasuke-kun.

Perdi-me no tempo que fiquei admirando todos os detalhes em seu belo rosto que me mostravam sua genuína felicidade, que todas as vezes fazia um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo e instigava vozes incansáveis em meu cérebro a gritar que eu a amava e amava também seus ataques de cenhos franzidos, e principalmente esse sorriso carinhoso que me hipnotizava. Juro, se ela não tivesse ido à casa de campo um ano atrás, eu teria ido atrás dela até o inferno para estarmos aqui nessa calçada agora.

Saya me distraiu dos olhos verdes gentis assim que fez um som indignado e arrancou uma risada de Sakura, que logo a olhou, talvez sem ter a chance de ver o pequeno sorriso de canto em meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, é claro que não me esqueci de você, Saya-chan. Você também faz a mamãe muito feliz. – Sakura manteve os olhos sorridentes em Saya por mais alguns segundos antes de me encarar, com o mesmo sorriso, e não me contive em beijá-la nos lábios, suavemente dessa vez. O arrepio em minha nuca foi muito maior que todos os que já experimentei antes ao sentir a maciez desses lábios e o sabor deles, e a maneira perfeita com que se encaixavam.

A mesma maneira que havia me transformado nesse homem terrivelmente apaixonado por essa mulher impossível.

- Eu amo você. – Murmurei, de olhos fechados, ainda sentindo sua respiração em meu rosto após encerrarmos o beijo, e logo a encarei, adorando mais do que nunca o sorriso leve em seu rosto ligeiramente rubro. Em seguida, desviei minha atenção para Saya tão perto de mim e atenta na minha camisa. Seus olhos tão verdes curiosos correram para encontrar os meus, e sua pequena mão se ergueu no ar, segurando meu dedo, mas sempre me olhando.

Nunca me imaginei sendo pai de ninguém, muito menos dessa bebê tão delicada de olhos verdes brilhantes, então nunca pensei que o simples fato de observar a minha filha me daria essa sensação indescritível. Principalmente porque ela era a grande responsável por estarmos nós três aqui nessa calçada. E, verdade fosse dita, ela salvou a minha mãe de um suicídio – Por isso minha mãe não cansava de nos visitar para ficar grudada à Saya. Eu não podia culpá-la. Sakura fazia a mesma coisa.

- E obrigado por você vir na melhor hora, Saya. – Falei a ela, com um sorriso de canto, quase acreditando que ela havia entendido minhas palavras quando uma risada escapou de seus lábios. Céus, eu mataria por esse riso, ainda mais quando ela continuou brincando com o meu dedo.

- Sabe o que ela disse? – Sakura se pronunciou, pousando os olhos nos meus.

- O que?

- Que como recompensa, você tem que quebrar o nariz do atrevido que deu em cima dela hoje.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sakura, não comece.

- Sasuke-kun, é sério! Ele tinha aquele sorriso malicioso idiota! E não me venha com os seus agora, Uchiha!

**Fim.**

* * *

**Surpresa?**

**Hahuahuhuauhahua! Aposto que por essa ninguém esperava xD**

**Bom, eu posso me explicar de mil formas, mas pra mim a mais convincente é que passou tanto tempo do último post que imaginei que vcs sequer lembrariam da história da fic pra que eu postasse o epílogo, maaaaas depois de conseguir escrevê-lo pensei que não me custaria nada colocar por aqui, e eu até devia esse epílogo pra vcs xD Mas também até pra sentir o gostinho de voltar pra esse site =D Nolstagia \o\**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews do capítulo XIX de dez anos atrás, e inclusive nesse meio tempo em que vcs continuaram mandando mensagens, estímulos, inspiração, muito obrigada mesmo! Se não fossem vcs eu nem sequer teria motivo pra ter postado esse epílogo tão curtinho, pra começar ;D _Vocês_ são a minha inspiração, podem ter certeza! =DD**

**Espero poder escrever outras fics por aqui novamente e entrar em contato com todos vcs =D Aliás, pra ser bem sincera, tenho algumas histórias até bem adiantadas, mas não estou muito segura de postá-las; quem sabe? ;D**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
